Empty Chairs at Empty Tables
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Tras la tragedia—un tiroteo escolar—hay consecuencias inmensas. Edward vivía su vida como si tuviera que compensar a las cuatro personas que murieron frente a sus ojos. La vida de Bella se había destruido antes de siquiera comenzar. Dos extraños que regresaron a la escena del crimen el mismo día.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Todos eran historias que aún no habían comenzado. Prólogos en progreso.

Leah Clearwater, de último año. Una fantástica jugadora de vóleibol buscando una beca completa para alguna universidad al otro lado del país. Tenía un novio unos cuantos años mayor que ella ya viviendo en Nueva York. Después de crecer en el boscoso y desconocido pueblo de Forks, ella quería ser una chica de ciudad.

 _La perra siempre creyó que era mejor que todos los demás. Siempre les habla a las personas como si fueran estúpidas. Maldita puta. Le estoy haciendo un favor a Sam._

Seth Clearwater, de primer año. Hermano de Leah. Ya estaba mostrando talento en la cancha de básquetbol. No había pensado demasiado en el futuro, excepto que quizá quería trabajar con niños. Le gustaban los niños. Siempre había querido que su madre y su padrastro tuvieran algunos.

 _Todos piensan que Seth es dulce, pero es igual de puto que su hermana. Jodidos presumidos. Y es asqueroso. Lo vi con Jacob Black bajo las gradas. El jodido idiota me guiñó el ojo. Me erizó la piel._

Mike Newton, de último año. Su padre quería que se encargara de la tienda después de que se graduara de la universidad con un título de negocios. Mike estaba de acuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero últimamente hablaba de que quizá le gustaría ser abogado. Le gustaba la idea de utilizar un traje para trabajar.

 _Jodido atleta. Piensa que es gracioso, empujándome en los pasillos. Él y sus estúpidos amigos siempre se ríen. Pronto sabrán lo que es en verdad gracioso._

Angela Weber, de segundo año. Tímida. Callada. Tenía una sonrisa tan linda, la mayor parte del tiempo oculta detrás de una cámara. Apenas estaba saliendo de su caparazón, aprendiendo que quizá su sobreprotector padre reverendo no sabía lo que era mejor para ella. Quizá podría viajar por el mundo con su cámara. Fotografiando la vida salvaje, quizá, pero le agradaba demasiado la gente para eso.

 _Ella era mía hasta que él llegó. Éramos iguales. Pertenecíamos juntos. Entonces ella pensó que era mejor que yo._

Edward Cullen, de último año. No sabía lo que quería ser, aún, pero cada puerta estaba abierta para él. Era inteligente y atlético. Tocaba el piano y la guitarra. Había sido aceptado en cinco escuelas diferentes, pero quizá viajaría por un año. Podía hacerlo si quería. No lo había decidido aún.

 _Que se joda Edward Cullen. Qué. Se. Joda. Pudo haber tenido a cualquiera. ¿Por qué la eligió a ella?_

Cinco brillantes vidas entrelazadas. Mejores amigos. Con otro año, nada hubiera sido lo mismo. Con otro año, quizá ninguno de ellos hubiera sido capaz de reconocer al otro. Después de todo, para el final del semestre todos irían a diferentes lados. Con el tiempo, todo pudo haber pasado.

Con excepción de que, para muchos de ellos, el tiempo se había acabado.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!**

 **Se los mencioné en el grupo de FB hace unos días y se los repito ahora, lol. Me emociona mucho traerles esta historia pero sí tengo que decirles que será una historia difícil debido a su temática: todo gira en torno a un tiroteo escolar y aunque no se ahondan en detalles demasiado gráficos del momento, sí hay una que otra descripción de la escena. Yo les avisaré al inicio de los capítulos cuando esto suceda y si alguien tiene algún problema para leerlo, sin dudarlo enviénme un mensaje privado y sin problema les hago un resumen del capítulo.**

 **Dicho eso, espero que me acompañen en esta nueva historia; es muy emocional y sí, a pesar de todo tiene un final feliz. Tiene 18 capítulos (ya contando el prólogo) y por ahora los días de actualización solo serán dos: lunes y viernes.**

 **Como siempre, el beteo corre a cargo de mi querida Yani (*emojis de corazones*) y mil gracias a LyricalKris por dejarme traducir su historia.**

 **Me despido por ahora y espero sus reviews con cualquier comentario o duda que tengan :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

 **Advertencia: en este capítulo se narra, de forma general, lo que pasó el día del tiroteo. Si no se sienten cómodas leyendo el capítulo, con gusto manden un mensaje y les envío un resumen del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Antes**_

—Ustedes dos son asquerosos. Lo saben, ¿verdad?

Edward apartó la mirada de su hermosa novia para poder sonreírle a su mejor amiga.

—Cállate, Leah. Solo porque tú fuiste lo suficientemente tonta como para enamorarte de Sam dos semanas antes de que él se fuera a la universidad no quiere decir que tengas que estar amargada con todos los que tienen más sentido común que tú.

Ella bufó.

—Angie es de segundo año. ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Y no hay universidades en Forks —dijo Seth.

A su lado, Mike sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero ella tiene razón. Ustedes son asquerosos con los ojos de enamorados. Voy a vomitar mi almuerzo.

Edward miró hacia Angie. Ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa debido a las bromas de sus amigos. Él alzó las cejas hacia ella, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ella miró a Mike.

—Solo porque tú no puedas mantener a una chica después del primer beso no significa que debas desquitarte con nosotros. ¿Qué tan malo eres besando?

—Ooooh —dijeron Leah y Seth juntos. Edward se rio. Amaba cuando Angela se ponía insolente. Pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él para poder besar su frente. Ella suspiró, un sonido contento, y se acercó a él. Él acarició su cabello.

—Voy a vomitar —dijo Leah de nuevo, pero estaba sonriendo.

Edward se alegró cuando dejaron el tema, conversando acerca de otra cosa. No quería pensar en la graduación. No quería pensar en las universidades o viajes, y especialmente no quería pensar acerca del hecho de que en ocho meses, de una forma u otra, tendría que dejar atrás a Angela.

Sentía como si hubiera perdido mucho tiempo. Como todos los que habían crecido en Forks, había conocido a Angela casi toda su vida. Realmente nunca le había prestado atención. Fue el verano pasado que sus familias casualmente acamparon en el mismo lugar. Él había estado cerca del agua, sentado solo cuando escuchó gritos. No pudo escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo, pero vio al padre de Angela tomarla por la muñeca y sacudirla mientras agitaba un dedo en su rostro.

Edward había odiado la manera en la que lucía el rostro de Angela, lleno de vergüenza y obviamente dolor. Había desatado cada instinto protector en él, y tuvo que contenerse de empujar al reverendo Weber lejos de su hija.

El reverendo se fue, dejando sola a Angela. Edward fue hacia ella. Hablaron, y desde entonces habían sido inseparables.

Ahora, Edward suspiró. Se estiró por la mano de Angela por debajo de la mesa. Ella inclinó la cabeza más cerca de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró para que sus amigos no escucharan.

—Nada —dijo, hablando en serio. Acunó su mejilla y la besó, un suave beso rápido porque si los castigaban por las muestras de afecto, el padre de ella nunca lo dejaría acercársele de nuevo.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás, estudiándolo con sus sinceros ojos marrones.

—No, algo está mal. Dime.

Él sonrió. Ella siempre era tan perspicaz; especialmente con él. Perspicaz y genuinamente preocupada, no como Mike que se hubiera reído de lo que fuera que dijera e incluso Leah que le hubiera dicho que no se pusiera emo con ella.

—Realmente no es nada. Yo...

—¿Eric? —Había algo en la voz de Mike que captó la atención de Edward. Era un ruido frenético, que puso a Edward al borde incluso mientras se giraba—. Eric. ¿Eso es…? ¿Qué estás...?

Un sonido como un trueno se escuchó. Edward pensó que vio el flash del fuego, y todo su mundo cambió en un instante.

* * *

 _ **Ahora**_

Mientras más cerca estaba de Forks High, el corazón de Edward comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, y una fuerza invisible se apoderó de sus pulmones. Respiró a través de la nariz, enfocándose en conducir. Tomó el volante con fuerza, y trabajó en aclarar su mente de todo. Sin pensamientos, solo la carretera frente a él.

Forks aún era familiar para él. Había estado fuera por diez años, pero aún conocía cada calle, cada poste de luz. No mucho había cambiado. Forks realmente nunca progresaba. Las tiendas cambiaban de dueño, algunas veces de nombre, de vez en cuando, pero eso era todo.

Para cuando Edward llegó al estacionamiento, nuevamente no sentía nada.

Eran las vacaciones de invierno, así que el estacionamiento estaba vacío con excepción de otro auto. Edward pausó por un momento, preguntándose por millonésima vez por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto. El décimo aniversario era dentro de dos semanas. Iban a hacer algo en su honor, pero eso era pura mierda. Él no había hecho nada. Había sobrevivido, pero difícilmente eso era su culpa.

Con un suspiro, Edward salió del auto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la escuela, agachando la cabeza contra el frío viento.

Cuando llegó a las puertas, éstas se abrieron. El anciano conserje asintió hacia él a modo de saludo.

—Gracias por esto —dijo Edward, ofreciéndole la mano.

El hombre la tomó y asintió.

—Te daré una hora antes de que venga a cerrar.

El hombre se fue a atender sus propios asuntos. El viejo señor Hamilton había sido el conserje cuando Edward estaba en la escuela. No es que hubiera recordado al hombre. Pero también, supuso que había muchas cosas en las que, en ese entonces, no pensó.

No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que él había sido joven, y el mundo de cualquier adolescente giraba alrededor de ellos mismos. La gente en general no tenía consciencia. Todos asumen que tienen tiempo. Tiempo para decir lo que necesitan decir y tiempo para hacer lo que quieren hacer. Más tarde. Siempre hay más tiempo más tarde.

Edward ni siquiera había pasado del vestíbulo. Con excepción de mirar al señor Hamilton, mantuvo los ojos pegados al suelo. Había hecho esto porque, en la pared directamente frente a la entrada de la escuela, vio las fotografías por un segundo antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Cuando las pisadas del señor Hamilton se desvanecieron, Edward se endureció a sí mismo. Alzó la cabeza.

Había doce fotografías en total. Doce personas que murieron en este edificio. Los ojos de Edward viajaron por las que supo iban a dolerle. Miró primero a DJ Garrett. De segundo año. Había muerto en el pasillo porque su casillero estaba en el lugar equivocado, y él había estado ahí en el momento equivocado. Él no estaba en la lista.

El entrenador Clapp. Todos lo habían odiado, pero nadie como los chicos que no eran atléticos. Él había sido duro. Demasiado duro, pero no tan duro como para merecer la muerte.

La señora Goff. Ella estaba almorzando con el entrenador Clapp en su oficina. Le había dicho una vez a Edward que era un placer escucharlo porque su acento en español era perfecto. Aparentemente, no le había hecho los mismos cumplidos a Eric.

Tyler Crowley. Amigo de Mike. Lauren Mallory. La novia de Tyler. Jessica Stanley. Su mejor amiga. Se habían escondido en un salón oscuro. Él los encontró de todas maneras.

Charlie Swan. El jefe de la policía y el primero en intervenir. El único además de DJ que no había estado en la lista.

Steven Green. Subdirector.

Edward los conocía a todos. Sus maestros. Los chicos con los que había crecido. Había estado, por supuesto, bastante familiarizado con el jefe Swan.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward tomó varias respiraciones. Un profundo dolor, nunca muy lejos de la superficie, lo llenó. Había cuatro fotografías más. Raramente había visto una fotografía de ellos en los últimos diez años. Nunca había necesitado una fotografía para recordarlos. Sus rostros estaban grabados detrás de sus párpados, de una manera en la que ninguna fotografía podría estarlo nunca.

Abriendo los ojos, se permitió enfocarlos primero en Mike. Era una buena fotografía de él. Sus ojos azules brillaban con humor y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios. El despistado Mike que en el fondo era un buen chico, pero cuya inhabilidad para ver cuándo un chiste había ido demasiado lejos al final fue lo que lo mató.

Seth. El pequeño Seth. Sonreía hacia Edward, estaba todo sonriente en su fotografía como lo había estado en la vida. Por años, él había sido el hermano pequeño que Edward nunca tuvo, constantemente juntándose con él y Leah. Siempre pensó que los hermanos menores de Leah eran una plaga. Ese año, como un estudiante de primer año, a Edward había comenzado a agradarle Seth. Él era divertido, y siempre como un sol, no como Leah quien tenía un oscuro y molesto ser. Seth había sido el más joven en morir en Forks High ese día.

Leah. Su sonrisa era burlona, sus ojos tan retadores como siempre. Ella había sido su mejor amiga desde que su madre se casó con el jefe Swan. Charlie Swan había sido uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Edward, así que sus familias se reunían con frecuencia. Cuando estaban en el segundo año de la educación básica, Leah y Edward se odiaban. Se odiaban hasta que se pelearon. Leah lo empujó tan fuerte que él había hecho una voltereta. Él pensó que era tan genial que le pidió que lo empujara de nuevo, nunca antes había sido capaz de dar una voltereta. Ella lo había llamado tonto y comenzó a enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Eso había sido todo.

Finalmente, aunque tuvo que forzarse a hacerlo, Edward miró la última fotografía.

Angela. Ella lo miró desde su última fotografía escolar, su sonrisa pequeña pero dolorosamente linda. Sus ojos suaves y una pequeña incertidumbre detrás de sus lentes.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero el recuerdo —el peor recuerdo— lo tomó de todas formas. El mundo a su alrededor cambió, y podía escuchar el sonido de los chicos gritando, corriendo.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero todo estaba borroso. Era difícil respirar.

—¿Seth? Sethie. Seth, no. No, no, no —escuchó a Leah decir con voz fina. Trató de enfocarse en el sonido de su voz. La vio, rápidamente. Se estaba moviendo por el suelo, su pierna derecha arrastrándose inútilmente mientras ella se movía hacia una forma desplomada. Seth yacía, su espalda hacia Edward, sin moverse. Había sangre por todos lados. Un charco de ella debajo de Seth. Manchas de ella mientras Leah caía junto a su hermano, sollozando.

Edward parpadeó de nuevo. No podía entender estas imágenes. Su cerebro había dejado de trabajar. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, y no podía pensar alrededor del dolor. Sus pulmones… no debería ser capaz de sentir sus pulmones.

Cuando los ojos de Edward se enfocaron de nuevo, vio a Mike mirándolo de vuelta. No. Los ojos de Mike estaban abiertos, pero no estaban mirando. Estaban en blanco. Sin vista. Había un agujero justo entre ellos. Un agujero limpio con un hilo de sangre dirigiéndose a su sien.

—¿Edward?

El sonido de su voz fue lo último que Edward escuchó antes de que fuera traído de vuelta al presente. Estaba respirando con fuerza. Puntos bailaron ante sus ojos, y un sudor frío lo hizo estremecerse a pesar de la ropa invernal que llevaba. Se giró y se inclinó contra la pared opuesta, apoyándose en su brazo.

Después de un minuto, pudo respirar de nuevo y se forzó a continuar. Caminar a través de los pasillos de Forks High extrañamente se sentía como caminar en el agua. Las voces que oía en su cabeza eran confusas, una mezcla de recuerdos. Aún recordaba cómo era caminar por estos pasillos como estudiante de primer año, sintiendo como si hubiera logrado algo solamente por estar aquí. La preparatoria por fin. Él recordaba que, cuando estaba en segundo año y su hermano mayor estaba en último, Emmett había caminado por el pasillo en su bóxer después de perder una apuesta con su mejor amigo. Recordaba correr a clases, tarde después del almuerzo la primera vez que besó a Angela. Estaban acostados en el asiento trasero de su auto y se habían distraído.

Edward caminó como si estuviera en un trance. Pasó por el pasillo en donde todo había comenzado. En su primer año, él había tenido su casillero en este pasillo. Caminó hacia delante hasta que llegó al vacío en la pared de casilleros.

Aquí fue donde había comenzado.

Eric Yorkie había asistido a todas sus clases en la mañana, Edward tuvo su clase de gobierno con él. Por su vida, después, Edward no pudo recordar si siquiera lo había mirado. Eric siempre había sido un poco extraño. Alejado. Raro. A decir verdad, especialmente después de que él y Angela comenzaron a salir, el chico le daba mala espina a Edward. Pero Edward no podía recordar si siquiera había pensado en Eric ese día, mucho menos mirarlo.

Por otro lado, Eric debía haber pensado en él. Debió haberse sentado en su silla en la esquina del salón y debió mirar a Edward. Era solo una suposición, pero tenía sentido. Después de todo, Edward era el único de esa clase en particular que estaba en la lista.

Esa mañana, cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó, Eric había venido a este pasillo y a su casillero donde guardaba tres armas y muchas balas.

Ambos casilleros, el de Eric y DJ, no estaban ahora. En su lugar estaba un trabajo de arte, una escultura hecha por uno de los estudiantes que había estado en la escuela ese día. Era una pieza tumultuosa, piezas oscuras y luminosas chocando.

Edward no sentía nada mientras miraba a la escultura. Estaba ido, pensando en nada, sintiendo nada. La sensación lo invadía, pero él estaba desconectado de ella.

Continuó caminando, tomando el camino que Eric debió seguir. ¿Se había movido con rapidez? Nadie había escuchado el primer disparo o el pánico los habría salvado. Este pasillo era el más alejado, una adición al otro lado de la escuela, y de la cafetería, en donde todos debían haber estado.

A mitad de la cafetería y el casillero de Eric estaba el gimnasio. Edward entró. Sus pisadas hicieron eco a través del espacio. Recordó cómo se sentía el suelo bajo sus pies mientras corría por la cancha de básquetbol. Recordó el movimiento de la red y sus compañeros de equipo —incluyendo a Mike y Tyler— palmeando su espalda después de un buen juego.

Caminó hacia los silenciosos vestidores y se detuvo afuera de la oficina del entrenador. ¿Sabía Eric que los encontraría a ambos aquí? La señora Goff había estado en la lista, después de todo. ¿Había sido cuestión de suerte —buena para Eric, mala para ella— que ella y el entrenador estuvieran saliendo?

A la señora Goff solo le había disparado una vez. Murió en el hospital en el quirófano. El entrenador… Eric debió haber estado muy molesto con él, porque según lo que Edward había entendido, el cuerpo del hombre había quedado irreconocible.

El estómago de Edward se revolvió y salió de ahí.

En este punto del viaje de Eric, la escuela aún no era consciente del peligro. Alguien ya había encontrado el cuerpo de DJ y había corrido a la dirección aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que Eric entraba a la cafetería.

Edward se detuvo cuando lo vio.

Por supuesto que seguía ahí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Una década de adolescentes habían pasado por la escuela desde ese día. Diez años de chicos se habían sentado en esta sala para almorzar. Se habían reído con los otros, preocupado por los exámenes, y agachado las cabezas para chismear justo como él y sus amigos lo habían hecho.

Todo a su alrededor eran sillas vacías en mesas vacías. Parpadeó varias veces, viendo en su mente la manera en la que todo lucía en el almuerzo ese día, los chicos separados en sus pequeños grupos. Escuchó el barullo. Escuchó la risa sarcástica de Leah y recordó la manera en la que las manos de Mike se movían cuando contaba una historia. Edward caminó y se sentó en "su" asiento en la mesa. En ese entonces, le gustaba sentarse frente a la ventana con su espalda hacia la puerta.

Mike, sentado frente a Edward, había visto a Eric primero. Debió haberlo visto venir, la bala que Eric puso entre sus ojos.

Para Edward, todo había sido estruendos. Varios de ellos. Estruendos y flashes de luz y luego él estaba en el suelo. Él estaba en el suelo y no podía respirar bien. Él estaba en el suelo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. Todos estaban gritando. Leah —la infinitamente feroz y dura como un clavo de Leah— sonaba rota y aterrada.

Dos personas habían salvado la vida de Edward en este lugar.

Eric aún estaba ahí. Se había venido a parar sobre Edward. Edward no podía mirarlo. No podía dejar de mirar a sus amigos. Escuchó el arma cerca de su oído y supo que Eric estaba apuntándole. De nuevo. Sabía que ya le había disparado, y Eric iba a terminar el trabajo. Él sabía estas cosas. No podía comprenderlas, pero las sabía.

Antes de ese disparo, otra voz se escuchó.

—Hijo. ¡Baja el arma!

En su lugar, Eric se giró y le disparó al jefe Swan, quien había entrado solo al edificio después de la primera llamada. Charlie disparó de vuelta.

Por encima del sonido de los disparos, Edward escuchó una sola voz.

—Edward.

Sus ojos encontraron a Angela. Ella estaba en el suelo también, no muy lejos de él. Sus cuerpos giraban en direcciones opuestas, pero estaban cara a cara. Ella tosió. La sangre manchó sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban en paz, su expresión era dulce. Ella era tan dulce.

El rojo se extendió como una flor, creciendo contra el blanco de su chaqueta.

Ella se estiró por él y, sin pensarlo, él se estiró por ella. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Él se aferró a sus dedos.

—No tengas miedo —susurró ella—. Te amo.

Él trató de encontrar su voz, pero no pudo hablar. A duras penas y podía respirar ahora.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo, y él obedeció.

Angela le dijo que cerrara los ojos, así que cuando Eric lo miró otra vez después de sus disparos con Charlie, él pensó que Edward estaba muerto. Él siguió, determinado a eliminar a las personas que pudiera de su lista antes de que se disparara a sí mismo.

—No tengas miedo. Te amo. Cierra los ojos.

Edward miró al suelo, imaginando a sus amigos en donde cayeron. Imaginando su propio cuerpo. Se imaginó a los cinco, su sangre acumulándose y mezclándose como ellos nunca lo harían de nuevo en vida.

Seth y Mike habían muerto al instante. Leah murió dos días después en el hospital.

Angela murió en este suelo, agarrando la mano de Edward.

—No tengas miedo. Te amo. Cierra los ojos.

Ser disparado había sido el dolor físico más grande que Edward alguna vez se pudo haber imaginado. Un dolor tan terrible que no podía ni siquiera gritar.

La emoción que le azotó ahora era peor. Mucho peor. Eran sus entrañas siendo jaladas y sus pulmones siendo apretados y su corazón retorciéndose con agonía en su pecho. Convirtió sus manos en puños y los azotó en la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella. Jadeó ante la fuerza de su dolor.

Sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió.

Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Él había sobrevivido.

Su sangre se había limpiado del suelo. Los agujeros de las balas se habían reparado. El mundo había seguido adelante. Sus amigos —su novia— nunca lo harían. Una década había pasado, pero Edward aún no había descubierto cómo vivir con eso. Todos los que se habían sentado en esta mesa habían muerto, pero él aún estaba aquí.

¿Alguna vez sería capaz de aceptarlo?

* * *

 **Mil gracias por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a la historia, todos sus reviews, favoritos y follows :)**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Noelia, Lady Grigori, Marie Sellory, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Maria Swan de Cullen, Angeles MC, Yani B, eliana peluso 750, Pera lt, Lorenitta22, marme, EmmaBe, Nanda, lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, carolaap, Mary de cullen, bbluelilas, caresgar26, tulgarita, libbnnygramajo, freedom2604, krisr0405, Chayley Costa, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, blueebells, Gabriela Cullen, Noir Lark, SweetSorrow16Love, Leah De Call, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, patymdn y BellaSwanMasen.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos el siguiente lunes :)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Antes**_

El almuerzo había terminado, y todos se dirigían a su siguiente clase cuando una conmoción comenzó a escucharse por los pasillos. Alguien estaba gritando algo que Bella no pudo entender. Entonces, había gritos y llantos. Algunos chicos comenzaron a correr.

El director habló por los altavoces ordenando que todos regresaran a sus salones en donde serían contados. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir a una milla por minuto. Cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo, lo hizo trotando. Los salones parecían más seguros que el pasillo expuesto. A su alrededor, algunos chicos comenzaron a llorar.

Fue ahí cuando lo escuchó.

—Hay gente muerta en la preparatoria. Alguien estaba disparando.

El corazón de Bella dejó de latir. Forks solamente tenía una preparatoria. La preparatoria a la que sus hermanastros asistían.

Corrió. Las puertas principales estaban bloqueadas por maestros que le decían a los chicos que dieran la vuelta y regresaran a sus salones. Bella se hizo camino entre la masa de gente y se dirigió en su lugar hacia el salón de drama. Ella no estaba en la clase, pero trabajaba en los escenarios cuando los chicos de la clase hacían una obra. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, y sabía que había una salida hacia la parte lateral del edificio.

En minutos, estaba afuera. Forks High estaba cruzando el campo de la secundaria. La conmoción le dijo lo que no se había permitido creer. Algo estaba muy, muy mal. Patrullas policiacas —con las luces prendidas— se estacionaban descuidadamente. Bella, instintivamente, corrió hacia ellas.

Vio al oficial Marks primero, gritando algo en el radio de su hombro mientras señalaba hacia los estudiantes de preparatoria que estaban gritando que se dirigieran al estacionamiento. Todos estaban gritando, padres y chicos gritando nombres, buscando a sus seres queridos. Bella escaneó el estacionamiento, cada uno de los frenéticos latidos de su corazón gritaba el nombre de Leah y Seth.

Bella era la hija de un policía. Sabía demasiado bien que no debería molestar a los oficiales. Había muy pocos de ellos para comenzar, y esta escena era demasiado caótica. Pero en el momento, no puedo evitarlo. Tomó el brazo del oficial Marks.

—¿Dónde está mi papá?

Su papá sabría lo que estaba pasando. Si podía encontrarlo, todo estaría bien. Si podía encontrarlo, él le diría que Seth y Leah estaban bien. Él los mantendría a todos a salvo.

—Bella, tú…

Su radio sonó con dos mensajes, uno después del otro.

—El tirador ha caído. La situación está controlada. Voy a volver por el jefe ahora. ¿En dónde están los malditos doctores?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. El oficial Marks se movió, de frente a ella.

—Los envío ahora —señaló a la pequeña unidad médica de Forks. Solamente tenían una ambulancia.

—¿Dónde está el jefe? ¿Dónde está mi papá? —Bella sacudió al oficial Marks—. ¿Por qué tiene que regresar por él?

—Bella...

Pero ella ya estaba corriendo.

—Atrápenla —gritó el oficial Marks, y de repente, Bella sintió unos brazos envueltos a su alrededor con un agarre de hierro.

Bella gritó y pateó, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!

—Cálmate, Bella —dijo el hombre—. Vamos. Solo cálmate.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, demonios. —Aún podía escuchar al oficial hablar por el radio—. El jefe está… Jesús. Está muerto. Se ha ido.

Los brazos alrededor de Bella se tensaron, y ella gritó. Fue un horrible, largo sonido que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer. Luego, se derrumbó sobre el brazo que la sostenía, derrumbada y sin vida mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

* * *

 _ **Ahora**_

Bella había estado evitando esta llamada.

Había pasado un año desde que se había mudado de vuelta a Forks. Cuando aceptó este trabajo —asistiendo al empleado de mantenimiento del distrito— sabía que eventualmente terminaría en Forks High.

Tomó un profundo respiro mientras salía del auto. El aire helado ayudó a aplacar la náusea que sentía en el estómago. Hubo un tiempo en el que estaba desesperada por llegar a Forks High. Por cosas del destino, nunca pisaría Forks High como estudiante.

Bella caminó hacia la parte lateral del edifico, donde la entrada de mantenimiento se encontraba. Entró, y bajó su caja de herramientas. El encargado regular de mantenimiento —su jefe, el señor Cheney— había dejado instrucciones específicas acerca de algunos problemas que estaban teniendo la ventilación en los salones del lado derecho.

Pasó media hora antes de que tuviera que admitir que estaba postergando las cosas. Era ridículo sentir ansiedad por estar en una escuela. La mayor parte de su familia había muerto aquí, pero eso no era culpa de la escuela. No habría sangre en la pared. Ni siquiera quedaba mucho de ellos; nada para mostrar que siquiera habían estado aquí.

Salir a la tenue luz de los pasillos era surreal. Era, después de todo, una preparatoria normal: sus pisos rayados por el uso y las paredes llenas de pósteres. Estaba en silencio, muy diferente de la escena que ella se había imaginado demasiadas veces durante la última década.

Se había imaginado los gritos. Los balazos.

Se había imaginado lo que su padre debió de haber estado pensando mientras corría por estos pasillos hacia la cafetería. ¿Habría su corazón latido como el de ella lo estaba haciendo ahora, o había estado calmado, preparado? Suponía que se veía calmada en el exterior, así que si su imaginación solo pintaba a su padre controlado, eso no significaba que así se hubiera sentido en realidad. ¿Habría estado aterrado, o acaso no se habría tomado en serio a un estúpido chico con un arma? Se preguntaba si sus manos temblaron mientras caminaba, con la pistola afuera. Sus manos estaban temblando justo ahora. Se estaba volviendo difícil sostener la caja de herramientas.

Mientras se aproximaba a la cafetería, le tomó un minuto completo descubrir que el ligero llanto que escuchó no era su imaginación. No estaba sola. Alguien estaba ahí, llorando.

Bella bajó su caja de herramientas y sacó el martillo más grande que tenía. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza, se dirigió con lentitud al último lugar en donde quería estar.

La cafetería tenía la misma tenue iluminación que el resto de la escuela. Era el lugar más escalofriante del edificio, las sillas en las mesas como si fueran fantasmas esperando a que la vida regresara a estos pasillos. La cafetería estaba vacía a excepción de una sola persona sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la otra entrada. Era un hombre. Estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Bella dudó. En los mejores momentos, ella podía ser socialmente rara. Nunca se juntaba bien con la gente, especialmente después de perder a su familia. No tenía idea de qué hacer con un hombre adulto en lágrimas.

Él no estaba llorando histéricamente. De hecho, probablemente no apreciaría ser interrumpido por una extraña.

Justo cuando decidió retirarse, su pie se atoró con una de las sillas. Se tambaleó, y sus brazos se movieron; el martillo salió volando. Terminó cayendo al suelo, llevándose varias sillas con ella. Se encontró mirando al techo, parpadeando mientras trataba de descubrir qué era lo que había pasado.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella parpadeó varias veces más hasta que el rostro encima de ella se volvió claro. El extraño tenía unos tristes ojos verdes, rojos por el llanto. Él era hermoso.

También le era familiar.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó, incrédula.

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión, luego sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Bitty?

Bella hizo una mueca pero tomó la mano que él le ofrecía, dejando que la sentara.

—No me llames así. —Así era como Leah solía llamarla y Edward, siendo su perrito faldero, se había unido.

Para la sorpresa de Bella, Edward la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Dios. Bitty. Quiero decir… Bella. —Se separó—. Lo siento. No esperaba verte.

—Sí —bufó Bella—. No estaba exactamente en mis planes de hoy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

—Trabajo aquí.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eres maestra?

Ella se rio. El sonido era, de alguna forma, amargo.

—No. No soy maestra. —Bella puso sus manos a sus costados, insegura del porqué estaba tan a la defensiva. Aún estaba conmocionada, por su caída y por estar aquí. Hablando de una escuela llena de fantasmas…—. Tú ni siquiera vives aquí.

—Ah. —Él se rascó la nuca—. Sí. Tampoco pensé que tú lo hicieras.

Un poco temblorosa en las rodillas, Bella se sentó en la silla más cercana.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Edward se sentó frente a ella.

—Traté de encontrarte. —Su voz era baja mientras hablaba. Gentil. Puso sus manos en la mesa y juntó los dedos—. Me tomó un par de años retomar mi vida después… —Movió la mano alrededor de la cafetería—. Después de esto. Por supuesto que pensé en ti. Tú y tu madrastra perdieron más ese día.

Bella se estremeció y se sentó, cruzando los brazos.

—Ese es un concurso que nunca quieres ganar —asintió hacia él, calmándose un poco—. Aunque no estoy segura si tienes razón. —Lo miró deliberadamente.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón en que es un concurso que no quieres ganar, aún digo que no es un concurso en absoluto. —Él miró hacia arriba—. Yo no perdí a mi familia, y mi estabilidad.

—¿Estabilidad? —¿Acaso este sujeto estaba hablando de su salud mental? ¿Qué sabía él, de todas formas?

Edward lucía avergonzado.

—Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Leah solía decir que tú vivías con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo porque tu madre era, uh…

—¿Una rara que no se molestaba en quedarse en un lugar lo suficiente como para dejarme terminar un solo semestre en el mismo lugar? —preguntó Bella, entendiendo todo. Leah no había sido alguien que creyera en el tacto. Le había dicho a Bella muchas veces lo que pensaba de su madre. Le dijo más que frecuentemente lo que pensaba de Bella por ser hija de Renée.

—¿Tu madre no se asentó incluso después de todo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—El tiroteo no cambió su forma de ser. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mira, no quiero ser grosera, pero me está dando escalofríos el estar aquí. —Se seguía preguntando en dónde había caído el cuerpo de su padre. En algún lugar de esta habitación, ¿pero en dónde?

—Sí. Ya había terminado aquí. —Parecía dudoso mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie—. Escucha, ¿crees que podamos tomar un café? ¿O almorzar? ¿Ponernos al día?

—Um… —Tenía la infantil urgencia de decir que no. Al Edward que ella conocía no le agradaba Bella. Pero eso había sido hacía diez años atrás cuando ellos habían sido literalmente niños, y todo había cambiado desde entonces. Ella era la única conexión que a él le quedaba con su mejor amiga.

—Es cierto. Dijiste que estabas trabajando —dijo, malinterpretando su silencio—. ¿Quizá después de que salgas?

Tenía una expresión tan sincera en su rostro, que la actitud defensiva de Bella se derritió. Un poco.

—No, está bien. No tengo horarios fijos. Esto tiene que quedar antes de que mi jefe regrese de sus vacaciones, pero eso está a unos días de distancia. —Su labio se retorció—. ¿Qué te parece Pacific Pizza?

La sonrisa con la que respondió fue triste e irónica. Sabía que había hecho la conexión. Tan pronto como él y Leah habían tenido permiso de salir por el pueblo por su cuenta, ellos habían ido a Pacific Pizza. En los primeros días, Bella y Seth les rogaron que los dejaran ir con ellos. Después que Seth entró a la preparatoria, ellos lo aceptaron en su pequeño grupo. Bella nunca logró eso.

Edward asintió.

—Buen plan. ¿Te veo ahí?

Algunos minutos después, estaban frente a la barra, viendo el menú.

—¿Qué es lo que solían pedir?

—Ja. Dependía del día y de quién estaba con nosotros. Seth podía comer una pizza grande él solo, lo juro. —Edward inclinó la cabeza, pensando—. Cuando solo éramos Leah y yo, compartíamos una pizza de peperoni, aceitunas y piña.

—Esa suena bien.

Cuando se sentaron frente a frente, Bella no pudo evitar reír. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Solo pensaba que mi yo de trece años ya estaría muerta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tú por qué crees? Tenía un enamoramiento contigo, por supuesto.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eso en verdad te sorprende?

—Bueno, sí. No fuimos muy ambles contigo. —Miró hacia la mesa, obviamente avergonzado—. No fui muy amable contigo.

—Éramos chicos. Se supone que tienes que ser grosero con la hermana menor de tu mejor amiga. —Rodó los ojos—. Y las chicas de trece años no son exactamente conocidas por su gusto en los hombres. Aunque, para ser honestos, mi historial desde entonces tampoco ha sido estelar. Pero así es como mi vida se ha vuelto desde entonces.

Él lucía triste, y ella ladeó la cabeza, su propia expresión no mostraba arrepentimientos.

»No era lo que querías oír, ¿cierto? —Bella no jugó el juego de la charla amigable. Él dijo que quería ponerse al día; ella no iba a escribirle un cuento de hadas.

—Por supuesto que quiero escuchar que en tu vida solamente han pasado cosas buenas después de lo que tuviste que pasar, pero no quiero que mientas por mi bien.

—Nunca he pasado una sola noche en las calles. No soy una adicta. Nunca he sido sexualmente atacada, aunque por un tiempo tuve un novio al que le gustaba golpearme el rostro —bufó—. Lo dejé pasar una vez. La segunda, lo pateé en las bolas y me fui. Salí con un par de imbéciles que algunas personas podrían decir que abusaron verbalmente de mí, si crees en ese tipo de cosas. —Separó las manos—. Así que pudo haber sido peor. —Se recargó en el asiento, tomando de su refresco—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Él parpadeó varias veces, obviamente sorprendido.

—Yo, uh… —sonrió un poco y pasó una mano por sus ojos antes de recuperar la compostura—. Tampoco he pasado una sola noche en las calles. Nunca he tenido una novia abusiva, pero bueno, realmente nunca he tenido una novia. Una vez me golpeó un sujeto, pero la seguridad llegó a él antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Por qué nunca has tenido una novia?

Su boca se alzó un poco en la comisura.

—Problemas de compromiso. —Se encogió de hombros—. En realidad el problema es no tener tiempo para comprometerme en una relación. No ha habido descanso para mí en la última década, si eso tiene sentido. Y, no soy realmente del tipo que sale con alguien. Todo ese proceso parece exhaustivo para mí.

Bella bufó.

—Yo tampoco salgo con nadie. El idiota golpeador fue el único chico que consideré como mi novio, y si quieres saber la verdad, no estaba demasiado atada a él. Solamente en el sentido literal. Vivimos juntos por muy poco tiempo porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de pagar por un lugar propio. Hasta hace poco, mi estilo de vida ha sido bastante nómada.

—¿Cuándo terminaste de vuelta en Forks?

—Ahh. —Bella ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose por un minuto por qué le estaba diciendo a, prácticamente, un extraño la historia de su vida—. Hace alrededor de un año, me metí en varios problemas. Lo que no es raro en mí, a decir verdad. Me meto en pequeños problemas por aquí y allá. Nada mortal, pero supongo que he estado esposada más de una vez en mi vida, y he sido desalojada, y… lo que sea.

»Así que, la última vez, no pude localizar a mi mamá. —Bella rodó los ojos. Como si eso fuera una sorpresa—. Llamé a Sue.

—¿Tu madrastra? —preguntó Edward, verificando.

—Sí. —Ahora el tono de Bella era suave—. No quería hacerlo. No quería molestarla con mi mierda. Yo… ya sabes, la quiero. Siempre me trató bien. No la culpo por cerrarse de la manera en la que lo hizo cuando sus hijos de verdad murieron. Perder a dos esposos en un lapso de ocho años fue lo suficientemente malo, ¿pero dos hijos además? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Como sea. Trato de no molestarla con mi mierda, pero la llamé esa vez.

»Ella me ayudó a arreglar mis problemas. Me dijo que se había quedado con la casa de mi papá aquí en Forks, y que yo debería tenerla. Era de mi papá, después de todo. La casa de su familia, y ella no quería volver aquí. —Bella hizo una mueca—. Yo tampoco quería, ¿pero sin renta? No podía decir que no ha eso. No desde mi perspectiva.

—Así que aquí estás —dijo Edward. Él se estremeció—. Y, ¿trabajas en la escuela?

Las palabras trajeron de vuelta los escalofríos, y Bella se estremeció, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho.

—No. No trabajo en la escuela. De hecho, hoy fue la primera vez que volví ahí.

—No entiendo. Dijiste que...

—Trabajo para el tipo que hace el mantenimiento del distrito escolar —interrumpió Bella antes de que él pudiera pensar que ella era una mentirosa o una acosadora o que había estado ahí para robar la escuela—. Él me da trabajo cuando tiene demasiado o, como ahora, cuando está de vacaciones. No es un empleo fijo, y no había tenido que ir a la preparatoria hasta ahora.

—Oh. Supongo que ya somos dos, entonces.

Bella lo miró.

—¿Esta es la primera vez que has vuelto ahí?

Su mejilla se frunció.

—Estar en esa cafetería es el último recuerdo que tengo de Forks hasta esta mañana. Desperté en Seattle, y nunca volví.

Bella asintió. Recordaba eso. El pequeño hospital de Forks no estaba equipado para el tipo de heridas que Edward tenía. El mejor cirujano del equipo era su propio padre.

—No puedo decir que te culpo.

—¿Cómo es estar de vuelta aquí? —Su expresión era severa pero curiosa mientras la miraba.

Maldición. Sus ojos verdes eran tan, tan bonitos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Apesta. Hay demasiados fantasmas. — _Odio esa casa_. Quería decir las palabras en voz alta, pero no le había dicho a nadie esa parte—. Odio como la gente reacciona ante mí volviendo —dijo en su lugar—. Y también odio a los que no reaccionan; los que no recuerdan porque eran demasiado jóvenes, o no estaban aquí. Luego, los que sí recuerdan me dan esta mirada que no puedo soportar.

—Lástima. Pero también como si pensaran que deben compartirlo contigo.

—Sí. —Bella asintió—. Nos pasó a todos. Eso es lo que dicen.

—Cuando no les pasó a todos ellos. No todos ellos perdieron a alguien. —Miró hacia abajo—. Y ellos no estaban ahí.

Bella se sintió como una tonta entonces. Tenía su imaginación, y la infernal experiencia de ir a un servicio funerario con tres ataúdes al centro y al frente. Él experimentó cosas que ella solo era capaz de ver en sus pesadillas.

—Mierda. Lo siento. Estoy haciendo lo mismo. Yo no estaba ahí.

Él alzó la cabeza, su sonrisa era pequeña y triste ahora.

—Hablar de ello no es lo mismo a tratar de compartir la experiencia conmigo.

—No. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Pienso en ello demasiado. Cómo se sentiría ser disparado, sin mencionar que por un chico que conociste en la escuela. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo lucía Yorkie.

Edward palideció ante el sonido de su nombre, pero no habló.

»Y no sé lo que es ver a mis amigos, mi novia, morir. Eso es otro infierno que no puedo compartir contigo.

—Sí. —Su voz era dura, grave cuando habló. Se puso de pie—. La pizza está lista.

Cuando volvió, un silencio incómodo descendió sobre ellos. Bella no sabía qué decir. Cada vez que pensaba en algo, se quedaba estancada en un círculo de pensamientos, de recuerdos, fragmentos de conversaciones e imágenes del pasado.

La pizza sabía como aserrín, pero la masticó de todas formas.

—Leah te amaba, sabes. —Bella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que saltó ante el sonido de la voz de Edward—. Lo siento —dijo—. Y probablemente sabías eso. Sé que fuimos idiotas contigo, pero ella te amaba. Ella y Seth lo hacían.

Bella dudaba mucho eso, pero sonrió de todas formas.

—Sí, bueno. El sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

A pesar del elefante en la habitación, la conversación se volvió demasiado intensa para ambos. Por un acuerdo no verbal, sacaron el tema del tiroteo y sus vidas de la mesa. Llenaron el resto del almuerzo con pláticas sin sentido. Películas que habían visto. Lugares a los que habían ido. Bella notó que muchos de los lugares a los que Edward había ido involucraban aviones y otros países. Ella había ido a México y Canadá, pero los únicos aviones a los que se había subido la involucraban a ella entre sus padres cuando era más joven. Tampoco hablaron de eso.

Sorprendentemente, Edward era alguien con quien era demasiado fácil hablar. Y lindo. Mucho más lindo de lo que su yo adolescente había sido.

Eventualmente, ambos dejaron de pretender que tenían hambre. El teléfono de Edward sonó, y Bella realmente quería terminar con ese miserable trabajo. Edward la acompañó de vuelta a su camioneta. Puso una mano en su puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

Sorprendida, Bella lo miró. Había un conflicto en sus ojos, y le tomó diez segundos encontrar su mirada.

—¿Puedo verte otra vez? ¿Quizá esta noche?

Ella tuvo que reírse.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? —preguntó solo para molestarlo.

—Uhhh… seguro. Claro. Sí.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron.

—Pero tú no sales en citas.

—Tú tampoco. Quizá podamos no salir en citas juntos.

—Genial. ¿Qué te parece a las siete?

Él sonrió. Era la clase de sonrisa que hacía que una persona —o quizá solo ella— se sintiera mareada.

—Puedo a las siete. ¿Puedo pasar por ti?

Jodido día surreal. Se rio de nuevo, porque eso era ridículo, también. Después de todo, ella tenía una camioneta.

—Sí, por qué no. Recuerdas el lugar, ¿cierto?

Su sonrisa cayó, pero no del todo.

—Sí. Sí, lo recuerdo.

Ambos dudaron un segundo. Bella no sabía si debía o no disculparse, pero Edward se estiró y pasó sus dedos por su mejilla.

—Ve con cuidado. Te veré esta noche.

Luego, cerró su puerta y se dirigió hacia su auto.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Gracias enormes a todas las que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado, los leo todos y no saben como me emocionan siempre. Gracias por compartir sus opiniones y experiencias, cada review lo aprecio demasiado :´) gracias a:**

 **ORP, alejandra1987, Marie Sellory, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Cary, Pera lt, Miri, Noelia, EmmaBe, Pili, soledadcullen, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, kaja0507, Angeles MC, Mary de cullen, carolaap, Noir Lark, Adriu, tulgarita, bbluelilas, libbnnygramajo, caresgar26, Sully YM, krisr0405, patymdn, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, eliana peluso 750, Maria Swan de Cullen y FlorMarchese.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todas y nos leemos la próxima :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—No volveré a Seattle hoy.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Edward prácticamente podía ver parpadear a su madre. Le había rogado que la dejara ir con él, pero él se había negado.

—Edward, tan solo esta mañana no podías soportar el pensar estar ahí.

—Fue terrible. —Su garganta se cerró ante el recuerdo. Nunca sería capaz de explicar cómo caminar por los pasillos de Forks High se sintió como si estuviera caminando por un río de sangre—. No tengo idea de cómo soportaré la ceremonia.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. —La voz de su madre era tan calmante y comprensiva como siempre—. ¿Acaso es… estás teniendo algún tipo de reacción, cariño? ¿Es por eso que no puedes conducir de vuelta?

Edward tuvo que sonreír. Una reacción. Como si hubiera tomado una nueva medicina y ésta le hubiera provocado urticaria. Pero era una descripción tan adecuada como cualquiera. Su madre había estado presente en muchos de sus flashbacks más severos y en sus peores momentos. Había estado aterrada de esa posibilidad, que él tuviera un paralizante ataque de pánico al poner un pie en la escuela y que no hubiera nadie para ayudarlo.

—No es eso, mamá. Um. —Cerró los ojos, debatiendo si quería meter a su madre en esto—. ¿Recuerdas a Bella Swan?

—¿Pequeña Bitty? —Fue Emmett quien habló entonces. Su madre debió de haberlo puesto en altavoz—. La recuerdo.

—Sí. ¿Oye, Em? Solías salir en citas con chicas aquí en Forks. ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí?

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea, y Edward pudo haberse pateado a sí mismo. Podía decir que su hermano estaba conteniendo la risa cuando habló.

—¿Quieres repetirme eso? ¿Tendrás una cita con una chica? No, espera. ¿Saldrás con Bitty? ¿Cómo en una cita?

Sí, definitivamente eso había sido un error.

—No es una cita. No en realidad. Solamente pregunté si podía vera de nuevo esta noche, eso es todo.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea a excepción de una suave risa que Edward identificó como su padre. Genial, así que todos estaban ahí. Él bufó.

—Ustedes son maravillosos. Llamaré después.

—No. Cariño, espera. —Esme sonaba demasiado divertida como para calmar la irritación de Edward—. Lo siento. Es solo que no esperábamos esto cuando fuiste ahí solo. ¿Por qué no retrocedes y nos dices qué pasó?

Así que Edward contó la historia. Omitió las partes en las que prefería no pensar. Su tiempo en la escuela antes de que Bella llegara era una horrible mezcla de emociones que aún no había descifrado. Sus recuerdos, buenos y malos, se mezclaron con una abrumante sensación de injusticia. La preparatoria. En su momento, se había sentido tan grande. Ahora, como un adulto, sabía qué pequeña había sido la experiencia de la preparatoria. Había todo un mundo allá fuera que sus amigos ni siquiera podrían haberlo imaginado.

Habló de Bella asustándolo, cuando las sillas se cayeron, el fuerte sonido le había dado pánico. Algo estaba pasando de nuevo en ese lugar. Algo devastador. Había visto su cuerpo en el suelo y por tres horribles segundos mientras corría hacia ella, pensó que todo estaba pasando de nuevo.

Pero luego había visto que la chica —mujer— estaba bien, solo aturdida. No había sangre. Los gritos estaban en su cabeza. Había profundidad en sus lindos ojos marrones. No como los ojos de Mike, que habían estado vacíos y sin vida en la muerte.

Sus padres, especialmente, estaban preocupados por Bella. Hablaban de ella seguido poco después de que había pasado, preguntándose qué había pasado con ella. Siempre había sido amable con ellos. Una buena chica, y la alegría de su padre. Charlie, dijeron sus padres, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto con su, frecuentemente callada, niña pequeña. Edward fue evasivo cuando habló de lo que había estado haciendo en estos últimos diez años. Ella había sido honesta con él, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que él gritara sus problemas a quien sea que los escuchara.

—No creo que la vida la haya tratado demasiado bien —dijo en su lugar—. No es una cita. No en realidad. Ninguno de los dos es fanático de ese tipo de cosas. Solamente quería pasar más tiempo con ella. No podía dejar que el almuerzo fuera el final.

—Creo que eso es comprensible —dijo Esme.

—Oye, ¿aún luce como un chico? —preguntó Emmett. Alguien, probablemente su esposa, golpeó su brazo—. Ow. Oye, ¿qué? Lo hacía. Era tan flacucha y desgarbada, incluso como adolescente.

—Ella tenía trece —dijo Edward, vagamente enojado por alguna razón—. Ella es…

No era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Bella había crecido para convertirse en una mujer impresionante. Tenía ojos, y era un hombre heterosexual caliente. Le gustaba la forma de su trasero. Le gustaban las curvas de su cuerpo. Le gustaba la forma de sus labios y el desafío en sus ojos. Pero nada de eso era el punto.

—Ella ha crecido, eso es todo —finalizó.

—Uh huh. Bueno, no sé qué decirte, hombre. Forks nunca fue un lugar caliente para las citas. Es por eso que muchos chicos consumían drogas.

—Emmett —dijo su madre, escandalizada—. ¿Consumiste drogas?

—Ah, no abras una caja con la que no puedas lidiar, mamá. Y no creas que tu hijo dorado era completamente inocente —pausó—. No me mires así. Los dos terminamos bien.

—Bien, así que podemos borrar las drogas de la lista con seguridad —dijo Edward secamente. Internamente, se preguntó acerca de Bella y las drogas. No soy adicta, había dicho, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera envuelta en eso—. ¿Qué otra cosa hacías con tus novias?

—¿Qué es lo que tú hacías con _tu_ novia?

El corazón de Edward dolió, y miró sus manos. La ola de culpa que sentía probablemente era estúpida. Si Angela hubiera vivido, probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido a una relación a distancia. Aun así, especialmente estando de vuelta en Forks con recuerdos de su dulce sonrisa en cada giro, se sentía mal estar hablando acerca de ver a otra mujer.

—Lo siento —dijo Emmett, dándose cuenta.

—Está bien. Y solo tuve una novia. Realmente no salimos como tal. Solo pasábamos el tiempo juntos. —Y besándose. Hablando sobre cómo sería el futuro lejos de Forks con las narices rozándose y los labios tocándose de vez en cuando. Nada que realmente pudiera hacer con Bella.

Emmett bufó.

—¿Crees que hice algo diferente? Solamente pasábamos el rato cuando los padres y hermanos pequeños no estaban alrededor. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—¿Estás tratando de causarle un infarto a tu madre? La ignorancia es felicidad, hijo —dijo Carlisle al teléfono, sonando divertido.

—Es el pasado, mamá. Salí de mi adolescencia sin ninguna sobredosis o envenenamiento por alcohol o un bebé sorpresa. Está bien —se rio—. En serio, Edward. Si fuera verano, quizá tendría otras sugerencias para ti. Pero al menos que vayas a un bar, tu opción es alguno de los restaurantes y en ese caso tendrías una hora límite.

Edward golpeó el volante con sus dedos, considerándolo. Definitivamente no llevaría a Bella a un bar sin saber de qué vicios ella quería alejarse.

—Supongo que tendré que ponerme creativo. Como sea. Los llamo mañana.

—¡Buena suerte, hermano! —dijo Emmett antes de que Edward terminara la llamada.

* * *

Era extraño estacionarse en la casa de los Swan. Incluso en la oscuridad, la casa era familiar. Cuando miró al asiento del pasajero, él casi se sorprendió de no ver a Leah ahí, quedándose unos minutos más mientras terminaban de reírse a carcajadas de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. Antes de que tuviera auto, eso les molestaba a sus padres. Se estacionaban para dejar a Leah, y él y Leah se quedaban en el asiento trasero, las cabezas juntas, riéndose de algo o del otro.

Edward tenía varios amigos ahora, pero ninguno como Leah. En realidad, ninguno como alguna de las personas que perdió una década atrás.

Quitándose eso de encima lo mejor que pudo, Edward salió del auto. Se estremeció. El frío era del tipo que se metía en cada centímetro de su piel y bajo su chaqueta. Se acomodó los guantes mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Hola —dijo Bella a modo de saludo. Abrió la puerta y volvió a meterse—. Entra —llamó por encima de su hombro—. Lo siento. Me distraje. Dame un segundo, ¿sí?

Edward cerró la puerta, mirando alrededor. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. La casa estaba casi exactamente como la recordaba. Los mismos muebles. Lo más grande que el jefe había pescado aún estaba en la pared, junto con algunas piezas de arte Quileute.

Bella había quitado todas las fotografías de la familia. Recientemente, también. Sus sombras aún podían verse en la pared al subir las escaleras. Tan triste como lo ponía eso, Edward también estaba aliviado. Había manejado hasta esta casa sin ningún tipo de inquietud. Ya podía oír las voces en su cabeza. Realmente no quería ver a Leah y Seth en las paredes como habían sido en la escuela. No quería ver al jefe orgulloso y de pie junto a su familia. No quería ver a Sue sonriendo y feliz. No quería ver a la pequeña Bella, tímida y fuera de lugar, pero aún parte de esta familia.

La casa era la misma, y aun así era diferente. Como la escuela, muy callada.

—Tenías razón —dijo Edward en voz baja mientras entraba a la sala de estar, donde Bella había desaparecido.

No miró hacia arriba de inmediato. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas frente a la mesa de café. Había piezas a su alrededor, y tenía una página de internet abierta en su teléfono.

—¿Sobre qué tenía razón?

—Hay fantasmas aquí.

Alzó los ojos para que se encontraran con los de él, y sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Demasiado aterrador para ti?

—No —dijo Edward, no diciendo del todo la verdad. Se sentó en la silla del jefe. Los ojos de ella lo siguieron mientras lo hacía, pero no lo detuvo—. Pero lo sería, creo, si tuviera que estar aquí solo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ella bufó suavemente, regresando sus ojos a su trabajo.

—Puedes hacer muchas cosas si no tienes otra opción. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quiero decir, supongo que sí tengo una opción, ¿cierto? ¿En esa forma de que las personas siempre tienen una opción? Técnicamente, tengo más ahora de lo que he tenido desde que cumplí dieciocho y heredé una buena parte del seguro de mi papá. Sue firmó para que esta casa fuera mía. Ella era la dueña y ahora lo soy yo. Podría venderla, y usar el dinero para estar en otro lado, ¿pero luego qué?

»Una casa en Forks no vale lo que las casas en otros lugares lo hacen. Y aún no tengo un trabajo. No tengo habilidades comprobadas. No tengo un plan —sonrió, su tono se estaba volviendo irónico—. Hice eso por mucho tiempo. Solo seguir en movimiento. Seguir en movimiento hasta que encuentres algún lugar que se siente como el hogar. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No funcionó para mí, así que estoy tratando de quedarme quieta por un minuto.

Suspirando, miró alrededor y se estremeció.

»Algunas veces pienso que debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir moviéndome. Ser una de esas historias, ¿sabes? Escoger una gran ciudad y descubrir cómo quedarme ahí.

—Sí —dijo Edward con una risa—. Sé de ese problema. Viví en Nueva York por un tiempo. Fui a la escuela ahí, y tuve un departamento de una sola habitación que compartí con seis personas.

Las cejas de Bella se arquearon en sorpresa.

—¿Seis?

—Sí. Uno de esos en donde mis compañeros de departamento dormían en una cama inflable en la cocina. Teníamos que pasar sobre él y su novia o novio de turno para conseguir café.

Ambos se rieron. Ella tenía una linda risa.

—Sí, creo que mi límite sería cuatro compañeros, pero de nuevo, nunca he tratado de vivir en algún lugar en donde la renta fuera tan alta como he escuchado que es en Nueva York. —Ella hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Ah. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Realmente fue mi culpa. Pude haber vivido en los dormitorios, pero tenía diecinueve. Había aceptado un trabajo sin importancia, y supongo que estaba tratando de probar mi independencia. No duré demasiado. El siguiente semestre, me mudé de nuevo al campus.

Bella asintió.

—¿En qué es tu título?

—Negocios.

Bella asintió de nuevo, más lento esta vez.

—Uh huh. —Presionó sus labios juntos, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo por un minuto—. Un título en negocios en una escuela de Nueva York.

—Sí.

Lo miró.

—Eso es lo que Leah quería hacer.

Por la manera en la que lo miró, Edward tuvo la extraña sensación de que ella podía ver el fondo de su alma. Como si no estuviera engañándola, aunque no estaba tratando de engañar a nadie. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Sí.

Ella miró de nuevo a la mesa, concentrándose otra vez.

—Oye, es más de lo que yo pude lograr. Apenas y me gradué de la preparatoria el año pasado. —Le lanzó una mirada por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

Para este punto Edward ya no estaba sorprendido. Su corazón se retorció. Ella era lista; él sabía eso. El jefe Swan nunca dejaba de hablar de este premio u otro que ella solía recibir. Leah podía ser evasiva al respecto, pero también estaba muy orgullosa.

— _Publicaron el ensayo de mi hermana pequeña en una revista_ —le había dicho una vez, sonriendo—. _Es bastante cool, ¿no?_

¿Qué tan bajo había caído esta chica para ni siquiera terminar la preparatoria a tiempo?

—¿En dónde aprendiste todo esto? —preguntó Edward, moviendo la barbilla hacia la laptop en la que estaba trabajando—. Tengo que admitir, cuando mi laptop no sirve, la llevo al Geek Squad.

—Me gradué de la escuela de YouTube en la Universidad de Google —sonrió—. Era una necesidad. Cuando las cosas se averiaban alrededor de la casa, me refiero a cuando viví con mi madre, a ella le tomaba años arreglar las cosas. Y algunas veces eso se debía al dinero o a los malditos arrendadores. Ya sabes, si no quería congelarme hasta la muerte antes de poder pagarle a una persona para que lo reparara o hasta que el arrendador dejara de ser un imbécil. Esa clase de cosas.

Señaló hacia las partes de la laptop que estaban alrededor de la mesita de café.

»Esto se trata de supervivencia pura y simple. Sin mi laptop, pierdo la conexión hacia el mundo exterior. —Era un chiste, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Su sonrisa era muy débil para que su comentario fuera completamente gracioso. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a armar la laptop nuevamente—. Como sea. Creo que realmente comencé a desarmar máquinas porque pueden ser entendidas. ¿Humanos? Aún no entiendo a los humanos.

—Sí —dijo Edward, con la boca repentinamente seca—. Yo tampoco.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de la última década de su vida preguntándose por qué, buscando respuestas que nunca obtendría. Cuando la mayoría de su clase había decidido que Eric era el chico "raro". ¿Realmente había sido tan raro? ¿Siempre había sido un sociópata o todos tenían algo que ver en hacerlo en lo que se convirtió?

—Ugh. Lo siento. —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Esto es un tema pesado. Lo ves, esta es otra razón por la que no salgo en citas. No tengo el concepto de una conversación socialmente aceptable.

Él bufó.

—Bella, te pedí salir en la misma habitación en la que mis amigos y tu familia fueron asesinados. No es exactamente el mejor lugar para conocerse y los temas ligeros.

Se mantuvo callada ante eso, y Edward se quedó asombrado. ¿Realmente había dicho eso en voz alta? Nunca hablaba del tiroteo así tan abiertamente. Siempre, él y su familia, trataban con cuidado el tema de lo que había pasado. Hablaban de las pérdidas, pero no de asesinato. No de la sangre. No de la masacre. No de la violencia.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se impulsó para estar sentada en el sofá.

—No es una cita de todas formas, ¿no? Porque ninguno de los dos hace eso.

—Cierto. No hay reglas.

—Qué bien. Apesto con las reglas —sonrió—. Y, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado?

Se rascó la nuca.

—Ah, bueno. Acerca de eso… verás, Forks es aburrido como el demonio.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sí. Ni que lo digas.

—Me preguntaba si lo tomarías de mala manera si te invito a mi habitación de hotel. Podemos llevar comida de Sully y rentar una terrible película.

—Bueno, ya puedo decirte que será lo más divertido que haya hecho en Forks en todo el año.

* * *

Algunas horas después, estaban sentados en el piso, sus espaldas contra la cama de Edward. Sus hamburguesas ya habían sido comidas, las malteadas de moras tomadas, los créditos de Batman Vs. Superman estaban pasando y Bella se estaba riendo.

A él realmente le gustaba su risa.

—No, no, no. Es la peor Luisa Lane del mundo. De verdad. Realmente me molestó demasiado —dijo Bella.

—Guau, no quedó claro por la manera en la que le gritabas cada vez que ella era lanzada de un edificio.

—O caminaba en medio de una obvia trampa. O… sabes, no. Como sea. No es su culpa. Es un terrible guion.

—Además lo que le hicieron a la historia de Lex Luthor es criminal. —Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, realmente no podría importarme menos que hayan cambiado la historia de Lex Luthor. No me importa ni una mierda los cambios en la historia. Además, realmente me gusta ese chico Eisenberg por alguna razón —dijo Bella.

—No hay nada malo con el actor. Estaba bien. Es como dijiste. El guion.

—Me gustó su parte.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Apuesto que sí. ¿Cuál específicamente?

—Ja. —Bella le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa perezosa.

Cayeron en un silencio, prolongando sus miradas. Prácticamente estaban sentados hombro con hombro. Ella estaba tan cerca, que él juró que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. ¿O solamente era el calor de la habitación? Habían prendido la calefacción al máximo cuando entraron. Quizá estaba demasiado alta, pensó Edward. Ciertamente él se sentía muy caliente.

No solo caliente. Eléctrico.

Y su mirada seguía bajando hacia sus labios. Y ella miraba los suyos.

Sus labios se movieron.

—No me conociste hoy, sabes.

Edward parpadeó y volvió a mirar sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Antes dijiste que nos conocimos en la cafetería. No lo hicimos. —Se lamió los labios, desviando su atención hacia ahí nuevamente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—Um. No. Creo, para mí, que siempre estuviste alrededor. Tu papá se casó con la mamá de Leah cuando tenías ¿qué? ¿Seis?

—Y no vine a vivir con ellos hasta que tuve siete. Pero te conocí antes de eso.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí. Había una fotografía en uno de los álbumes de mi papá. Tenía casi uno, así que mi mamá aún no se había ido conmigo. Debió haber sido uno de los pocos días soleados que Forks tuvo ese verano. Nuestros padres organizaron una parrillada. Tenían un corralito para mí. —Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba—. Y en la foto, tú, un-pequeño-raro-de-cinco-años, habías trepado hasta el corralito y te habías robado mi chupón. Así que yo estaba llorando y tú estabas sentado ahí con un chupón en tu boca pretendiendo que también eras un bebé —rio.

—Guau. No es sorprendente que estuvieras enamorada de mí.

—Sí, doce años después.

—Debí haber dejado una buena impresión.

Bella soltó una risita.

—¿Sabes qué apesta?

—¿Además de yo a los cinco años? Metiéndome en la boca un chupón sucio.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, además de eso. —Bostezó y suspiró de nuevo—. Apestará regresar a una casa vacía.

Ese pensamiento lo puso triste.

Y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca.

Edward acunó su mejilla y pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios, siguiendo el movimiento por un momento antes de mirar sus ojos.

—Entonces no te vayas —murmuró.

Bella lo miró de vuelta, su rostro era una máscara, y Edward casi se separó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, ella alzó la cabeza. Su cuerpo reaccionó casi sin permiso. La besó antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

La dulzura de las malteadas aún estaba en sus labios. Pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola más. Ella acunó su mano alrededor de su nuca, sus dedos jugando con su cabello.

Qué día tan surreal. Había comenzado con tanto horror. Había entrado en esa escuela solo, reviviendo el peor día de su vida, todo el dolor y culpa. Y aun así, había salido con esta mujer a su lado, y aquí estaba ella, en sus brazos. Era hermosa y real y viva y herida tanto como él, si no es que más. De lo que sea que se tratara esto —si se sentía como si ella reconociera una parte de él que nunca nadie había sido capaz de entender o si era solo que ambos estaban vivos a pesar de todo lo que habían perdido— se sentía correcto. Se sentía bien.

No quería pensar acerca de los porqués y si esto era o no una buena idea. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba de ánimos para dejarla ir. No aún. De hecho, él solamente la quería más cerca.

Aparentemente en la misma página, Bella se movió para que estuviera montándolo. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro encima de él mientras sus besos iban de dulces a fervientes y profundos. Él gimió en su boca, y ella jadeó en respuesta, los sonidos vibrando entre ellos.

Ninguno de ellos buscaba saborearlo. Se pusieron de pie, y ella se sentó en la cama, él se quedó parado frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha porque no quería dejar de besarla aún. Se separaron lo suficiente para deslizar sus playeras por encima de sus cabezas. Ella se reclinó y él se puso sobre ella.

—Tomo la píldora —dijo ella cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ambos jadeando—. Y me he hecho exámenes. Tuve suerte, pero estoy limpia. Entenderé si no me crees.

Edward besó por encima de su clavícula.

—Te creo. Si dices que no necesitamos nada, confío en ti.

Eso fue todo lo que dijeron la mayor parte del tiempo. Era como si sus cuerpos tuvieran otras cosas que decirle al otro y sus bocas no podían encontrar las palabras. Él la besó gentilmente, dulcemente mientras ella lo tomaba en sus manos y lo guiaba hacia ella. Se movieron juntos, besándose. Las manos de ella fueron hacia su espalda, agarraron su trasero, y se deslizaron de vuelta a su cabello. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando sin palabras y él ahogó un gemido contra su cuello.

Cuando sus embestidas se volvieron más urgentes, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, moviendo sus caderas para que se encontraran con las suyas. Y cuando estuvieron satisfechos, él la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y pasó las sábanas por encima de ellos.

Ahí en esa cama de hotel, por esos minutos mientras se robaban suaves y somnolientos besos, Edward sintió una paz que no podía explicar; una paz que nunca esperó encontrar en este pueblo tan lleno de fantasmas.

* * *

 **Y... ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ;)**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, carolaap, OnlyRobPatti, ORP, Pera lt (por ahora las actualizaciones son lunes y viernes), Tata XOXO, freedom2604, kaja0507, Leah De Cal, Angeles MC, Noir Lark, caresgar26, tulgarita, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, eliana peluso 750 (Bella tenía 14 años cuando ocurrió el tiroteo), Sully YM, soledadcullen, patymdn, DIANA, Pili, Noelia, BereB, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Mary de cullen, Maria Swan de Cullen y el guest :)**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, aprecio mucho todas sus opiniones y experiencias así que no se olviden dejar el de este capítulo ;)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **Antes. Mucho antes.**_

Bella aferró su muñeca más cerca cuando escuchó a alguien entrar a la habitación. Dos personas. Estaban hablando, riéndose de algo. Se hizo hacia atrás, presionando su espalda contra la pared, y movió la ropa que colgaba lejos de su cara. Le gustaba la manera en la que la ropa rozaba sus mejillas, pero necesitaba ver la poca luz que entraba a través de la puerta del clóset.

—Y, ¿quién es esta Bella? —preguntó la voz de un niño. Bella se puso un suéter que estaba en el piso del clóset sobre su cabeza.

—Es la hija de Charlie —dijo Leah—. Es como un año menor que Seth.

—Charlie no tiene hijos.

—Antes vivía con su mamá, pero mi mamá dice que su mamá es todo un caso.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó el niño, y Bella también se preguntaba eso.

—No sé, pero la única vez que he escuchado a Charlie gritar es cuando estaba hablando con ella por teléfono. Ella no es una buena mami.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero se quedó callada. No sabía qué pensar acerca de su mami. Amaba mucho a su mami, pero sabía que había una razón para que ella estuviera viviendo ahora con su papi. Y la novia de su papi, quien era amable, y los hijos de ella. Seth estaba bien, pero Leah la asustaba un poco.

—Eso apesta —dijo el niño.

—Oye. ¿Por qué esto está abierto? —preguntó Leah un segundo antes de que la puerta del clóset se cerrara con un fuerte ruido.

Bella gritó. No pudo evitarlo. Odiaba la oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Bella dejó que la ropa cayera de nuevo en su cara, pero era demasiado tarde. Gritó mientras Leah la agarraba de la pierna y la jalaba. No dolía, pero sabía que no debería estar en el clóset de Leah.

Leah entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bella solo la miró. Algunas veces, no podía encontrar las palabras. Ahora era una de esas veces.

—La estás asustando —dijo la voz del niño.

Los ojos de Bella fueron hacia la otra figura junto a Leah. Era un niño tan grande como su hermanastra. Leah tenía once. Eso era muy grande.

—Ella es una peste —dijo Leah, haciéndole gestos a Bella.

—Es pequeña. ¿Estás segura de que solo es un año más joven que Seth?

—Sí. Solo es pequeña. Quizá su mami no la alimentaba lo suficiente.

Bella le lanzó una mala mirada.

—Lo hacía. Puedo comer dos rebanadas enteras de pizza. Toda. Incluso la orilla.

Leah rio.

—Entonces sí puedes hablar.

Bella arrugó la nariz y le enseñó la lengua. El niño se rio también.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Bella —dijo Bella, aferrando su muñeca otra vez y mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Dijiste Bitty?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Bella —dijo de nuevo.

—¿Bitty?

—¡Bella!

El niño se rio, y ella se dio cuenta de que solo estaba molestándola. Él tomó su mano.

—Soy Edward —dijo él. Bella dejó que la pusiera de pie y hacia la luz.

* * *

 _ **Ahora**_

Bella se despertó de un sobresalto, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Parpadeó, tratando de descubrir por qué su habitación estaba toda mal y qué demonios la tenía tan aterrorizada. Saltó cuando alguien gritó justo cerca de su oído. Era un sonido bajo, pero lleno de horror y miedo.

Girándose, Bella recordó en dónde estaba, por qué no estaba usando ropa y, más importante, con quién estaba. Edward yacía junto a ella, en posición fetal. En la tenue luz de las primeras horas de la mañana, Bella podía ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero la expresión en su rostro era agonizante.

—Oye —dijo, estirándose tentativamente hacia él. Su voz era grave y somnolienta.

Él se quejó de nuevo, pero sus ojos no se abrieron. Estaba dormido, ella se dio cuenta. Estos eran terrores nocturnos. Había leído de ellos una vez cuando llevó un hombre a casa que dijo que no podía quedarse debido a ellos. Probablemente estaba lleno de mierda, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Bella supiera que no debía tener miedo acerca de lo que le estaba pasando a Edward. Él estaba bien. Era probable que sus terrores estuvieran basados en un trauma. No era agradable pero no había en realidad nada malo con él.

Él jadeó, y el sonido hizo que su corazón doliera. Ella se removió, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. ¿Se supone que despertara a alguien en este estado o dejaba que solo se terminara?

Cuando él gritó otra vez, ella decidió que no podía dejarlo en sus pesadillas por más tiempo.

—Oye. —Puso una mano en su hombro y le dio una ligera sacudida.

—No. No —gimió él.

—¿Edward? —Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas. Su voz tembló.

Después de ayer, ella podía adivinar qué es lo que estaba pasando en sus pesadillas. ¿Estaba de vuelta ahí? ¿En la cafetería? ¿Estaba recordando cuando el tiroteo comenzó? ¿La sensación de las balas atravesando su piel?

—Edward —dijo de nuevo, más firme esta vez—. Despierta. Por favor, despierta. —Acarició su mejilla, aliviada cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia su palma.

—No —susurró él esta vez—. ¡No! —Sus ojos se abrieron, ensanchados y sin mirar—. No.

—Estás bien. —Limpió una lágrima con su pulgar—. Despierta. Estás bien.

—¿Angie? —murmuró. Parpadeó hacia ella y tomó sus manos. Sus dedos acariciaron los suyos como si no estuviera totalmente seguro de que fuera real—. Angie —dijo de nuevo, su voz quebrándose. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó. Era un beso rudo, desesperado.

Era un beso dirigido a otra mujer. Una chica, de hecho. Una chica que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en mujer. Bella se mantuvo pasiva. Él era rudo, aún medio dormido, pero no la estaba lastimando.

Cuando acercó a Bella hacia él, enterró el rostro en su cabello y lloró. Bella pasó sus dedos por su cabello y acarició su espalda con la otra.

—Shhh. Shhh —murmuró contra su oreja.

Pasaron minutos antes de que el agarre en ella se suavizara. Sollozó y se separó pero no la soltó. Tomó su rostro en sus manos de nuevo y esta vez, sus ojos estaban más claros. Inclinó su cabeza hacia él, y ella cerró los ojos mientras la besaba. Este beso era mucho más gentil, tan suave que el corazón de Bella dolió. Le regresó el beso, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por los costados de Edward. Él era tan cálido, y le gustaba la manera en la que su cuerpo se flexionaba y temblaba bajo su toque.

Él dejó besos de su mejilla a su oreja.

—Bella —susurró con voz grave.

Ella escondió su sonrisa contra su cuello. Él estaba ahí con ella. Besó su piel, disfrutando el jadeo que provocó. Él gruñó y Bella jadeó mientras él la giró sobre su espalda. Sus besos se volvieron más fervientes, y ella podía sentir su dureza contra su pierna. Se presionó de nuevo contra él, dejando ir los pensamientos conscientes para estar en ese momento con Edward.

Sus dedos acariciaron la parte interna de sus muslos mientras agachaba su cabeza para pasar su lengua por su pezón. Ella se arqueó, el dolor se transformó en necesidad. Ella lo necesitaba.

—Por favor, Edward.

Él no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Besó hasta sus labios, enredando un brazo bajo una de sus rodillas y empujando esa pierna. Entró en ella primero con sus dedos, dos dedos dentro de ella y su pulgar presionando círculos lentos en su clítoris. Ella jadeó en su boca, y alzó las caderas para encontrarse con él. Se estiró entre sus piernas, acariciando su dureza.

—Ah —chilló cuando él entró en ella con una rápida embestida, su cabeza echada para atrás en la almohada.

Entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Estaban entrelazados, las frentes chocando. Bella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cruzó las piernas detrás de su espalda. Se movieron juntos, intercambiando pequeños gemidos y jadeos, respirando el nombre del otro como si fuera un lenguaje propio.

¿Qué era esto? Bella nunca se había movido de esta manera con otra persona. Su cuerpo nunca se había amoldado tan fácilmente contra el de otro, y nunca se había sentido así. Como refugio y confort. Nunca se había sentido como si el mundo se redujera a ellos dos, y su corazón nunca se había sentido así, lleno y optimista por algo.

Demonios, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella sintió esperanza.

Fuera lo que fuera, no parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Lo quería más profundo dentro de ella. Alzó sus piernas, moviéndolas sobre su espalda mientras sus embestidas se volvían más rápidas.

—Ahh —exhaló con un chillido mientras su polla tocaba un dulce punto dentro de ella. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y rodó sus caderas para encontrarse con él. Amaba sentirlo, la manera en la que su polla, tan dura y caliente, la estiraba y llenaba. Su quejido cuando salió de ella solo para volver a entrar hasta el fondo hizo que su gemido se volviera un grito de puro éxtasis.

—Bella. —La palabra era una plegaria, baja y ruda cerca de su oído. Él capturó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y dejándolas encima de su cabeza. Enterró su rostro en su cuello, su boca abierta por encima de su piel, por lo que su gemido retumbó en su sangre.

Ella estaba perdida. Su visión se volvió blanca, y él era todo lo que ella conocía. No sentía nada a excepción de las calientes punzadas de él profundo dentro de ella y un placer tan intenso que casi era aterrador.

Él colapsó encima de ella, pesado y caliente. La estaba aplastando, pero eso no era algo malo o incómodo. Rascó su nuca con la punta de sus dedos. Su piel estaba resbaladiza por el esfuerzo, y la suya sudorosa entre ellos. Aun así, ella no quería que se moviera. Mantuvo sus piernas, temblorosas, alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo cerca de ella.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, Edward salió de ella y se acostó sobre su estómago en la cama. Bella se estremeció ante la pérdida del contacto, pero él aún estaba tocándola, su brazo extendido encima de su abdomen. Él giró la cabeza, y cuando la miró, sonrió. Era una sonrisa suave que causó que Bella contuviera el aliento. No tenía palabras. Descansó su mano contra su espalda, sintiendo sus latidos. Él alzó su mano para pasar sus nudillos por su mejilla. Ambos cerraron los ojos y durmieron de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, la luz era más fuerte en la habitación. También tenía frío. No congelándose, pero extrañaba el calor humano junto a ella que la había mantenido cálida mientras dormía. Un pequeño temor se formó y se instaló en su estómago.

Se calmó un poco cuando escuchó a alguien moverse alrededor de la habitación. Volvió casi de inmediato cuando lo encontró. Estaba sentado en la silla, inclinándose para atarse los zapatos. Su cabello estaba húmedo por la ducha. Un pequeño bolso de lona estaba abierto y lleno en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

Bella se sentó, aferrando las delgadas sábanas del hotel contra su pecho.

—Te marchas.

—Ah… —Edward se enderezó, su expresión era consternada—. Se está haciendo tarde. En la noche tengo que tomar un vuelo fuera de Seattle.

Bella se estremeció.

—¿Un vuelo?

Cuando la miró había una disculpa en sus ojos.

—Sí. Supongo que no hablamos acerca de en dónde vivo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Vivo en California.

—¿California? —Bella odiaba que sonaba como un perico estúpido. Y en realidad, no sabía por qué la sorprendía tanto. Ya sabía que él no vivía en Forks.

Le tendió su ropa y explicó que habían especialistas en California que lo habían ayudado en su recuperación, y toda su familia se había quedado ahí.

—Querían venir conmigo a Forks, pero no los dejé —dijo, sentándose junto a ella en la cama—. Así que vinieron a Seattle conmigo nada más. Se supone que pasaríamos el día de hoy juntos para relajarnos. —Le ofreció una sonrisa—. Pero luego te conocí.

A pesar de lo que quería, Bella sonrió burlona.

—¿Así que abandonaste a tu familia solo para conseguir un poco de acción? —Se puso de pie, vestida ahora, y miró alrededor buscando su chaqueta—. Y ahora tienes que irte.

—Bella...

—No tienes que decir nada. Es la misma razón por la que el sexo en los funerales es una cosa, ¿cierto? —Se encogió de hombros—. Caminar por esa escuela fue como caminar por el valle de la muerte o algo así. Estás vivo. Yo estoy viva, y ambos perdimos demasiado ahí. Actuamos en eso. Eso es todo.

No era inocente. A pesar de haber sido su nombre el que dijera, él probablemente aún deseaba estar con Angela. Eso era normal también. Ellos eran, después de todo, casi completos extraños. Sí, ella lo había conocido en los primeros años de su vida, pero él nunca había sido de ella. No su amigo o algo más. Él siempre había estado alrededor, pero ella no. No con su madre o padre peleando por su custodia unos buenos cinco años, desde que tenía seis hasta que tenía once, antes de que pudiera instalarse permanentemente —en teoría— con su padre. Sin embargo, esa era una vida completamente diferente.

—Bella… —intentó él de nuevo, pero por alguna razón, ella no estaba de humor para clichés.

—Está bien —pausó por un segundo antes de girarse a él con una radiante sonrisa—. Ha habido unas cuantas caminatas de la vergüenza de las que me he arrepentido. Esta no va a ser una de ellas.

Una mirada que no pudo descifrar atravesó el rostro de Edward, pero él solo asintió lentamente.

—Lo mismo digo. Yo tampoco —dijo, su tono era genuino. Acunó su mejilla y la besó con dulzura, quedándose un momento y haciendo que la cabeza de Bella flotara por un segundo—. Te llevaré a casa. No hay ninguna caminata de la vergüenza aquí.

Fue un viaje corto, como todos los viajes en Forks lo eran. Bella trató de salir del auto con rapidez. Edward se estiró y tomó su mano. Ella se giró, dejando que la extraña y oscura emoción que parecía crecer conforme se acercaban más a su casa no se mostrara en sus ojos. El temor que nació cuando se despertó en una cama fría era más fuerte ahora.

Edward la estudió con una intensidad que debió haberla hecho temblar. En su lugar, la paralizó. Él acunó su mejilla y se inclinó, besándola una vez más. Fue un beso profundo, largo y bueno. Era el tipo de beso que pudo ser una promesa o un voto, ¿pero de qué? Aquí era donde empezaron y donde terminarían.

Cuando el beso terminó, Bella dejó sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos más antes de mirarlo. Él pasó su pulgar por su mejilla.

—Ayer pudo haber sido el segundo peor día de mi vida, pero en su lugar, te encontré.

El corazón de Bella dejó de latir por un segundo, y sintió sus mejillas calentarse. ¿Un sonrojo? No era una extraña a las palabras bonitas que los hombres podían lanzar, pero usualmente venían antes de llevarla a la cama, no después. Y ella no caía por las palabras bonitas de todas maneras.

Lindos chicos con hermosos ojos verdes por el otro lado…

—No seas una extraña, ¿sí? —dijo Edward. Ya habían intercambiado información acerca de sus redes sociales.

Bella sonrió.

—No puedo ser más extraña de lo que ya soy. Maneja con cuidado.

Sus ojos viajaron por su rostro como si estuviera en conflicto por algo. Suspiró.

—Adiós, Bitty.

Esperó hasta que llegara a los escalones y abriera la puerta antes de encender el auto de nuevo. Por supuesto. El perfecto caballero. Ella sonrió y lo despidió con la mano, aferrando la puerta con la otra. Mientras comenzaba a alejarse, algo frío y desesperado recorrió la piel de Bella. Presionó la lengua contra su paladar, aterrada por un horrible segundo de que estuviera a punto de llorar.

 _No me dejes. No me dejes aquí sola._

La garganta de Bella se cerró mientras entraba a su casa tan llena de fantasmas. La ola de soledad que la golpeó hundió sus hombros. Se recargó contra la puerta.

Nada había cambiado. Nada había cambiado en absoluto. Siempre había estado sola aquí. La visita de Edward había sido un respiro, pero él era solamente un fantasma más. Había vuelto a su propia realidad. La única diferencia entre él y el resto de ellos era que podía ver toda su vida desarrollarse por medio de Facebook.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda, inhalando y exhalando de nuevo.

Nada había cambiado en absoluto.

Bella dejó pasar un día, luego otro y otro. Para cuando regresó a Forks High era víspera de Navidad. Aún tenía un trabajo que hacer. Llegando al estacionamiento, miró la escuela, flexionando su dedo alrededor del volante. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Leah era de primer año. Bella y Seth aún estaban en la escuela primaria, él en sexto año, ella en quinto. Leah iba a recibir una especie de premio, pero Bella y Seth habían estado muy hiperactivos ese día. Charlie les dijo que podían calmarse en el estacionamiento si no podían comportarse.

Bella y Seth habían discutido muchas veces ese último año de su vida. Bella trataba de no lamentarlo —ambos habían sido niños— pero era mucho dolor para soportarlo. ¿Quién sabría cómo sus vidas habrían progresado? Posiblemente, tal vez incluso era probable, los tres casi-hermanos serían cercanos ahora. Quizás ella pasaría Navidad —ya tan cercana— con ellos y con quien sea que se hubieran casado. Quizás para ahorita ella ya tendría unos cuantos sobrinos y sobrinas.

—Contrólate —se dijo a sí misma. Todos estaban muertos: su padre y sus hermanastros. Sue era amable con ella, pero Bella sabía que a su madrastra le dolía mucho verla. Demasiadas pérdidas.

Frecuentemente se preguntaba si Sue secretamente deseaba que Bella hubiera muerto ese día en lugar de sus propios hijos. Bella podía entender eso. Demonios, incluso ella misma lo pensaba algunas veces. ¿Qué había hecho ella con su vida para ser digna de la salvación?

Aunque, justo ahora, una escuela llena de niños dependía de ella para arreglar la calefacción y no congelarse hasta la muerte cuando las clases se reanudaran. Era una tarea simple, y ella podía hacerlo.

Incluso aunque se sintiera como si estuviera caminando sobre tumbas. Incluso aunque sintiera que Seth, Leah y su padre la miraban desde cada esquina.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer y a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **BereB, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Pera lt, OnlyRobPatti (x3), Pili, Noelia, Cary, lizdayanna, Leah de Call, kaja0507, NoirLark, bbluelilas, carolaap, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Adriu, caresgar26, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, soledadcullen, Maria Swan de Cullen y BellaSwanMasen.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar un review, apenas vamos empezando la historia y ya van bajando, en el prólogo fueron 42 rr´s y en el capítulo anterior apenas fueron 28 :( recuerden que siempre son bien apreciados y que, a pesar de que apesto para contestarlos, siempre los leo todos :)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

El camino de vuelta a Seattle se sintió terrible. Edward había pensado que estaría feliz de dejar Forks. Y lo estaba, en cierta medida. No había nada más que miseria ahí. Miseria y recuerdos quebrados.

Y una triste y hermosa mujer que estaba devastadoramente sola.

Edward no era un soldado, pero pensó que por lo menos entendía una fracción de lo que era dejar un hombre atrás. Entrar a Forks High había sido como entrar al campo de batalla. A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde que la escuela había visto algo más violento que una pelea de puños, Edward sintió la violencia en su corazón. Había sentido el miedo trepar por su piel como una entidad física. Dejar a Bella en medio de todo eso para que sufriera sola se sentía como dejarla en territorio enemigo con balas volando alrededor. Se sentía como si la estuviera dejando ahí para morir.

Seguro, ese era un pensamiento dramático. Solamente porque la idea de vivir en Forks lo hacía ponerse en posición fetal y llorar no significaba que Bella no estuviera hecha de algo más duro. Obviamente lo estaba. Era más fuerte de lo que él era. El hecho de que estuviera viviendo y funcionando en Forks era prueba de eso. Cierto, no era como si viviera en la escuela, pero vivir en la casa era casi peor.

¿Cómo sería vivir en un lugar que una vez guardó tanta felicidad y ahora no tenía nada más que habitaciones vacías? Aunque, ¿quizá no había sido muy feliz para ella? Edward recordaba lo triste que se veía cuando ellos eran niños. Una callada y triste niña pequeña.

En ese entonces, le gustaba hacerla sonreír. Eso enojaba a Leah, que Edward se detuviera para molestarla hasta que ella sonriera. Tímidas sonrisas de niña pequeña que se habían convertido en hermosas sonrisas de una mujer adulta. A él le gustaría ganarse sus sonrisas de nuevo.

Debido a que había postergado marcharse hasta el último momento, para cuando llegó a Seattle, apenas y tenía tiempo. Su familia ya estaba en el aeropuerto. El equipaje, boletos y la seguridad pasaron en un borrón.

Emmett se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él una vez que estuvieron en el avión.

—Y —dijo a manera de saludo.

Edward lo miró.

—Y.

—¿Cómo está Bitty?

A pesar del hecho de que sabía jodidamente bien que esto vendría —cuando Emmett se sentó, supo exactamente de lo que él quería habar— los labios de Edward se fruncieron. Eso fue todo lo que tomó. Los ojos de su hermano se iluminaron. Dejó salir una sonora carcajada y aplaudió.

—Emmett —dijo Edward con los dientes apretados. La gente los estaba mirando. Su madre miró por encima de su hombro con preocupación. Edward hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírle y calmarla.

—Es raro —dijo Emmett, aún riendo—. La Bitty que recuerdo era una niña. Muy pequeña.

—No la veías tan seguido. Te fuiste antes de que todo ese problema de custodia entre sus padres quedara resuelto.

—¿Y cómo está?

Edward apretó las manos en puños.

—No seas un cerdo.

—Guau. —Emmett sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. Me refiero a cómo se encuentra —se rio—. Guau, ¿en serio? ¿Llegaron así de lejos?

Edward recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Era algo bueno que éste fuera un vuelo corto.

Los días después de Forks fueron difíciles. Edward pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en un estado de confusión. Era una de las razones por las que había accedido a quedarse con sus padres hasta Año Nuevo mientras decidía si quería ir o no al homenaje.

Sus padres fueron, como siempre, maravillosos. Cuando él estaba ido, su madre iba a sentarse junto a él, aferrándolo a su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez, acariciando su cabello hasta que él encontrara el camino de regreso. Su padre ponía una bebida caliente en sus manos. Cuando despertaba, gritando, por las pesadillas, ahí estaban para calmarlo o sentarse con él en la madrugada cuando no podía ser capaz de dormir de nuevo.

Emmett iba seguido y hablaba con él hasta que obtenía una respuesta de su parte. Emmett siempre era bueno para las distracciones.

Su familia, como siempre, estaba ahí para él.

* * *

 _ **Antes**_

Él estaba… consciente.

Primero, estaba esta terrible sensación en la garganta, como si quisiera ahogarse pero no podía. No podía respirar, y dolía, como si un gato hubiera rasgado el interior de su garganta y el aire se escapara por las heridas antes de poder llegar a sus pulmones.

—¿Edward? ¿Bebé? No luches. Edward, por favor, cálmate. El tubo está ayudándote a respirar.

Ubicaba el dolor, el pánico y luego nada más.

Confusión. Su cerebro estaba sobrecargado. Como si cada pensamiento individual fuera demasiado pesado como para ser levantado, para llegar a su conciencia. Había muchos pensamientos. Muchos, pero no podía escuchar ninguno de ellos. Solamente podía sentirlos en su cabeza.

Fue un alivio cuando la inconsciencia se llevó todo como una sábana echada sobre su cabeza en una mañana muy soleada.

Sonido.

Podía escuchar a sus padres murmurar en algún lugar. Más cerca de él, su hermana hablaba. Solamente hablaba, como si nada fuera extraño. Como si no hubiera mucho dolor. Como si él no debiera estar confundido.

Edward abrió los ojos, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte, y cuando los cerró de nuevo, se durmió.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, en pánico, confundido y dolorido, el sueño no vino por él. Se quedó quieto, ya no flotando, y la conciencia regresó con fuerza. Era consciente de que su cuerpo no funcionaba, no de la manera en la que él quería. Estaba consciente de que cada movimiento enviaba agonía a sus venas. Era consciente de la manera en la que su gemido asustado raspaba contra su garganta lastimada. Tosió, y eso… bueno, eso fue una mala idea.

—Hola. Ahí estás. Cálmate. Solo cálmate. Estamos justo aquí. —La voz de su padre.

Eran las gentiles manos de su madre en sus hombros.

—Está bien, Edward. Solo respira. Estás bien. Estás bien.

Mientras más consciente estaba, más entendía que su madre estaba mintiendo. No estaba bien. Estaba lejos de estar bien. Estaba letárgico como el infierno, dolorido, y no sabía por qué.

Con algo de esfuerzo, él fue capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para enfocar a sus padres. Parpadeó para eliminar la confusión. No podía hablar. Su lengua estaba muy pesada y su boca muy seca y su garganta muy raspada. Así que los miró. Los miró hasta que vieron las preguntas en sus ojos.

Era desconcertarte ver a su padre aquí en una habitación de hospital pero sin su bata, y sin su calmada y practicada expresión. Su mano tembló mientras acariciaba el cabello de Edward, y sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro ojeroso.

—Vas a estar bien. Eso es lo más importante. Estás bien, y estás a salvo.

Su madre apretó sus dedos, una fuerte pero gentil presión.

—Todos estamos aquí para ti.

Todos ellos.

Los ojos de Edward se movieron hacia su hermano y hermana, pero ellos eran los únicos otros en la habitación. Volvió a sentir la confusión, y en ese momento los recuerdos volvieron como el agua llenando el espacio. Recordaba los fuertes ruidos. Los gritos. La sangre.

El rostro de Angela.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, apretó los dedos de su madre. Miró a su padre. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada llena de mucho dolor.

—Lo siento, cariño. —La voz de su madre se rompió—. Ese chico… —Cerró los ojos, sus facciones se contrajeron de rabia.

Su padre acunó su mejilla.

—Se han ido, Edward —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no cayeron—. Mike, Seth, Leah. —Se estremeció—. Y Angela.

Edward parpadeó. De nuevo, estaba consciente. Solo consciente. Consciente de las palabras mientras se registraban en su cerebro, y consciente de lo que significaban.

Consciente de que estaba solo. La soledad lo golpeó con fuerza, como si el peso del martillo de Thor fuera lanzado a su pecho, arrastrándolo hasta las profundidades, manteniéndolo hasta el fondo de un oscuro océano para que se ahogara.

* * *

 _ **Ahora**_

La sensación de soledad había sido profunda. Incluso el recuerdo, saber que había un cráter en su corazón en donde su amiga, todos sus amigos, habían estado, era devastador. Había estado tan solo.

Excepto, que no estaba solo. Nunca había estado solo. Incluso en la oscuridad, mientras luchaba por encontrar la conciencia en el hospital, su familia había estado ahí con él. Sí, se había ahogado, pero nunca solo.

Era la víspera de Navidad, y Edward estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta de sus padres, en camino al aeropuerto para recoger a su hermana. Sus padres ya habían dejado de tratar de incluirlo en la conversación. En su cabeza había mucho ruido, y su concentración —la mínima que podía tener— estaba en su teléfono. El día de ayer le había mandado un mensaje a Bella por Facebook. Aún aparecía como no leído.

Su muro de Facebook estaba lleno de fotografías de sus amigos y conocidos deseándoles a todos un buen viaje. Estaban con su familia, viajando.

Bella no había publicado nada en Facebook por meses. No había planes para ella.

La idea lo había atormentado desde que volvió a California hacía tres días. ¿Tenía a alguien con quien celebrarlo? Seguro, su madre…

Una sensación se alojó en las entrañas de Edward. Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que Bella estaba sola. Después de todo, no había tenido familia o amigos con quien sobrevivir los últimos diez años. ¿Había alguien a quien le importara que ella estuviera sola en la víspera de Navidad?

Sola en Forks en una casa embrujada.

Para cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto John Wayne, Edward sentía que iba a enloquecer. No podía dejarlo ir. La idea de que ella estuviera sola en Navidad, aunque no sabía eso con certeza, lo estaba distrayendo.

Alice apareció al final de la escalera, sonriendo y saludándolos con la mano mientras descendía junto a un alto y apuesto hombre rubio que Edward asumió que era el nuevo novio que les iba a presentar. Para ese entonces, Edward sabía lo que iba a hacer. Solo tenía que disculparse con Alice por ser un raro. Estaba sobre reaccionando. Solo porque Bella no estuviera en las redes sociales tanto como el resto del mundo no significaba que lo necesitara. Ella no lo necesitaba. Ellos eran desconocidos.

Tan pronto como su hermana se giró de sus padres hacia él, él la atrajo en un apretado abrazo.

—Tengo que irme. Lo siento.

—Esto es una locura —se dijo Edward a sí mismo por millonésima vez.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para volver a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Encontrar un vuelo a Seattle en la víspera de Navidad era casi imposible. Luego estaba el largo, largo, largo camino a Forks. Las carreteras en el Pacífico Noroeste no estaban pensadas para la mentalidad de un conductor de California. El límite de velocidad era demasiado bajo, especialmente considerando que había muy pocas personas en la carretera.

Bueno, quizá eso no era tan mala idea. Cuando la noche caía en el Hoh Rainforest, caía con fuerza. Se había olvidado de lo oscuras que podían ser las carreteras alrededor de Forks.

Eran las nueve antes de que entrara al pueblo. Aún no sabía qué demonios iba a decir.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró mientras giraba hacia su calle.

Se estacionó frente a su casa y se rio para sí mismo. No había una sola luz prendida. Su carro no estaba estacionado. Ella no estaba en casa.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Tenía algo que hacer en la víspera de Navidad, algún lugar a donde ir.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su propia estupidez, Edward encendió el auto de nuevo. Estaba triste —realmente quería ver a Bella de nuevo— pero aliviado al mismo tiempo. No estaba sola, eso era lo único que importaba.

Edward había reservado una habitación durante su vuelo. No había nada más que hacer excepto encontrar comida y dirigirse a su hogar temporal para pasar solo la víspera de Navidad. Ah, qué irónico.

El pueblo estaba muerto mientras manejaba. Por supuesto. Nada estaba abierto en el pequeño pueblo. Pensó algo gracioso y se dirigió hacia las afueras del pueblo. Seguro, el bar estaba abierto. Había una ligera posibilidad de que tuvieran algo que comer. Si no, tendría que ser suficiente con lo que sea que tuvieran las máquinas expendedoras del hotel.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras entraba al estacionamiento. Luego, sus ojos se cerraron y descansó la cabeza en el volante.

La camioneta de Bella era uno de los únicos tres carros en el estacionamiento. No estaba sola entonces, pero probablemente no estaba muy lejos de eso.

Salió de la camioneta y entró. El cantinero miró hacia arriba sorprendido; luego sonrió.

—Hola, extraño. ¿Estás aquí para escapar de tus molestos parientes lejanos?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, distraído. Él ya había visto a Bella. Era la única en la barra, aunque había otros dos hombres en una mesa de la esquina.

—Solo una suposición. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te sirvo?

Edward se sentó junto a Bella. Ella lo miró con ojos adormecidos, dos veces, y se giró en su taburete. Miró hacia sus dos vasos medio vacíos y los otros dos junto a ellos, entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de determinar cuánto había bebido. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

—En realidad estoy aquí.

—Oh —dijo ella—. Eso es, uh… —se rio—. No estoy segura de lo que es.

Edward miró hacia el cantinero.

—¿Tienes algo de comer?

El hombre lo miró divertido.

—Tengo una bolsa de rollos de pizza en el refrigerador —dijo secamente—. ¿Conoces a Bella?

Jodido Forks. No había nada en este pueblo más que chismes.

—Estoy esperando llevarla de vuelta. —Edward sacó su cartera y tomó un billete de veinte dólares—. Por los rollos de pizza. Por favor. —Miró a Bella—. ¿Para llevar, quizá?

Sus labios se alzaron y bajó la cabeza, estudiando el vaso en su mano. Asintió.

—Sí. Para llevar.

Se tomó el resto de su bebida. El cantinero le dio una larga mirada, gruñó y dijo:

—Volveré en unos segundos, entonces.

Cuando se fue, Bella se rio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Es divertido. —Tomó el, ahora vacío, vaso entre sus manos, jugando con él mientras hablaba—. Si estuviera en cualquier otro lado y quisiera irme a casa con alguien, no sería un problema. Pero no aquí. Incluso aunque mis opciones no estuvieran limitadas a los hombres amargados —asintió hacia la mesa de la esquina—, o al cantinero casado, no es como si no se fuera a saber. Eso es más mierda de la que puedo soportar. —Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Sonrió, pero había mucho dolor en sus ojos—. Entonces tú te apareces de la nada. El sexo estuvo genial, pero ¿vale la pena manejar por él? Debería sentirme halagada.

La estudió por un momento.

—No es que no fuera genial, pero no estoy aquí por el sexo, Bella.

La confusión se asomó en su rostro.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Por ti.

Lo miró y parpadeó.

—No quería que estuvieras sola en Navidad.

—Oh —dijo de nuevo, su voz suave—. Yo...

Pero lo que fuera que iba a decir fue interrumpido por el regreso del cantinero. Arrojó una bolsa de rollos de pizza congelados en la barra. Arqueó una ceja a modo de desafío. Edward solo sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo, bajándose del taburete. Miró hacia Bella—. ¿Puedo pagar tu cuenta?

—No —dijo con rapidez, buscando por su bolso. Su risa esta vez fue amarga—. Salí del trabajo alrededor de las cuatro y vine aquí. Es una gran cuenta. —Dejó una tarjeta de crédito y miró al cantinero—. La recojo mañana.

—Pasado mañana.

—Cierto. Navidad. —Bella puso los pies en el suelo, pero se tambaleó tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de la barra para apoyarse. Edward le ofreció una mano. La miró por un segundo antes de tomarla. Sus dedos se sentían bien en los suyos, cálidos y suaves. Se tambaleó una vez más, tratando de hacer que sus piernas funcionaran—. Lo siento —murmuró.

—Si has estado bebiendo desde las cuatro, me sorprende que aún estés consciente.

Ella bufó, caminando con pasos tambaleantes pero rectos.

—No es mi primer rodeo, vaquero. No quería emborracharme. Solo no quería pensar por un rato. —Agachó la cabeza—. Hoy trabajé en la escuela.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward.

—Mierda —dijo bajo su aliento—. Olvidé que tenías que volver.

—Sí, bueno. —Se encogió de hombros—. Estoy segura que no será la última vez.

Fue puro instinto para Edward atraer a Bella hacia él, acomodándola bajo su brazo mientras salían al frío del ambiente. Ella aceptó sin problema, apoyándose en él por el corto camino hacia su auto rentado. Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a su lado después de que ella se subió.

—Por supuesto, te llevaré a casa si quieres irte...

Bella sacudió la cabeza antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración.

—No quiero ir a casa.

—Reservé una habitación de hotel, si eso está bien. Podemos pasar el rato ahí. Comer esta elegante cena de rollos de pizza.

Encendió el auto.

—Eso es… sí, eso sería genial. —Enredó sus brazos alrededor de ella misma—. Edward, en serio. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ya te lo dije. —Puso su brazo por encima del respaldo de su asiento, mirando sobre su hombro mientras salía—. No quería que pasaras Navidad sola.

—Pero, tu familia.

—Sobrevivirán.

Eso pareció ser suficiente conversación para ella por el momento. De todas formas, solo tomó otro minuto llegar al Olympic Suites Inn. Bella se quedó en el auto con el motor encendido mientras Edward iba a registrarse.

Para cuando volvió, algo había cambiado. Los hombros de Bella estaban más hundidos, todo rastro de incluso la mínima valentía había desaparecido. La mirada en su rostro estaba desenfocada, aunque no de una manera borracha. Bueno, no solamente en la manera borracha. Lucía como si estuviera perdida en sus recuerdos.

Había conseguido una habitación con dos camas, no queriendo asumir. Bella se sentó en la más cercana a la puerta, frotando sus brazos y mirando hacia delante sin ver. Impulsivamente, Edward se estiró, quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia su toque.

—¿Quieres comer? —preguntó en voz baja. Había un horno de microondas en el lobby en donde podía calentar su patética cena.

—No —dijo en un susurro—. Solo estoy… cansada.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, y ella abrió los ojos. Manteniendo su mirada en ella, él desamarró sus agujetas. No podía leer la expresión en su rostro mientras ella se estiraba para acunar su mejilla. Era un gesto tan suave que el corazón de Edward dolió.

Cuando le quitó los zapatos, se puso de pie.

—Ven —dijo, poniéndola de pie. Él quitó las cobijas, y ella se acostó.

Antes de poder arroparla, ella tomó su mano. No habló, solo lo miró, vulnerable y anhelante. Él no tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que necesitaba. Se quitó los zapatos y la dejó que lo jalara con ella hacia la cama. Ella se acurrucó contra él, su cabeza contra su pecho. Él descansó su mano en su espalda, sintiendo sus respiraciones irregulares.

Por primera vez en tres días, Edward sintió una pizca de paz. Si no paz, al menos no era tan aterrador. Sostenerla entre sus brazos era la única cosa que estaba bien cuando todo lo demás se sentía tan mal.

—Gracias —susurró Bella.

Edward no contestó. En su lugar, presionó un largo beso en su sien. Luego, más exhausto de lo que se había dado cuenta que estaba, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer y dejar su review, gracias a:**

 **BCullen, Lady Grigori, dianacastgra, Noelia, OnlyRobPatti, Leah de Call, Pera lt, Kimm, EmmaBe, Lorenita22, tulgarita, BellaSwanMasen, Skye Bennet Ward, nnuma76, Marie Sellory, Noir Lark, carolaap, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Maria Swan de Cullen, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, BereB, patymdn, somas, pilia, Sully YM, lizdayanna, soledad cullen y Chayley Costa.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos el lunes :)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Bella despertó con un horrible sabor demasiado familiar en la boca. No tenía resaca, pero sabía lo que había estado haciendo la noche pasada.

Escuchó una suave exhalación, sintió el cálido aliento haciendo cosquillas en su nuca. Se estremeció, con los ojos aún cerrados. Mierda, ¿qué había hecho anoche?

Sus ojos se abrieron, y parpadeó en la suave luz de las primeras horas de la mañana. Sus recuerdos pintaron una imagen bastante vívida de quién estaba en la cama detrás de ella, respaldada por el hecho de que estaba completamente vestida, con jeans y todo. Todas las señales apuntaban al hecho de que Edward Cullen estaba detrás de ella, con su mano descansando ligeramente en su cadera.

Pero eso tenía que ser imposible. Era Navidad. Edward tenía una vida en California, una familia que lo amaba. ¿Qué demonios tendría que estar haciendo él aquí en Forks con ella? Eso tendría que ser una fantasía. Anoche estaba tan desesperada por no estar en su vida, enfrentar el prospecto de otra Navidad sola después de haber tenido que regresar a la escuela en donde su familia había muerto. Tenía sentido que hubiera creado un escenario totalmente imposible.

Edward, o quien sea que fuera, suspiró en su sueño. Luego, su estómago rugió. Con fuerza. Lo suficientemente fuerte que Bella rio. Se giró y sonrió. Era Edward. Entonces no era una ebria fantasía.

—¿Hum? —murmuró, sonando adorablemente perplejo—. ¿Qué?

Su estómago gruñó, y Bella rio con más fuerza.

—Lo siento. Oh, Edward. —Se sentó, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho. Descansó una mano en su estómago, sintiendo la vibración—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que comiste?

—Ummm. No puedo recordar si desayuné. —Rascó su pecho, rozando sus dedos con los de ella—. O la botana del avión. Creo que la dejé en mi bolsillo.

Eso causó que Bella dejará de reír. Lo miró.

—Edward. ¿Ni siquiera desayunaste?

Él cerró los ojos, aún somnoliento.

—Tenía otras cosas en mi mente.

—Trataste de conseguir la cena anoche. Los rollos de pizza. —Miró hacia la pequeña mesa de la habitación en donde la triste bolsa de rollos de pizza estaba aplastada.

—Esa era para ti. —Abrió los ojos y le sonrió—. No sabía qué tan borracha estabas.

—Estaba bien. —Bella se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde vas? —dijo Edward, despertando por completo.

—A lavarme los dientes. Necesitamos alimentarte.

Él tomó su mano.

—Estoy bien. Ni siquiera ha amanecido. No en realidad.

—Bueno, entonces necesito lavarme los dientes porque algo murió en mi boca.

Entornó los ojos hacia ella.

—Aceptable. Puedes usar mi cepillo de dientes.

Soltó su mano y se acostó de nuevo con una mano sobre sus ojos. Su respiración se calmó casi de inmediato.

No había pensado en eso, que ella estaba en su habitación de hotel sin nada más que la ropa que traía puesta. En el baño, encontró una pequeña bolsa proclamando que era del Condado Orange. El cepillo y la pasta —y seguramente la bolsa— habían sido comprados en el aeropuerto.

Él había estado distraído; le había dicho no menos de cinco minutos antes. Tan distraído que no había comido nada. Tan distraído que no había empacado antes de venir aquí.

Bella no tenía idea de qué pensar acerca de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era aterrador? ¿Debería tener miedo acerca de sus motivos? Era una locura; sabía eso.

De vuelta en la habitación, dudó. Edward definitivamente estaba dormido de nuevo, y ella no sabía cuál era el protocolo aquí. Lo que más quería hacer era meterse de nuevo a la cama con él, pero eso parecería raro. Demasiado familiar, como si fueran una pareja de vacaciones en lugar de lo que sea que se suponía que eran.

Se sentó en la segunda cama de la habitación, tratando de entender.

—Luces un poco asustada. —La voz grave de Edward la sorprendió. La cabeza de Bella se alzó, y lo encontró mirándola con ojos somnolientos—. ¿Estás pensando que soy un acosador?

—No —dijo demasiado rápido. El pensamiento había cruzado su mente. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo demonios había sabido en dónde estaba ella anoche?, pero eso se sentía mal también—. Es solo que no puedo descubrir por qué estás aquí.

—Te lo dije...

—Dijiste que no querías que estuviera sola. Lo recuerdo. —Retorció sus manos—. Entiendo sentirte mal por la gente, ¿sabes? Escuchas una triste historia, sientes algo, pero la gente no se sube a un avión tan rápido que ni siquiera empaca. Eso es… —Bajó la cabeza—. Muchas personas están solas en Navidad.

No contestó de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, su voz era suave.

—Sabes… el único lugar en el que me siento seguro es con mi familia. Vivo mi vida. Trabajo. Viajo, pero siempre está este conocimiento al fondo de mi mente. —Había conflicto en sus ojos ahora y él tragó con fuerza—. Nunca noté a Eric Yorkie. Nunca en toda mi vida le dirigí más que unas cuantas palabras, pero él me odiaba. Me odiaba lo suficiente como para planear mi asesinato. No porque tuvimos una pelea o porque hubiera hecho algo mal, sino porque tuve la osadía de que me gustara la misma chica que a él.

»Eso fue todo lo que tomó para que él me quisiera muerto, así que tengo que preguntarme. Mis compañeros de trabajo, las personas con las que me cruzo en la calle. Siempre tengo que preguntarme si tienen una razón. O demonios, ¿quién necesita una razón? DJ Garrett solo estaba en el camino. Eso fue todo lo que él le hizo a Yorkie.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, mirándola de frente.

»Pero tengo un lugar seguro con mi familia. Quizá me equivoqué. En verdad espero que esté equivocado. Pero no pude dejar de pensar que tú no tenías un lugar seguro.

Bella se estremeció, de repente demasiado consciente del aire frío. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

Edward extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Es más cálido aquí —dijo simplemente.

Miró su mano por un segundo, casi asustada. No porque tuviera miedo de él, sino porque se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Sus simples palabras habían expuesto una herida en carne viva que Bella trabajaba duro para nunca reconocer.

Seguridad. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se sentía eso. Y la mayor parte de su vida, eso había estado bien. Había crecido sabiendo que tenía que cuidar de ella misma. Si conocía la seguridad, el confort, la calidez, eso significaba que tenía algo que perder cuando él volviera a casa.

En un momento de debilidad, ella tomó su mano de todas formas. Subió de nuevo a la cama y dejó que acomodara la colcha en su hombro. No trató de acurrucarse contra ella, en su lugar se giró hacia su lado con un espacio decente entre ellos.

Bella se giró hacia su lado y dobló los brazos bajo su mejilla para evitar estirarse y tocar su rostro. Se sentía natural hacerlo, pero en realidad era un gesto demasiado íntimo. Era lindo despertar al lado de alguien de esta manera, especialmente hoy. No podía recordar la última vez que había despertado cálida y feliz en Navidad.

—¿Qué estarías haciendo en este mismo instante si no fueras una persona loca? —preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a si estuviera con mi familia para Navidad? —Parpadeó con ojos somnolientos, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios—. ¿En este momento? Dado que apenas son las seis de la mañana y que no tengo cinco años, es probable que aún estuviera dormido. —La miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oye, tú fuiste el que me despertaste. —Bella pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su estómago—. Escondiendo un monstruo aquí.

Riendo, atrapó su mano por la muñeca. Entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

—De hecho, hacemos todo eso de la entrega de regalos en la víspera de Navidad. Aunque mi mamá aún llena las medias para que nosotros las veamos la mañana de Navidad. Es un día perezoso. La mayor parte del tiempo, nunca nos quitamos la pijama. Hacemos juntos el desayuno y pasamos el día jugando juegos de mesa o haciendo un rompecabezas como familia.

Bella suspiró.

—Eso suena lindo.

Nadie realmente apreciaba Navidad cuando eran niños. Los regalos eran geniales y todo eso, pero Bella deseaba que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de recordar las pequeñas cosas. Desearía recordar cómo era estar juntos, rodeada por su gente. Gente que la amaba, incluso aunque tuvieran sus diferencias.

Cayeron en un silencio que era mucho más fácil de lo que debería haber sido. Edward jugó con sus dedos, y ella se preguntó, de nuevo, qué demonios estaba pasando aquí.

Sería fácil entrar a territorio familiar. Incluso ya tenía lista la línea. _Bueno, dado que estás muy lejos de casa en Navidad, tengo algo para ti que puedes desenvolver._ No sería exactamente una obligación. Edward era apuesto y bueno con sus manos, además de otras cosas.

Su experiencia con hombres siempre había sido un intercambio equivalente. Le gustaba el sexo, no solamente porque se sentía bien y era una excelente forma de liberar estrés, sino porque tenía el beneficio de concentrar el mundo. Había una sensación de control en la simplicidad del acto. El resto de su vida era un complicado enredo, pero desde el principio al final, el sexo era una experiencia fácil y positiva. Le gustaba cómo se sentía cuando alguien la devoraba con los ojos. Le gustaba sentir las manos sobre ella y besos apasionados.

No era solo recibir, también le gustaba dar. Había satisfacción personal en ser la fuente del placer de alguien, en ser capaz de hacer que alguien se sintiera bien. Una noche, una cosa que salió bien.

Incluso su única relación había sido equivalente. La vida de Bella no le había dado el beneficio de la ingenuidad. No iba a durar con James. Ambos eran personas demasiadas jodidas que necesitaban una única cosa fija, incluso aunque no fuera particularmente una cosa buena.

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando aquí con Edward no se trataba de dar y recibir. Incluso esa primera noche no había sido acerca de eso. Esas eran aguas inexploradas.

Aun así, a pesar de la sensación de inquietud, Bella también sentía una ola de calidez mientras cedía a la tentación. Pasó la yema de su dedo por su tabique nasal, mirando el camino.

—Debería dejarte dormir.

—¿Estás bromeando? Me muero de hambre —dijo, molestándola. Como si le hubiera dado pie, su estómago rugió—. ¿Lo ves?

Bella sonrió, riendo entre dientes.

—De acuerdo. —Se sentó de nuevo—. Vamos. Cepíllate los dientes, y podemos ir a mi casa. Te prepararé el desayuno.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

—Sí, tengo que. Es Navidad. ¿Crees que algo está abierto?

—Oh. Buen punto. —Edward se sentó, sonriendo avergonzado.

* * *

La casa vacía aún era opresiva con Edward ahí, pero era soportable ahora. El peso era manejable si se compartía entre dos.

Como prometió, Bella cocinó un desayuno de tostadas francesas. Se esforzó más debido a la temporada, espolvoreando azúcar y canela en la mezcla de huevo.

Habían decidido ver películas navideñas en televisión cuando la familia de Edward llamó. Se disculpó para hablar con ellos mientras Bella se quedaba en el sillón.

Cuando volvió, no lucía molesto. Aun así, Bella mordió la parte interna de su mejilla mientras él se sentaba junto a ella.

—¿Me odian por hacer que vinieras? —preguntó, solamente bromeando a medias.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Esa fue mi decisión, y ellos lo entienden.

Bella suspiró.

—Tu familia es demasiado genial, ¿no es así?

—Sí. No puedo discutir eso.

Dudó un momento y luego alzó su brazo. Para su sorpresa, Bella se sonrojó. El movimiento era tan inocente, que la hizo sentir tímida. Agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su reacción, y se acomodó a su lado.

Esto era lindo. Todo había sido sorprendentemente lindo. Por unos minutos, se sumergió en una extraña, dulce fantasía. Soñó por un momento que su familia no había muerto. Que la casa no estaba tan vacía, y que todos estaban solamente en otra habitación. Que un día, mucho después de que creciera y que él y su novia de preparatoria se distanciaran, el mejor de amigo de Leah había llegado a la casa al mismo tiempo en el que Bella estaba ahí. Que quizá, ahora que ella también había crecido y no era más una niña, ella y Edward habían comenzado a salir. Que él estaba aquí en Navidad porque era de ella, una fácil y mundana historia de amor en una fácil y tranquila vida.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Edward la sacó de su idílica fantasía.

—¿Hmm?

Él tragó con fuerza, y eso atrajo la atención de Bella. Alzó la cabeza. Estaba mirando al frente, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la mano en su rodilla.

Con un gruñido de insatisfacción, Edward quitó el volumen de la televisión. Se movió, girando su cuerpo para que estuviera mirándola de frente.

—Tengo esta idea en la que he estado pensando. —El ceño entre sus cejas se intensificó, y presionó los labios juntos en una tensa línea—. He estado tratando de pensar en una forma de decir esto para que no suene como una locura, pero no he tenido suerte. Solo sé paciente conmigo, ¿está bien?

Ahora, fue el turno de Bella de fruncir el ceño. Cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho.

—Está bien.

—Está bien. —Tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó salir. Luego, sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los suyos—. Creo que deberías venir a California.

Bella parpadeó, esperando a que esas palabras tuvieran sentido.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que al final la manera en la que vives tu vida no es de mi incumbencia. Sé eso, pero es solo que no veo cómo es que esto va a funcionar.

—¿Cómo es que qué va a funcionar? —Bella estaba perpleja y a la defensiva.

—Tú viviendo aquí en Forks. —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. No es solamente que este pueblo apeste a muerte. En su mejor momento, no hay nada para ti aquí en Forks. Tú nunca fuiste el tipo de chica que fuera a quedarse aquí. Tú eras más grande que este lugar.

Bella se puso de pie, enojada, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

—¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de chica era?

Sus ojos la siguieron aunque se quedó en el sofá, quieto como una estatua.

—No hace falta mucho para ser más grande que un lugar como este, Bella. Eso no es un insulto. Este lugar es muy pequeño y muy limitado para tener algo que ofrecer para alguien. Si me equivoco, dime cuál es tu plan. ¿Dónde te ves en diez años? ¿Aún aquí?

Bella se rio, el sonido fue amargo.

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que lo sepa? No tengo el beneficio de un plan de diez años.

—Exactamente. Y nunca llegarás a ese punto aquí.

—¿Quién demonios crees que eres?

Edward alzó las manos en un gesto calmado y luego las pasó por su cabello otra vez.

—Mierda. Te dije que esto no sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza. —Dejó salir un bufido y luego la miró de nuevo—. Mira, odias este lugar tanto como yo. Peor que odiarlo, te desgasta, Bella. Tiene que hacerlo.

Apartó la mirada, su voz se había endurecido, como si estuviera tratando de controlar su emoción.

»La vida ha sido difícil desde entonces. Para mí, me refiero. Hay momentos en los que apenas y me siento humano. La única razón por la que estoy en donde sea es porque tuve a mi familia, porque siempre han estado ahí para mí, y porque he estado muy, muy lejos de aquí.

»Incluso pensar en ti sola en este pueblo, en esta casa, hace que la garganta se me cierre como si me estuviera ahogando. —Como si estuviera haciendo énfasis, se llevó las manos al cuello. Bella se giró, sintiendo la única emoción demasiado familiar trepar por su piel. Era como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando, y odiaba que él pudiera verlo.

Escuchó sus suaves pisadas mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella. Aun así, cuando presionó una mano contra su espalda, ella contuvo el aliento.

—Bella —dijo, con voz suave—. Creo que eres maravillosa. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podría serlo. Has sobrevivido los últimos diez años en una sola pieza por ti misma. Un poco herida, pero estás aquí. No dejaste que te derrotara. Pero nadie puede ser así de fuerte por siempre.

—¿Y qué demonios me está esperando en California, huh? —Se giró, mirándolo—. ¿Tú?

—Sí. —Su respuesta fue instantánea y firme.

Lo miró.

—¿Por qué? —demandó. ¿Qué demonios esperaba obtener él de todo esto?

—Porque todos necesitan un sistema de apoyo. Quiero ser eso para ti. Un amigo. Alguien que entienda toda esta mierda. —Señaló a su alrededor—. Y no solo yo. Mis padres, mi familia, todos te recuerdan, Bella. Tú misma lo dijiste; ellos son geniales. Realmente lo son, y tu papá era uno de los mejores amigos del mío. Mis padres se han preocupado por ti incluso antes del tiroteo. Recuerdo lo preocupados que estuvieron cuando tu papá estaba teniendo problemas con tu mamá. Con la custodia. —Alzó una mano tentativamente, y cuando ella no se alejó, acunó su mejilla—. Todo lo que digo es que no tienes que estar sola. Ven a California, y te ayudaré. Todos lo haremos.

Bella se movió en su lugar, pensando. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se giró lejos de él, moviéndose unos cuantos pasos.

—Huir de nuevo —dijo, su voz destilaba ácido—. Eso es lo que quieres que haga. He estado huyendo toda mi jodida vida. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Huir no sirve.

—No es huir.

—Llámalo como quieras. —Se giró para mirarlo—. Me estás pidiendo que salte sin mirar. De nuevo. Porque eso es lo que hago. Tomo la primera salida, porque en donde sea que caigo nunca es lo suficientemente bueno. Y cada vez. Cada vez, termino con menos. —Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza otra vez, furiosa de que sus ojos estuvieran húmedos con lágrimas—. Ya no tengo nada más. ¿No te das cuenta de eso?

Se giró de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Se sentía desollada, expuesta y desnuda hasta el hueso frente a él, cada capa de fortaleza estaba derrumbada en el suelo. Por un momento, lo odió por hacerle eso. Lo odió por la decisión y la esperanza que nació en ella.

Se acercó a Bella otra vez, y ella cerró los ojos. No creía ser capaz de soportar su toque ahora. Como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, él se detuvo para que pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero no la estaba tocando en absoluto.

—Te estoy pidiendo que saltes —dijo, su voz baja y cerca de su oído—. Pero no sin mirar. Sé que debe sentirse como algo insensato de considerar. Eso es lo que tu vida te ha enseñado, pero no es así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Esta casa está pagada. Sé cuál es el costo de vivir en California. Incluso si puedo encontrar un empleo haciendo cosas por aquí o allá, no será suficiente como para mantener un techo encima de mi cabeza. Lo que sea que gane vendiendo esta casa no será suficiente.

—Tengo una habitación extra —se apresuró a decir Edward antes de que ella pudiera hablar—. O si eso es demasiado incómodo, mi madre trabaja en un montón de casas viejas para gente que busca remodelarlas. Estoy seguro de que podría arreglar que te quedaras en una por el costo de que repares lo que necesita ser reparado. De cualquier manera, podemos encontrar una manera de que vivas sin renta hasta que encuentras algo más permanente.

—Aquí vivo sin renta —murmuró bajo su aliento—. Sin deberle nada a nadie.

—No es una deuda. Amigos, Bella. Un sistema de apoyo. No es más o menos de lo que una familia haría por ti.

Ella bufó de nuevo, aunque más como hábito esta vez.

—¿Crees que tu familia apreciaría que hables por ellos?

—Estarán bien con eso en este caso. Conozco a mi familia —suspiró—. Mira, ¿por qué no vemos si podemos continuar con la película por ahora? Es mucho que pensar, y no tienes que tomar una decisión esta noche.

Bella no se movió. Era consciente de la forma en la que sus hombros subían y bajaban con cada respiración. Era consciente del sentimiento que se retorcía en su pecho, ese solitario sentimiento que rechazaba con todo lo que tenía hasta que lo destruía. Quería creer. Lo quería desesperadamente.

Él puso una mano en su hombro y apretó, masajeando gentilmente. El corazón de Bella se retorció. Abrió la boca para gritarle que se largara de su casa. Necesitaba pensar, y no podía pensar con él estando aquí, cuando sus estúpidas alocadas ideas estaban gritando en su cabeza. Se giró para gritarle.

En lugar de gritar, se lanzó hacia él. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró el rostro contra su pecho. Respiró en rápidos jadeos, no llorando, solamente necesitando un ancla. Se aferró.

Él envolvió los brazos con fuerza a su alrededor, con una mano sosteniendo su espalda y la otra su cabeza.

—Te tengo —murmuró contra su oído—. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Muero de amor cada vez más con Edward, ¿qué tal ustedes?**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **caresgar26, liduvina, soledadcullen, lizdayanna, Adriu, somas, Pera lt, Noelia, Cary, Lorenitta22, Louise huini, Adriana Molina, Pili, carolaap, calvialexa, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, nnuma76, Lady Grigori, Mary de Cullen, patymdn, tulgarita, Maria Swan de Cullen, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, BellaSwanMasen y el Guest :)**

 **Anímense a dejar un review, me encanta leer todas sus opiniones acerca de los capítulos ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Muchos de los ataques de pánico que Edward sufría eran grandes y aterradores. Odiaba los fuegos artificiales. Los ruidos fuertes lo enviaban de vuelta a la cafetería si no estaba preparado. El grito enojado de un extraño lo había espantado unas cuantas veces. La gente estando enojada con él en general hacía que su garganta se cerrara y su instinto de pelea se activara.

Otros ataques se movían más lentos; eran aterradores de una manera completamente diferente.

Este empezó con una intensa sensación de incomodidad creciendo por su cuerpo. Hacía que su piel se enchinara, y se rascaba la nuca sin parar. Estaba inquieto, caminando en su oficina, incapaz de calmarse.

Para la tarde, el quieto ruido en su cabeza había alcanzado un nivel intenso. El volumen estaba tan alto, que ni siquiera podía pensar alrededor de él. Estaba entre sus oídos.

Era algo bueno que hubiera invitado a sus padres para cenar. Cuando él no abrió la puerta, ellos usaron su propia llave. Para ese momento, Edward estaba en el suelo con la espalda contra el sofá. Su cabeza agachada, y estaba doblando y desdoblando sus manos a sus costados. No respondió de inmediato al llamado de su madre.

Sus padres se sentaron cada uno al lado de él, con sus brazos a su alrededor. Le hablaron con tonos gentiles, diciéndole lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo con el propósito de ayudar a su mente a que se concentrara. Al principio, sonaban muy lejanos, sus voces muy tenues. Sin embargo, gradualmente, él volvió a sí mismo. Cuando lo hizo, se derrumbó, inclinándose hacia su padre. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su padre lo sostuviera y su madre acariciara su cabello.

—¿Sabes qué provocó este? —preguntó Carlisle después de un rato.

Edward gimió.

—Sí. Probablemente debí haberlo descubierto antes de que pasara. Yo, uh… —suspiró—. Quiero volver a Forks. Para ese evento la siguiente semana.

No tenía que tener los ojos abiertos para saber que sus padres se miraban por encima de su cabeza.

—Dijiste que odiaste tener que volver a la escuela —dijo su madre cuidadosamente.

Edward no dijo nada. Sus padres eran bastante intuitivos para su propio bien.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Bella? —preguntó Carlisle.

Edward alzó la cabeza. Pasó las manos por sus ojos.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. No es como si ella fuera capaz de evitar esta cosa. No en Forks. No puedo soportar pensar en ella enfrentando eso sola.

Su madre estudió su rostro, quitando su cabello.

—Esto es importante para ti.

Edward recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Cuando estaba en el hospital, antes… una vez pretendí estar dormido. —Hacía eso con frecuencia cuando despertó por primera vez. Por un momento cuando todo pasó, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Como si tan solo con dormir lo suficiente, despertaría de la pesadilla—. Los escuché hablar de Bella. Supongo que su madre finalmente se había aparecido para llevársela, y ustedes lloraban por eso. Dijeron que eso era lo último que Charlie hubiera querido. —Miró entre ellos—. Podemos hacer algo ahora.

Hubo otro silencio, y luego Esme habló de nuevo.

—No creo haberte escuchado tan interesado en algo.

—Crees que estoy loco. —No era una pregunta.

—Creo que eres un chico dulce con un buen corazón.

Edward casi sonrió. Era una respuesta típica de mamá.

Su padre palmeó su hombro.

—No quiero sonar condescendiente, pero sabes que no puedes cambiar a las personas que no quieren ser cambiadas. Ella tiene que querer ser ayudada.

—Lo sé. —Edward se alzó para sentarse en el sofá—. Pude verlo, papá. Ella quiere creer que hay algo más además de ese lugar. Algún lado en donde realmente pueda construir algo. —Los miró mientras se sentaban a su lado en el sofá—. No soy suficiente. ¿Otro estúpido chico que piensa que es la solución a todos sus problemas? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ella los necesita, no a mí.

Sus padres intercambiaron una de esas miradas que él odiaba, esas que decían "nuestro hijo está tan roto". Él gruñó, irritado, y se puso de pie, caminando.

—Esto es importante. Les agradaba cuando era una niña pequeña.

—Estoy seguro que nos agradará ahora. Edward, sabes que si vuelves a ese lugar, nosotros iremos contigo —dijo su padre—. Esa ni siquiera es una pregunta.

—Pero somos tus padres —dijo su madre—. No puedes pedirnos que nos preocupemos más por el hijo de alguien más que por ti.

—No hay nada malo conmigo —bufó Edward—. Bueno, nada que alguna vez pueda arreglarse, de todos modos. Mi cerebro está roto, mamá. Eso nunca cambiará.

—Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando —suspiró ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Sé que quieres salvar lo que puedas de lo que pasó.

Edward le dio la espalda a su madre, flexionando las manos a sus costados.

»Sé que es por eso que fuiste a la escuela en Nueva York como Leah lo hubiera querido. Obtuviste un título en negocios como Mike planeaba hacerlo. Has viajado a todos los lugares a los que sabías que Angela quería ir. —Se puso a su lado y descansó su mano en su espalda—. Supongo que he estado deseando, ahora que has logrado demasiado, que finalmente comenzaras a vivir una vida para ti.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que nunca seré el hombre que pude haber sido? Ni siquiera sé quién pude haber sido, así que no sé qué clase de vida crees que me esté perdiendo. —Giró su rostro hacia sus preocupados padres—. La mayor parte de la gente no es apasionada en lo que trabaja. Yo soy bueno en lo que hago. La mayor parte de la gente no ha estado en los lugares en los que yo sí. He visto cosas maravillosas. Por favor no me digas que estoy malgastando mi vida.

Eso era exactamente lo que se aseguraba de no hacer.

—No me refería a eso. —El rostro de su madre estaba lleno de dolor—. Solo quería decir...

—Querías decir que quieres que tenga mis propias ideas. No quieres que mi vida se rija a partir de unos chicos de preparatoria que murieron hace una década —gruñó y pasó una mano por su cabello—. No hay nada único acerca de las metas en la vida, sabes. Te das cuenta de lo que quieres ser y lo que quieres hacer porque alguien ya lo hizo. Lo que realmente deseas es que mi inspiración no venga de algo tan horrible.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron con lágrimas, y su padre puso un brazo a su alrededor. Edward pasó su mano por su cabello de nuevo. No quería entristecer a su madre.

»Te preocupas demasiado por mí, y no es como si no entendiera por qué. Pero lo estoy haciendo bien. Me gusta que soy bueno en mi trabajo. Me agradan mis compañeros de trabajo. Me gustan las aventuras en las que he estado. Vivo de manera independiente, y puedo pagar mi renta cada mes. Y un día, conoceré a alguien, y encajará en mi vida. Nos casaremos y llenaremos su casa de nietos. Estoy bien.

—Pero Bella no lo está —dijo Carlisle, siguiendo el punto de Edward—. No está ni cerca de estar en un camino de cualquier tipo de felicidad.

Edward asintió empáticamente.

—Exactamente.

—Por supuesto que iremos a Forks contigo, y veremos lo que podemos hacer. Apuesto que tu hermano irá. Tu hermana tampoco está ocupada ya.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres golpearla con toda la familia al mismo tiempo? Estamos tratando de reclutarla, no de asustarla por siempre.

—Pensé que la familia era el punto —dijo Carlisle con una risa. Esme sonrió—. Solo prepárate. Es su vida, y quizá no le guste escuchar que la está desperdiciando.

Los labios de Edward se torcieron, y asintió.

—Anotado. —Caminó hacia delante y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus padres. Ellos lo acogieron, haciéndolo sentir, por el momento, seguro a pesar de que sabía lo que venía—. Gracias.

* * *

 **Es el capítulo más corto hasta ahora pero me parece que es necesario, volvemos a Forks (y a Bella) en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Mil gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **Sther Evans, BereB, Cary, liduvina, Pera lt, EmmaBe, tulgarita, jessica shikon no miko, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Noir Lark, carolaap, Adriu, soledadcullen, Gabriela Cullen, Adriana Molina, Lorenita22, Pili, Noelia, Diana, Maria Swan de Cullen, patymdn, calvialexa, kaja0507, lizdayanna, Chayley Costa, nnuma76, alejandra1987, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, somas, BellaSwanMasen y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review, saben que aprecio mucho sus comentarios :D**

 **¡Hasta el lunes!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estaba siquiera pensando en hacer esto?

Bella arrojó su teléfono, disgustada consigo misma. Llevó sus puños hacia sus ojos que le dolían, tratando de respirar a través de la pesadez de su pecho. Necesitaba un trago.

No, se recordó a sí misma. No necesitaba un trago. Quería un trago. Quería un trago porque no quería ser la que tuviera que vivir los siguientes días de su vida. ¿Acaso un descanso era mucho pedir?

Pero no. Por supuesto que lo era. ¿Acaso no acababa de rechazar a Edward —Cristo, Edward Cullen había venido a rescatarla, eso era una mierda del tipo del príncipe Encantador— con su oferta de llevársela lejos de todo esto? Después de todo, no estaba a punto de iniciar con una adicción en su vida.

Simplemente tendría que sobrevivir a este homenaje.

Sería todo más jodidamente fácil si ella no fuera el centro de atención. Sabía que lo sería. Ella estaba viva para recibir la atención, así que eso la ponía arriba de todos los que habían muerto. Y, a pesar de no estar en realidad en el tiroteo, ella había perdido más ese día.

Con excepción de Sue. Dos hijos y un esposo superaba dos hermanastros y un padre, solamente porque todos sabían que enterrar un hijo era lo peor. Esa era la razón por la que no era correcto por parte de Bella tratar de convencer a Sue para que viniera.

Bella tomó su teléfono. No había ningún daño en enviar un mensaje, ¿cierto? Recolectar información; eso era todo.

 **Bella:** ¿Vendrás a esta cosa?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó un profundo respiro, y borró el mensaje. Luego, lo arregló para que al menos le preguntara a su madrastra como estaba. No había necesidad de ser una total salvaje además de una idiota.

 **Sue:** Sigo aquí. Eso es más de lo que pueden pedir de mí en estos días.

Bella bufó. Sí. Realmente no funcionaba de esa forma cuando vivías en la zona cero. Tomó un profundo respiro y preguntó.

Pasaron dos minutos completos antes de que la respuesta llegara.

 **Sue:** ¿Tú irás?

 **Bella:** No tengo opción.

 **Sue:** No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

Bella rio, el sonido fue brutal y doloroso en su garganta seca. Era una linda teoría. Muy equivocada, pero era linda de contemplar.

 **Bella:** ¿Te acuerdas de Forks, no es así? Si no voy, todos tendrán una opinión al respecto.

Ellos lo ocultarían. Le dirían que no la culparían por no ir, pero en esa manera en la que puedes ver claramente que están mintiendo. ¿Cómo podría ella no honrar a su propio padre? ¿A los únicos hermanos que conoció? Ella estaba viva, y ellos no. ¿Qué razón tendría para llorar?

 **Sue:** Estaré ahí mañana, Bella. Podemos pasar Año Nuevo juntas.

 **Bella:** ¿Quieres quedarte en la casa?

 **Sue:** Seguro.

Bella se derrumbó sobre la mesa, más aliviada de lo que era capaz de expresar. Solo esto. Esta era la única parte que no quería manejar sola. Lidiaría con todo lo demás. Solo no con esto.

Parecía un trato justo.

* * *

La gente siempre decía que Sue estaba mucho mejor de lo que se podría esperar. Después de la tragedia se había ido a Montana para quedarse con su familia. Aún era enfermera. "Salvando los bebés de otras personas", había dicho. Era una buena tía para sus sobrinas, sobrinos, sobrina nietas y nietos.

—Todo lo que sé es que sigo aquí —le había dicho Sue a Bella una vez—. Algunas veces me alegro, otras veces me enoja.

Sue llegó temprano en la víspera de Año Nuevo. La expresión en su rostro era tan severa como Bella recordaba. Aunque Sue había sido amable con ella cuando era niña, siempre había estado un poco asustada de la mujer.

En el camino de vuelta a casa del aeropuerto, la conversación se sintió forzada. Sue nunca había sido muy habladora. Había sido buena para Charlie en ese sentido. Alguien con quien compartir sus pacíficos silencios.

Realmente, solo había una cosa que Bella quería decir.

—Gracias.

Sue soltó un gruñido mientras salía del auto.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Bueno… —Sacó su maleta de la cajuela del auto y sacó una botella de la bolsa de enfrente—. A excepción quizás de esto.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sue sonrió.

—Licor casero como el que solían hacer en La Push.

Bella le dio una sorprendida risa.

—Oh, recuerdo esto. Recuerdo un fin de semana que Leah y Seth salieron a acampar con los Cullen. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿El otro amigo de papá de la reservación?

—Billy Black —respondió Sue mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

—Sí. Él trajo un poco de esta cosa, y ustedes tres… —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Ustedes tres fueron demasiado ruidosos esa noche. Estaba muy molesta porque realmente estaba metida en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Sue rio.

—Fuiste una niña fácil, ¿lo sabías? —suspiró mientras entraba a la casa. Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar, y Bella deseó haber cambiado algo. Lo que sea para hacer que luciera menos como la casa en la que todos habían vivido juntos. La casa en la que sus hijos y su esposo habían vivido. Sue se estremeció—. No como mis demonios. Se metieron en problemas unas cuantas veces. Bueno, Leah y ese chico Cullen lo hicieron. Seth apenas empezaba a dar problemas, pero las cosas que podría decirte acerca de Leah y sus amigos enchinarían tu piel.

—Ja. Estás hablando de las cosas en las que no se salieron con la suya. Yo sé mucho sobre las cosas en las que sí se salieron con la suya. —Bella sonrió, recordando atrapar a Leah al salir por la puerta.

— _Dile a alguien y estás muerta_ —le había dicho, moviendo un dedo hacia Bella en sus recuerdos.

Afuera en la puerta, un adolescente Edward rodó los ojos.

— _Mantén la boca cerrada, y guardaremos una rebanada de pizza para ti._

Sue suspiró.

—Sí —murmuró, su expresión triste y lejana mientras miraba la casa.

—Lo siento.

Sue sacudió la cabeza.

—Es lindo hablar con alguien que los conocía. A veces, se siente como si nunca hubieran existido. La familia de allá solamente los vio unas cuantas veces, ¿sabes? —Se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, es por lo que estamos aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Para recordarlos? Ese es el punto.

Hicieron una sencilla cena juntas, espagueti y ensalada. Mientras se acercaba la medianoche, Sue sirvió el licor.

—Por mis hijos y tu papá.

Una vez que estaban bien y un poco atontadas, Sue sorprendió a Bella al ponerse a hablar más. Verla así era raro. Bella siempre había sido la niña para el adulto de Sue, así que beber con ella como si fueran amigas era surreal. Pero, aparentemente, Sue era la clase de persona que necesitaba un poco de coraje líquido para decir cosas que había estado manteniendo en su interior.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo con respecto a nada.

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Huh? —dijo elocuentemente.

—Yo solo… fue todo un caos, ¿sabes? Tu papá…

Bella contuvo el aliento. Se preguntó si estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para tener esta conversación.

—Eras lo más importante en el mundo para Charlie. —Sue no estaba mirando a Bella, sino que movía lo restante de su bebida de un lado a otro—. Después de todo lo que pasó para alejarte de tu madre, yo solo dejé que te llevara.

—Es mi madre —murmuró Bella—. No creo que hubieras podido detenerla.

Sue bufó.

—Me pidió que te llevara. En el funeral. Me lo pidió. Dijo que era la persona equivocada para cuidar de una adolescente traumatizada.

Bella miró sus manos, herida. No era nada más que la verdad. Renée ni siquiera había sido una buena cuidadora. Era buena con los abrazos, pero Bella no necesitaba abrazos en ese entonces. Necesitaba que el mundo dejara de moverse. Necesitaba seguridad, y saber que estaba un poco segura. Había estado enojada y más aterrada de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

Aun así, dolió que Renée nunca tuviera intención alguna de tratar de ser lo que Bella necesitaba. Después de todo, ella había peleado con Charlie por ella una vez. Saber que su madre pensaba que ella estaba demasiado dañada como para tocarla dolía.

—Debí haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte —dijo Sue.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Bella con un poco de amargura. No hacia Sue, sino hacia el mundo—. Si todo fuera lo que debe ser, nada saldría mal. Mis padres hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, porque si no lo fueran, yo nunca hubiera nacido. Y lo que sea que pasó para hacer a Yorkie en lo que se convirtió nunca hubiera pasado. Todos estaríamos por ahí siendo amables con el otro.

Podía sentir los ojos de Sue en ella pero no miró hacia arriba. Estaba dolida, y estaba enferma de sentirse así.

—Aún hay muchas cosas buenas en el mundo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sue con suavidad.

Bella pensó en Sue quedándose con esta casa —una casa que ella y Charlie habían comprado juntos— como una de las únicas cosas que podía darle a Bella en nombre de su padre. Pensó en su jefe ofreciéndole los pocos trabajos que podía juntar para ella.

Pensó cuando despertó en los brazos de Edward Cullen en la mañana de Navidad y cómo prácticamente él le había rogado que lo dejara ayudarla.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Era algo así como una bendición que el homenaje fuera tan pronto después de Año Nuevo. El pueblo estaba más vivo de lo usual; todas las habitaciones de hotel estaban reservadas entre la prensa y las familias. La mayoría de los familiares de las víctimas se habían ido de Forks, así que muchos de ellos estaban en el pueblo.

Como resultado, los pocos restaurantes del pueblo estaban abiertos el día de Año Nuevo. Era genial, porque Bella no estaba de humor para cocinar solo para ella. Sue se había ido temprano a La Push, queriendo ver a unos viejos amigos. Bella estaba sola, y cocinar para uno no era divertido. Por supuesto, eso significaba que tenía que enfrentar estar alrededor de personas que sabía con seguridad que querrían hablar con ella.

Decidiendo que no podría ser evitado, Bella se puso su capucha y salió al frío.

A pesar de tener la capucha puesta, la cabeza baja y la postura de "jódete", era inevitable. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ordenar, escuchó su nombre.

—¿Bella?

Eso no era una sorpresa. Lo que era una sorpresa fue la voz que lo dijo. Bella se giró.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, aunque era bastante obvio que él estaba detrás de ella.

—Hola —dijo, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña, y algo incómoda, sonrisa.

—Hola. Lo siento. —Sabía que estaba mirándolo fijamente—. No pensé que vinieras a esta cosa.

—Cambié de opinión. —Hizo un gesto, moviendo la cabeza detrás de él—. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

—¿Nosotros? —Bella miró en su dirección y se llevó la segunda sorpresa de la mañana. Eran los Cullen. Todos ellos, además de una mujer rubia que Bella nunca había visto—. Oh.

El más extraño de los sentimientos invadió a Bella cuando vio a los Cullen. Eran familiares para ella de una forma muy distante. Realmente no había pensado en ellos. No habían sido tan cercanos como Edward lo era. Edward había sido el mejor amigo de Leah, había estado en su casa con frecuencia, y ella había tenido un enamoramiento en él. Alice y Emmett eran incluso mayores que Edward y Leah, difícilmente estaban en el radar de Bella.

Carlisle y Esme.

Bella no esperaba sentir la abrumadora sensación de anhelo. Ni siquiera había registrado su pérdida; no hasta este mismo momento.

Había algo acerca de la sonrisa gentil de Carlisle que le recordaba mucho a Charlie. Nunca antes había hecho la conexión. Charlie había sido tan huraño, malo con sus emociones cuando Carlisle era abierto. Recordaba cuando era muy joven, como Carlisle era quien la animaba a mostrarle sus dibujos o su poesía. Y él le daba la misma mirada que Charlie, llena de orgullo y genuino gusto ante lo que había creado. Él tenía una forma de hacerla sentir bien de esa manera en la que solamente los padres pueden hacerlo.

Y luego Esme. Cuando se levantó y saludó a Bella, acarició su cabello con mucha dulzura. Bella recordaba eso también. Siempre que ellos venían a casa de Charlie o la familia iba a la suya, Esme la tocaba de esa forma. Con el toque de una madre. Y Bella confiaba en ella. Fue con Esme con quien acudió la primera vez que tuvo su periodo. Esme a quien le preguntó sobre los chicos y rio con ella de forma conspirativa cuando admitió que quizá, tal vez, ella tenía un enamoramiento, pero no había forma alguna en el que el chico estuviera interesado.

¿Cómo se había podido olvidar que estas personas habían sido una parte integral, si no es que constante, de su vida en un momento? Su voz estaba en su garganta cuando los saludó. Los dejó abrazarla.

—Hola, Bitty —dijo Emmett Cullen, y Bella tuvo que estirar el cuello para verlo. Él sonrió—. Es bueno verte. Quiero decir. Pudo haber sido en mejores circunstancias y todo eso…

Bella no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. ¿Bueno verla? Recordaba al joven Edward estar triste cuando Emmett lo ignoraba. ¿Él siquiera había sabido que Bella estaba viva?

Pero su sonrisa era genuina ahora. Y de hecho también la de Alice. Alice se había convertido en una mini —literal mini, la mujer era pequeña— Esme con excepción del corto cabello negro en lugar de caramelo. Ella era cálida, con una sonrisa de bienvenida que tranquilizó a Bella a pesar de la casi incomodidad de la situación. Y ella hablaba. Demasiado. Bella rápidamente aprendió que no existían las conversaciones calmadas cuando Alice estaba alrededor.

La mujer rubia era Rosalie; la esposa de Emmett. Era taciturna, y obviamente Forks le parecía desagradable. Al menos, eso fue lo que Bella asumió que significaba cuando miró por la ventana e hizo una mueca. O cuando miró a la mesa de al lado e hizo una mueca. O cuando sus ojos se ensancharon con desagrado ante lo que Waylon, quien obviamente seguía un poco ebrio de la noche pasada, decía, en voz muy alta, mientras esperaba en la fila para ordenar. Pero ella adoraba a su ruidoso esposo, así que ¿quién era Bella para juzgar?

Bella se dio cuenta de que realmente comenzaba a relajarse. Debió haber sabido que no duraría.

—¿Dr. Cullen? ¿Esme? ¿Son ustedes?

Bella se tensó. Karen Newton caminaba hacia su mesa. Se detuvo cuando vio la mesa completa.

—Oh —dijo. Bella vio como la sangre dejaba el rostro de Edward.

Cierto. Mike Newton, el hijo de Karen, había estado en la misma mesa en la que Edward estaba sentado cuando Yorkie llegó con ellos. Bella miró mientras cada miembro de la familia de Edward se movía ligeramente hacia él. Esme puso un tranquilizador brazo alrededor de los hombros de Edward, y él tomó un profundo respiro.

—H-hola, Sra. Newton.

Los ojos de Karen reflejaron el dolor que debió sentir. Edward era la única víctima del tiroteo que había sobrevivido. Pero su expresión se suavizó después de un momento.

—Lo siento, cariño. Me sorprendiste. Dijeron que no estarías aquí.

—¿Quién dijo? —preguntó Carlisle, sus cejas se fruncieron con preocupación.

Karen lucía apenada.

—La gente de las noticias. Dijeron que querían hacer un artículo de esa mesa. Tu mesa, ¿sabías? Y dijeron que pensaron que no vendrías.

Cierto. La jodida prensa. Habían estado siguiendo el trasero de Bella por dos meses tratando de sacar una historia de ella. Tensó sus puños a sus costados. Saltó cuando Alice, sentada junto a Bella, entrelazó su brazo con el suyo. La miró, y la otra mujer le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Era más fácil. Lo que sea que esto fuera —ansiedad, supuso Bella— con ese pequeño gesto, Alice lo hacía más fácil. Emmett guiñó un ojo hacia ella, y eso también lo hizo más fácil.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Karen después de unos minutos de conversación acerca de los reporteros que habían estado merodeando por el pueblo desde hacía unos días. Se giró y sonrió hacia Edward—. Me da gusto que te veas tan bien.

Edward dejó salir un suspiro cuando ella se alejó.

—Así que, eso apestó. —Hizo una mueca—. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a eso por los siguientes días.

—Puedes esconderte en mi casa por el resto del día —soltó Bella antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces—. Quiero decir… es un poco menos estrecha que una habitación de hotel. Creo. —Miró alrededor de la mesa—. Todos pueden venir si quieren.

—No queremos interferir —dijo Esme.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Interferir con qué? —dijo con una risa—. No tengo nada ahí. Quiero decir, estaba pensando en tener una fiesta con un barril de cerveza, pero si tengo que invitar a la prensa, eso definitivamente no pasará.

Emmett bufó.

—Y que lo digas. Opino que nos quedemos con el alcohol para nosotros.

—Puedes tener el alcohol, créeme. No creo que sea saludable beber ese licor de la reservación dos veces seguidas.

Carlisle se negó.

—Licor de la reservación. ¿De La Push, te refieres? —Sus ojos se ensancharon—. Esa cosa puso a más de una persona en el hospital.

Bella tuvo que reír.

—No se preocupe, doc. Logré sobrevivir. Ni siquiera tuve resaca esta mañana.

—Sí, papá, y ya dijo que no bebería de nuevo esta noche —dijo Alice, lanzándole a su padre una mirada de broma.

—Y tú estarías ahí para supervisar. —Esme palmeó el brazo de su esposo.

Así que Bella, quien comenzó esta mañana sola, terminó con una casa llena de invitados. Le tomó horas darse cuenta de por qué se sentía tan surreal.

Era el día de Año Nuevo. Emmett puso el Desfile de las Rosas. Rosalie le rodó los ojos y puso el juego. Alice encontró un viejo rompecabezas y decidió que la mejor manera de saber si estaba completo o no era armarlo. Esme hizo sidra y chocolate caliente. Edward se sentó junto a Bella y le contó historias acerca de las más memorables hazañas que Emmett había cometido en Año Nuevo en el pasado.

Estaba celebrando Año Nuevo con una familia, y no se sentía como una intrusa. Se sentía natural. Correcto, y realmente lindo. Un lindo cambio de sus años de adolescente, cuando la mayor parte de las veces despertaba en un apartamento desordenado con la peor resaca de la historia. O los últimos años cuando había estado sola.

Y su casa, su silenciosa casa tan llena de fantasmas, en lugar estaba llena de calidez y luz.

Mientras la tarde caía, Esme la siguió escaleras arriba. Bella tenía el capricho de arreglar la vieja mesa del comedor con la mantelería elegante, y Esme se ofreció para ayudarla a encontrarlo. Así que subieron al polvoriento armario y comenzaron a buscar.

—Charlie siempre habló de hacer un viaje de pesca a California —dijo Esme, encontrando un montón de las viejas cosas de pescar de Charlie—. Desearía… bueno, deseo un montón de cosas.

—Viví con mi mamá en Arizona un par de años cuando era muy pequeña. Papá vacacionaba conmigo un par de semanas en el verano en California. Supongo que era un punto medio. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Realmente no lo recuerdo, pero hay algunas fotos de mí en el Parque Nacional de Yosemite. Creo que debí haber tenido cuatro años.

Esme hizo un ruido en aprobación. Esperó un segundo antes de decir, con aire casual:

—Quizá podrías visitarlo pronto.

Y luego, Bella lo supo. Bajó la caja en la que había estado buscando y se enderezó.

—Oh, hombre…

Esme miró hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Bella tensó la mandíbula, tratando de no sobrereaccionar.

—Edward quiere que vaya a California —murmuró, hablando más para ella que para Esme—. Él piensa que Forks es un punto muerto. Quería que fuera a casa con él, y luego él vuelve un par de días después con toda su familia. —Una familia que él dijo que la aceptaría—. Esto es una maldita trampa, ¿no es así? —Miró acusatoriamente hacia Esme.

Esme frunció el ceño, luciendo culpable.

—¿Es eso una cosa tan horrible?

Bella se quedó ahí, caminando hacia la ventana, tratando de no perder el temperamento. En realidad no era culpa de Esme. La mujer no había sido nada más que amable.

—Sabes… no soy una criatura patética que necesita ser recogida y llevada a casa. Entiendo que él piensa que está siendo amable pero ¿quién demonios es él para decirme lo que vale mi vida? No necesito un caballero que me rescate.

—Nadie piensa que eres patética. Ni de chiste.

—Oh, ¿no? —Ahora Bella dejó que su enojo se dirigiera hacia Esme—. ¿No te sientes mal por mí?

—Claro que me siento mal por ti. Conocí a tu padre. Quizá mejor de lo que tú lo hiciste porque éramos buenos amigos. Sé de lo que te perdiste; la clase de vida que hubieras tenido si él no hubiera muerto. No hay nada malo en sentir pena por la situación de otra persona. Me siento mal por mí también, por haber perdido esa amistad.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que solo vas a adoptarme? ¿Como un cachorro o una mascota? ¿Ver si puedes corregirme? ¿Arreglarme?

La amargura empapó cada palabra. Bella cruzó los brazos, sin mirar el rostro triste y empático de Esme.

—¿Arreglarte? No hay nada mal contigo, Bella.

Bella bufó.

—Sí, seguro. —Se giró de nuevo.

Escuchó los suaves pasos de Esme y se tensó, pero la mujer no la tocó. Pero su voz era suave y se escuchaba más cerca cuando habló de nuevo.

—Eres una joven mujer fuerte y capaz, valiéndote por ti misma. Creo que puedes hacerlo todo.

»Pero, también creo que Edward tiene un buen punto. Es muy poco lo que uno puede lograr en Forks sin importar por lo que estén pasando. —Una pequeña gota de humor se filtró en su tono—. Serías una buena leñadora, si eso es lo que quieres, pero no creo que lo quieras.

Bella dejó salir una débil risa, y sus hombros se hundieron.

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que quiero —murmuró.

Todo su plan era parar. Quedarse quieta y seguir respirando hasta que el mundo dejara de girar tan rápido sobre su eje. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo por muchos años. Girar, girar, girar sin parar.

Esme tocó su brazo con un poco de fuerza.

—No es un problema tan inusual. Sabes, Emmett salió corriendo de este lugar cuando cumplió dieciocho como si su trasero estuviera en llamas. No podía esperar para estar por su cuenta —rio—. Y tenía más o menos tu edad cuando volvió a casa. La escuela no había funcionado. No tenía una dirección. Vino a casa con nosotros, y lo ayudamos a encontrar su camino. Fue su viaje. Aún es su viaje, pero que viniera a casa marcó toda la diferencia en el mundo.

»Todo lo que decimos, Bella, es que tienes un hogar con nosotros. Incondicionalmente. Lo que sea que eso signifique para ti. Lo que sea que necesites.

Bella tragó con fuerza, aún sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Eso es una locura. No soy tu hija.

La sonrisa de Esme era triste.

—Aún no tienes hijos, así que imagino que esto es difícil de entender. Cuando tus buenos amigos tienen hijos, ellos se convierten en los tuyos. No de forma permanente. No para criarlos, pero son personas que quieres y por las que te preocupas. A quienes apoyas cuando tienen éxito y lloras cuando están heridos.

»Bella, cuando todo pasó, por supuesto, estaba más preocupada por mi propio hijo. —El dolor pasó por sus ojos—. Todo pasó tan rápido. Edward fue llevado a Seattle, cerca de la muerte, y para cuando recordé cómo respirar, tú te habías ido. No sé si pude haber ayudado entonces, pero nunca me olvidé de ti. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

»Eres nuestra. Algunas cosas son lo que son. Esto es todo lo que es. —Esme le dio a su hombro un ligero apretón—. No es algo que tengas que responder hoy. La oferta sigue en pie si quieres pensar en eso.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer y a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Melina, alejandra1987, FlorMarchese, liduvina, kaja0507, Noelia, Pili, EmmaBe, Pera lt, BereB, Noir Lark, Tata XOXO, carolaap, lizdayanna, krisr0405, Adriu, Sther Evans, tulgarita, somas, Adriana Molina, Cary, Lorenita22, nnuma76, soledadcullen, patymdn, Chayley Costa, Sully YM, Lady Grigori y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar su review, es lo que nos motiva a seguir traduciendo para ustedes :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El pequeño pueblo estaba abarrotado. No era bueno ver el estacionamiento de las escuelas —ambas, la preparatoria y la secundaria— llenos de autos y camionetas de noticias estacionadas por toda la calle.

—Jódeme —murmuró Bella entre dientes.

Junto a ella, Sue resopló. Palmeó el hombro de Bella.

—Este es el tipo de día en el que solamente respiramos profundo y lo superamos —le ofreció una sonrisa sin humor—. No es el peor día.

Bella bufó.

—No. No el peor.

Solamente era el mismo lugar. Solamente eran todos los recuerdos de los gritos. Solamente era el recuerdo de la voz a través del radio.

 _«El jefe está… Jesús. Está muerto. Se ha ido»._

—Mierda. —Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de callar las voces. Sin embargo, no se detuvieron.

El oficial Marks había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Había agarrado a su hijo, un estudiante de último año en la preparatoria, y le había dicho que tomara a Bella y la sacara de ahí. Bella, aun siendo la pequeña flacucha que era, había luchado con fuerza, necesitando ir con su padre que absolutamente no podía estar muerto. Pero Austin era más fuerte, y la arrastró lejos, en el edificio seguro más cercano, el salón de belleza local. Bella no recordaba mucho. Recordaba que, en algún punto, la lucha se había ido de ella, y se había acurrucado en sí misma, arrodillándose con la cabeza hasta el suelo, solamente llorando y llorando y llorando.

Junto a ella, Sue tomó un tembloroso respiro, y Bella se preguntó qué horribles imágenes estarían pasando por su mente. La llamada que tuvo que llegar a la pequeña clínica en La Push en donde Sue trabajaba como enfermera. Balazos en la preparatoria.

—Me dijeron, cuando llegué, que se requería mi presencia en el hospital. —Sue palideció notoriamente—. Pero no como enfermera.

Bella se preguntó si había sabido de inmediato que su esposo y su hijo yacían muertos en la cafetería. Quizá lo hizo. Quizá los vio. No era como si hubiera habido suficientes personas en el cuerpo de policía de Forks para asegurar el perímetro.

Eso era un alivio, ella suponía. Ella solamente podía imaginarse el cuerpo sangriento de su padre todo lo que quisiera. Esa imagen realmente existía en los recuerdos de algunas personas aquí. Ella estaba ansiosa por un montón de razones, la menor de ellas no era que estuviera dolorosamente segura de que alguien le contaría, con gran detalle, sobre eso. En los meses en los que había estado de vuelta en Forks, ya había tenido unas cuantas conversaciones incómodas con gente que había estado ahí ese día; habían visto a su padre y sus hermanastros, y a Eric Yorkie con su arma. Poner a un montón de personas con historias juntas en un solo lugar era una pesadilla que esperaba que sucediera.

Era mucho peor. Casi tan pronto como pusieron un pie en el estacionamiento, una mujer con una chaqueta negra y elegante se acercó a ellas. Era rubia con ojos de lince, y a pesar de su sonrisa, Bella de inmediato no confió en ella. Por supuesto, eso quizá tenía que ver con el hombre pelinegro que la seguía con una cámara profesional.

—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? He estado tratando de hablar contigo por años. —Miró a Sue—. Y tú eres Sue, ¿cierto? Soy Jane Scarpinato.

Bella reconoció el nombre y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se hizo a un lado, ignorando la mano de Jane.

—Te dije un millón de veces que no estoy interesada en hablar contigo.

Jane caminó a su lado y el de Sue mientras se dirigían hacia la escuela.

—Solamente estoy preguntando por un poco de contexto aquí. Tu historial de arrestos convierte esto en un doloroso vistazo a tu vida.

Bella se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirar a Jane. Sue dio un paso hacia delante.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?

Jane arqueó una ceja.

—El historial de arrestos es información pública. Nada demasiado horrendo. Estado de ebriedad y conducta inapropiada. Robo en tiendas. Un cargo menor por posesión. No es tan malo como los otros.

Ante eso, Bella retrocedió un paso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El hermano menor de Tyler Crowley está cumpliendo una condena por homicidio. Tiene veinte años, y probablemente nunca volverá a ser un hombre libre —consultó en su libreta—. La madre de Lauren Mallory se suicidó. —Las miró de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza—. No siempre son buenas noticias.

—Y ustedes se alimentan de esa clase de cosas —siseó Sue.

Jane se encogió de hombros, sin disculparse ni ofenderse por la acusación.

—Cosas terribles pasan todo el tiempo —señaló a su alrededor—. Cuando nos juntamos para conmemorarlos, la gente quiere información. Eso es todo. Como dije, historiales de muerte y arrestos son del conocimiento público.

Lo que significaba que todos aquí, todos los reporteros, tenían la información exacta.

—Escucha tú… —comenzó a decir Sue, pero Bella dio un paso hacia delante.

—Tenemos buenos días; tenemos malos días —dijo, hablando lentamente mientras Jane se apresuraba a encender el dictáfono—. Los buenos serían mil veces mejores si nuestra familia estuviera aquí. Los días malos serían diferentes, pero aún los tendríamos.

—¿Te preguntas en ocasiones qué pensaría tu padre acerca de cómo resultó ser tu vida? —preguntó Jane con rostro inexpresivo.

Bella parpadeó. Junto a ella, Sue bufó.

—Jesucristo —murmuró la mujer entre dientes.

—No sé lo que mi padre hubiera pensado —mintió Bella—. Tenía catorce años cuando él murió. Realmente no lo conocí. —Eso era verdad. Los niños nunca conocían a sus padres de la manera en la que lo hacían los adultos—. Y sí, antes de que lo preguntes, eso me enoja como el infierno. Obtuviste tus cinco minutos. Ahora, no me molestes. —Alzó una mano—. Y si tomas esa fotografía, tendrás algo más que leer de mi lista de arrestos.

Con eso, se marchó antes de que pudiera responder. Hacer que algunos de los antiguos colegas de su padre la arrestaran realmente sería la cereza del pastel en este día de mierda.

—Tan divertido como eso fue… —susurró Sue, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Bella?

Ahora, esa voz era mucho más bienvenida. Bella se sintió relajarse un poco mientras se giraba para encontrarse con todo el clan Cullen aproximándose. Fue Edward a quien miró primero. Él se veía de lo peor, su rostro estaba totalmente blanco, como si acabara de vomitar o al menos quisiera hacerlo. La abrazó en cuanto se acercaron.

Mientras se separaban, frunció el ceño hacia algo por encima del hombro de ella. Ciertamente, Jane, la odiosa reportera, estaba mirándolos a ambos. Tomó un paso en su dirección, pero Emmett se puso frente a todos ellos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le dijo a la reportera y su amigo.

Esme se había parado al lado de Sue. Carlisle y Alice flanquearon a Emmett, y la reportera se alejó rápidamente.

—Los veré adentro.

La miraron alejarse.

—Ya tuviste el placer, ¿eh? —preguntó Bella.

—Oh, sí. —Edward respiró por la nariz, sus ojos siguiendo a Jane por otro largo momento antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Bella—. Nos acorraló en el hotel cuando regresamos ayer. Dijo que quería hacer un artículo sobre mí porque soy la historia de mayor éxito de esta tragedia. —Su mandíbula se tensó en una mueca—. Soy el único que sobrevivió al tiroteo, y lo he hecho bien por mí mismo.

Eso, Bella pensó privadamente, era quedarse corto. Jane no estaba realmente equivocada tampoco, pero no la hacía menos molesta.

—Olvídate de ella —dijo Alice, acercándose para su propio abrazo—. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando, dulzura?

Sue, Bella había descubierto la noche pasada, había perdido contacto con los Cullen. Había perdido contacto con casi todos en Forks o La Push. Pero parecía hacerle bien ver a viejos amigos de nuevo.

Así que, era natural para todos ellos entrar a la escuela juntos. Esme enredó su brazo con el de Sue, todos fortificándose entre sí mientras caminaban entre la gente. Demasiada gente.

—Guau —dijo Edward mientras un hombre se acercaba a él—. Subdirector Green.

El hombre sonrió.

—Director Green ahora —dijo. Ofreció su mano—. Edward. Es bueno verte después de todos estos años. —Miró alrededor al resto de ellos, saludándolos por su nombre antes de mirar de nuevo a Edward—. Escucha, hijo. Esta cosa se hará en la cafetería. —Le dio una mirada de disculpa mientras hablaba—. Es el único lugar que puede acomodar a todos.

Como lo habían hecho el día anterior, toda la familia de Edward pareció orientarse hacia él. Él se había puesto pálido, pero ante el toque de su padre en su brazo, asintió.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Hizo un esfuerzo para componerse—. Aprecio el aviso.

No fue un buen momento. Seguro, objetivamente, Bella podía apreciar lo que estaba pasando. Cada muerto fue honrado. Quizá, bajo otras circunstancias, Bella estaría conmovida con los oficiales que subieron para hablar de su padre.

Pero mientras más duraba, Bella tuvo que pasar más tiempo reconociendo todo lo que se había perdido. Muchas vidas habían sido tocadas, alteradas para siempre. Padres sin sus hijos. Hijos sin sus hermanos y amigos. Jóvenes y brillantes vidas que nunca serían vividas.

Sus mejillas se humedecieron. Su piel comenzó a picar. Quería salir de ahí pero, ¿cómo irse sin causar una escena?

Un toque ligero en su rodilla la hizo jadear. Miró y encontró a Edward mirándola. La expresión en sus ojos retorció su corazón.

Él sabía, se dio cuenta. Sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Sin importar lo bien intencionada e incluso hermosa que esta ceremonia era, a fin de cuentas era una farsa. La injusticia de eso hizo que Bella se moviera en su asiento. Se sentía como si fuera a salirse de su propia piel. Esto no era suficiente. ¿Cómo algo podría ser suficiente para honrar todas las oportunidades que murieron aquí, los futuros brillantes?

Estaba enojada y tenía náuseas, tenía la sensación surreal de que todos estaban nadando en sangre. Resentía a todos los que estaban sentados aquí, con los rostros atentos, las mejillas húmedas mientras escuchaban los discursos. Más que nada, solamente odiaba al mundo en ese momento.

Pero lo único que no sentía —por lo menos, no mientras miraba los ojos de Edward— era la soledad. No, él estaba justo ahí con ella. Era como si ella pudiera escuchar su monólogo interno. A la mierda con esto y con todos ustedes y con Eric Yorkie. Que se jodan todos quienes lo hicieron lo que era. Que se jodan sus padres y todos en esa maldita lista que lo empujaron más y más cerca del borde.

Edward tomó su mano, y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, apretando con fuerza. Su toque evitaba que enloqueciera. No era que la ansiedad se fuera, pero era más fácil de ignorar con él a su lado. Estaba distraída por lo que sea que fuera esta cosa que existía entre ellos. Era un zumbido que casi podía oír, incluso por encima del ruido de lo que estaba pasando. Se escondió ahí en donde era, por lo menos relativamente, seguro. Cálido. Confortante.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la ceremonia terminó. Bella sabía mejor como para pensar que podría irse de inmediato. No había ignorado como muchas personas en la audiencia habían mirado en su dirección. El momento en el que el alcalde les agradeció a todos por venir, un montón de cabezas se giraron en dirección a su fila, queriendo hablar con un Cullen o una Swan.

—Vamos —dijo Edward cerca del oído de Bella, aún aferrando su mano. Sus padres habían entablado una conversación con las personas más cercanas, dejando una posibilidad de escape.

No duró demasiado, por supuesto. Sin importar que hubieran llegado a la puerta, otras personas lo hicieron primero. Muchas personas gritaron sus nombres.

—Inclínate hacia mí —le susurró Edward—. Finge que estás llorando.

Bella enredó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Lo dejó guiarla lejos de la gente hacia el corredor.

—Está bien —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la gente pudiera escucharlo—. Iremos a dar una caminata.

En lugar de ir afuera, Edward giró en un pequeño pasillo, luego en uno más grande. Cuando estuvieron lejos de la gente, él la dejó ir, guiándola de la mano. Extrañamente, se sentía como si fueran chicos de escuela escapándose de la clase. Tuvo que presionarse la lengua para evitar reírse con lo surreal de la travesura.

Los guio hacia el gimnasio. Sus rápidas pisadas hicieron eco mientras la llevaba con él hacia el vestidor.

—Siempre está silencioso aquí —dijo Edward, caminando hasta que encontró el interruptor. Encendió solamente una luz, iluminándolos desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Listo.

Bella no sabía lo que iba a hacer hasta que él se giró hacia ella y encontró su rostro tan cercano al de ella. Se miraron por unos segundos, el aire entre ellos cambiando y cargándose en un instante. Un momento se estaban mirando, al otro Bella había colocado su mano en la nuca de Edward e impulsado en las plantas de sus pies para besarlo.

Si él estaba sorprendido, no se notó. Su brazo fue hacia su espalda, y la atrajo con dureza hacia él, su boca moviéndose con la de ella. Ese zumbido que ella sintió durante la ceremonia se transformó en una fiebre intensa.

Rápidamente, las bocas y las manos moviéndose no fueron suficiente. Bella se encontró retrocediendo mientras Edward avanzaba hacia delante. Entonces, su espalda estaba contra un casillero. Luchó con el pantalón de Edward, encontrándolo semi duro bajo su mano. Su gruñido fue bajo contra sus labios mientras ella lo acariciaba bajo la ropa.

—Bella. —Su voz era baja y rasposa mientras rompía su beso. Él agachó la cabeza, pasando sus dientes por la piel de su cuello.

—¿Qué? —Enredó su pierna en su cintura, necesitándolo más cerca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él besaba y lamía.

—Ven a California —dijo, embistiendo sus caderas contra su mano.

Ella gimió, algo parecido a un gruñido que era una mezcla de placer y exasperación. No era para nada justo de su parte decir algo así cuando su boca estaba haciendo esa cosa que la volvía loca. Ella no quería pensar. Quería sentirse bien y viva.

—Estás pensado con tu polla —dijo sin aliento, dándole un apretón a su cálida y dura piel.

Él jadeó.

—No, no lo estoy. —Su peso desapareció de ella entonces, pero solo lo suficiente como para que él pudiera girarla. Tomó sus manos y las presionó en el casillero frente a ella y luego dejó caer sus manos. En un solo movimiento, bajó sus pantalones y la ropa interior. No mucho. Solo lo suficiente. Ambos sabían que esto tenía que ser rápido.

—No estás pensando con tu polla, ¿eh? —La tensión en la habitación era un ente físico, llenando sus pulmones así que respiró profundo. No era malo. En absoluto, era intenso, y eso también era aterrador. Ella no quería huir de él, pero diluirlo, aunque fuera solo un poco, sería bueno—. Entonces debo estar imaginando cosas —dijo mientras él pasaba la cabeza de su polla por su centro.

—Bueno… —Él entró en ella, una mano posicionada en su cadera, la otra bajo su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia él. Ambos gimieron ante esa primera conexión. Descansó su mejilla contra la de ella, moviéndose duro y profundo en ella—. Solo no me hagas dejarte aquí, Bella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio entonces, perdiéndose en el otro. Bella estiró una mano hacia atrás, enredado sus dedos en su cabello. Cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada más que en él. En la manera en la que la llenaba. La manera en la que su mano se movió, jugando con la piel de su estómago, un toque suave. Él bajó la cabeza, besando de su cuello a su mejilla antes de que ella girara su rostro para besar sus labios.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando los Cullen estaban de vuelta en su hotel con planes de irse al día siguiente y ella estaba de vuelta en casa con Sue, Bella pasó sus dedos por sus labios. Aún podía sentir su toque, su calor. Podía sentir sus labios y escuchar su voz cerca de su oído.

 _«No me hagas dejarte aquí»._

—Ni siquiera estás viendo esto, ¿no es así?

La voz de Sue trajo a Bella de vuelta al presente, lejos de la calidez de los brazos de Edward a su alrededor y de vuelta a la frialdad de la casa. Se estremeció, atrayendo la cobija hacia su barbilla.

—No en realidad —admitió.

—No tienes que hacerme compañía.

—Estoy bien. —Bella no quería estar sola tan pronto. En poco tiempo esta casa, este pueblo, estaría en silencio otra vez, y ella estaría sola.

—Hmm. —Era obvio que Sue sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no presionó más. Más que nada, ella pensaba que tenía que ver con la ceremonia.

No es que la ceremonia no formara parte del caos dentro de la cabeza de Bella. Todo estaba ahí, girando y haciendo imposible que se concentrara. Los recuerdos de su padre, de Leah, de Seth estaban muy cerca de la superficie el día de hoy. Se lamentaba por ellos y por el dolor que había visto hoy. Se lamentó por ella misma, la niña que había sido en ese entonces, con toda su tímida inocencia. La niña con sus libros y sus sueños de lugares soleados y aventuras por venir.

—Los Cullen quieren quedarse conmigo. ¿Te dijeron eso? —preguntó Bella de la nada. Mantuvo su tono ligero.

Sue giró su rostro para mirarla, con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. —Bella sonrió como para decir "esa gente loca". Le contó a Sue la historia como si fuera una anécdota—. Son personas dulces.

Sue se mantuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo después de eso. Bella no esperaba realmente que dijera algo, así que se sorprendió cuando Sue habló con suavidad.

—Deberías ir, Bella.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo al instante, la máscara de indiferencia se cayó en un instante.

Era el mismo argumento que había dicho una y otra vez. A Edward. A ella misma. Había estado corriendo, corriendo, corriendo. Toda su vida.

—¿Ahora todos ustedes quieren que corra de nuevo? —demandó, alzando la voz. Se mantuvo en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados y un extraño sentimiento de traición la invadió. Quizá confiaba en que Sue la disuadiera. Quizá fue por eso que le dijo en primer lugar—. Mi papá hizo todo lo que podía para mantenerme lejos de las manos de mi mamá porque no quería que mi vida fuera así. ¿Acaso él no querría que me detuviera?

—Tu papá quería estabilidad y seguridad para ti. Él no descansó; no paró, hasta que consiguió eso para ti. —Sue sacudió la cabeza—. Sé lo que te tomó llamarme para estar aquí para ti hoy. Sé que soy todo lo que tienes, pero apenas y puedo darte esto. —Se puso de pie frente a Bella. Tomó su rostro en sus manos, sus facciones demostraban compasión. Bella contuvo el aliento.

»No eres demasiado mayor como para que cuiden de ti. Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente mayor como para necesitar a alguien. —Sue acarició su mejilla—. No es correr, mi paloma. Sé que es un riesgo, pero esa es la cosa acerca de la vida, ¿no es así? Todo es un riesgo. Quedarte aquí, quedarte quieta, ¿acaso eso es seguro? —Miró alrededor—. Esta casa me volvería loca.

Bella bufó pero no dijo nada. Estaba tratando de no llorar.

—Quieres irte —dijo Sue. No era una pregunta.

Quería y no quería hacerlo. Dependía del minuto.

—Ve —dijo Sue.

Bella cerró los ojos, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Pensó en todos los errores que había cometido, las personas en las que había confiado y que la habían decepcionado, ella misma incluida.

Pensó en cada uno de los Cullen. Emmett quien bromeaba con ella como si fuera su hermana menor. Alice a quien parecía gustarle hablar con ella. Sería lindo tener una amiga como Alice. Carlisle y Esme, cálidos y firmes y amorosos.

Edward. Perdido, como ella, y aun así, encontrado al mismo tiempo. Dañado pero no roto.

Tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

* * *

 **Nuestra Bella se nos va a California :´) ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **wen liss, freedom2604, BereB, Gibelu, Cary, Pera lt, EmmaBe, Lorenita22, Melina, Sully YM, Noir Lark, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Sther Evans, Marie Sellory, Adriu, caresgar26, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, liduvina, nnuma76, saraipineda44, tulgarita, krisr0405, BellaSwanMasen, lizdayanna, patymdn, Noelia, Pili, alejandra1987, carolaap, Chayley Costa, soledadcullen y Maria Swan de Cullen :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos el próximo lunes ;)**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Alrededor de Edward, su familia estaba empacando, alistándose para irse. Quería ayudar. Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente más de una vez, pero no podía hacer que sus pies cooperaran. Su cerebro era demasiado fuerte, y cada nuevo pensamiento lo distraía. Se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la nada.

En algún lugar de su mente, reconoció lo mucho que había retrocedido. Solamente que no tenía la energía para preocuparse por eso. No tenía la energía para empacar o ir por la cena para todos o para hacer algo útil.

Era demasiado. Los recuerdos y la pérdida. Había visto a demasiada gente, todos ellos querían algo de él. Se sentía como un animal encerrado en el zoológico, estando ahí para que lo miraran y sintieran pena por él. Muchos de ellos querían ser perdonados. Nunca lo dijeron con esas palabras, por supuesto, pero estaba ahí entre líneas. Querían ser perdonados por no verlo, por perderse las señales de alarma, por ser observadores casuales, por pasarse de largo mientras otros molestaban a Eric. Habían vivido con la culpa en algún lugar de sus almas por diez años, y querían que Edward les dijera que no era su culpa para que finalmente pudieran callar esa voz al fondo de su mente.

Bueno, a la mierda con eso. Su voz nunca estaba callada. No tenía nada para darles.

Un toque en la puerta lo debió haber distraído como lo hizo con todos los demás. Su familia se detuvo, mirándose entre sí. Su padre fue hacia la puerta. Edward no se movió. Estaba pensando en...

—Oh, Bella. Hola.

Esas palabras llamaron y retuvieron la atención de Edward. Miró hacia la puerta. Seguro, Bella estaba en el pasillo del hotel, su sonrisa torcida contra la pálida piel. Se veía como él se sentía, confundida y torturada pero sobreviviendo. Se movió por primera vez en una hora, yendo hacia ella como una ola hacia la orilla del mar. Estaba siendo atraído hacia ella, y cuando se retraía —como las olas no lo harían— quería llevarla con él de vuelta al mar.

Carlisle retrocedió, y Edward salió hacia el pasillo. Se estiró por las manos de Bella, necesitando tocarla. Ella se enderezó un poco y trató de sonreír más. Él podía ver a través de ella, pero la actitud engreída y la despreocupación que emanaba algunas veces era su armadura. Él nunca le envidiaría eso, especialmente no cuando se aferraba a sus manos con la misma fuerza que él lo hacía con las de ella.

—Hola —dijo. Agachó la cabeza—. Yo, um…

Y él lo sabía. El alivio lo invadió y la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola en sus brazos. Ella dejó salir un tembloroso respiro, derritiéndose contra él. Podía sentirla temblar, sus rápidos latidos.

—No sé dónde empezar —susurró ella cerca de su oído.

—Justo aquí. Justo aquí es un buen lugar.

* * *

Bella se quedó en Forks cuando Edward se fue. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, e irse antes de que tuvieran un plan no era una opción. Él también estaba nervioso.

Después de que pasó, fue casi como si Edward hubiera tenido que reconstruirse desde la base. Tenía que descubrir cómo estar alrededor de las personas otra vez. Eso era lo primero y quizá lo más importante. ¿Acaso eso no era una mierda? Fue otra persona la que casi tomó su vida, pero si no aprendía a confiar en otras personas al menos lo suficiente como para estar a su alrededor, Eric habría tomado su vida después de todo.

Así que su segunda batalla, después de la batalla física de curarse y ganar fuerza, fue la batalla con su mente. La agorafobia fue una amenaza en esos primeros días. La primera vez que comió en un restaurante, no pudo probar bocado. Aún recordaba la manera en la que su piel se erizó y como sus ojos no podían dejar de viajar de una persona a otra, preguntándose cuál de ellas quería herirlo. Su estómago se retorció. Sus padres lucían tan torturados como él, viéndolo sufrir. Pero él se mantuvo ahí. Se forzó a estar afuera. Se forzó a mantener pequeñas conversaciones. Se forzó a dejar de buscar señales que no estaban ahí.

Después de eso estaba la escuela. Sobrevivió a eso por pura terquedad. Muchas veces la niebla amenazó con sepultarlo. Muchas veces se forzó a mirar las mismas líneas una y otra vez hasta que realmente las entendió a través de la niebla. En la privacidad de su habitación, varias veces quedó reducido a las lágrimas.

Y así había sido. Reaprendió a cómo funcionar, y aprendió nuevas lecciones. Aprendió cómo fingir confianza y normalidad. Si alguien de su vida cotidiana lo viera ahora, no creerían que se tratara de la misma persona. Ese era otro talento que Edward tenía, esconder sus episodios. Aunque, para ser honestos, en los años recientes, hasta que fue contactado acerca de esta ceremonia, lo había estado haciendo bastante bien.

¿Pero esto? Esto era todo nuevo. Él tenía amigos. Conocidos, en realidad. Había gente con la que hablaba en el trabajo y gente que ocasionalmente lo invitaba a tomar una cerveza o a una boda; esa clase de cosas. Pero Edward realmente no había tenido la necesidad de descubrir cómo ser un amigo otra vez. No un amigo real. No alguien en quien otra persona pudiera apoyarse.

Así que, sí. Estaba nervioso. Bella no necesitaba un amigo. Necesitaba no estar sola en este maldito mundo. Necesitaba que Edward no le fallara.

—El problema es que necesito tomar decisiones para poder tomar decisiones —dijo ella un día, aproximadamente una semana después de que él dejara Forks—. No me estoy quejando. De verdad que no. Sé que tus padres están haciendo el monótono trabajo por mí.

Sus padres habían tomado la tarea de recolectar hechos y cifras para ella. Necesitaba saber sus opciones antes de decidir en dónde iba a vivir, qué es lo que iba a hacer con su casa; cosas como esas.

—Sabes que siempre puedes ser honesta conmigo —dijo Edward—. Tienes el derecho de sentirte como lo haces incluso aunque tengas ayuda. —Él entendía el sentirse abrumado incluso cuando estaba rodeado de gente que estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Solamente un poco de la carga podía ser compartida—. Además, mamá fue la que insistió en que hicieras tu propia investigación preliminar antes de que consultaras cualquier cosa a un agente inmobiliario.

Edward coincidía con eso. Como un hombre de negocios, estaba acostumbrado a la idea de saber un poco acerca de lo que sea que le fuera presentado. Lo suficiente para que pudiera identificar a un tonto o a alguien que buscara hacerlo uno.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Bella bufó.

—Quiero y aprecio a tus padres, pero algunas veces me siento como una niña pequeña que no sabe nada a su alrededor.

—Ja. Sí, bueno, mamá trabaja con agentes inmobiliarios todo el tiempo, así que ese es su fuerte, ¿sabes? Ha visto de primera mano cómo un mal agente puede darte muy malos consejos. Pero también, eso es lo que hacen los padres, Bella. —Esperaba como el infierno que no sonara condescendiente—. Cuando eres adolescente, es intrusivo y molesto. Pero en algún punto, descubres que ellos saben cómo ser un adulto mejor que tú.

—Sí, seguro. —Había un poco de amargura en la voz de Bella—. Así que así se siente tener un padre que creció en primer lugar.

Cierto. Era fácil olvidar que su madre aún estaba viva por lo poco que le importaba Bella. Ella suspiró.

—No es como si ella supiera algo acerca de vender casas de todas formas. Probablemente haría lo que yo quería hacer. Llamar al primer agente que pudiera encontrar y dejar que ellos se encargaran de todo. —Otro suspiro—. Debería ser capaz de descubrir cómo hacer esto.

—Bueno, seguro, eres capaz. Puedes investigarlo todo por tu cuenta. —Esperó un segundo—. O, podrías aprender de una mujer que tiene décadas de experiencia en este campo.

—De acuerdo. Entendí el punto. Y de todas formas, supongo que no es como si fuera a vender otra casa, ¿huh?

—Nunca digas nunca. —Pausó otra vez, debatiéndose—. Pero pronto puede ser tu línea de trabajo.

Ella gruñó. Esme le había dicho que no había poco trabajo para alguien que era bueno arreglando aparatos electrodomésticos y otras cosas así. Para Bella, aún se sentía incómodamente como si le estuvieran dando algo por lástima.

Un día a la vez.

* * *

La segunda semana fue más difícil que la primera para ambos. La palabra "abrumador" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Bella estaba abrumada. Todo era demasiado, todas las decisiones que tenía que tomar. Y, a pesar de que probablemente a la larga esto resultaría beneficioso para ella, acostumbrarse a tener padres otra vez era difícil de manejar para una mujer que había estado sin ningún tipo de guía parental por una década completa. Añade a eso, vivir en un pequeño pueblo lleno de gente que pensaba que sus opiniones deberían importar, y no tomaba mucho para decir que Bella estaba al límite.

—No me comprometería para un trabajo en marzo —le dijo Bella al teléfono un día. La irritación hacía que su voz se escuchara dura. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, y él casi podía verla caminar por su casa, moviéndose con toda la energía reprimida—. Ellos creen que me conocen; el mayor jodido cuento aleccionador en Forks. ¿Es jodidamente trágico, no es así? Pude haber tenido una oportunidad si el jefe hubiera estado aquí para mantenerme en el buen camino.

Ella bufó.

»¿Te imaginas si supieran de esto?

—¿Esto?

—Tú. Tu familia. Tú —tropezó con las palabras de un modo cansado—. Tú y yo. Su drama y fantasía. La tragedia y el triunfo —su risa era cruda—. Los veo mirándome con esa maldita mirada en sus ojos, y solo me siento cansada. Estoy jodidamente cansada de hacer todas las cosas mal en las historias en sus cabezas.

Estaba ansiosa por correr. No tenía que decirlo para que Edward lo supiera. La imaginó sola en esa casa, imaginaba lo fácil que parecía ser solamente tomar sus llaves y salir a la puerta, meterse en el auto y manejar, manejar, manejar. Lejos de Forks y las miradas de lástima, pero también lejos de Edward.

El terapeuta de Edward una vez le dijo que los problemas eran como una profecía que cumplías tú mismo. Si todos en la vida de Bella esperaban que ella se equivocara, eso sería la cosa más fácil del mundo por hacer. Esa era una de las mayores razones por las que él la quería aquí en California donde él pudiera ser parte de un sistema de apoyo positivo para ella.

Ella correría, porque la esperanza era algo aterrador. La vida que podría tener era demasiado grande, y eso significaba que habría más maneras en las que ella podría equivocarse. Él entendía todo eso.

El problema era que él también estaba abrumado.

Tenía una enfermedad mental, un desequilibrio en la química del cerebro que hacía cosas muy reales a su mente y su cuerpo. En la víspera del aniversario del tiroteo, él estaba fuera de control. Luchaba a diario contra la depresión, la necesidad de echarse las cobijas sobre la cabeza; la manera en la que empezaba a desconectarse en conferencias o sentado frente a su computadora; el cansancio que calaba hasta los huesos, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado y doliente.

Recuperarse de su tiempo en Forks habría tomado suficiente trabajo, pero luego estaba Bella. Estaba confundido y desesperado por hacer lo correcto. Estaba consumido, tratando de encontrar un camino que les diera a ambos algo parecido a la paz. Estaba…

Sí. Abrumado.

Un día, una hora pasó después de que él envió un mensaje de texto. Luego dos. Luego tres. Bella no contestó. Edward estaba en el trabajo, pero no estaba trabajando en realidad. Miraba y miraba al teléfono y luego por la ventana, tratando de convencerse de que el horrible sentimiento era solamente la paranoia asomando su horrible cabeza. Después de todo, él y la paranoia frecuentemente estaban en la compañía del otro.

Él llamó a sus padres.

—¿Han hablado con Bella hoy?

No hoy, dijeron ellos.

Le mandó un mensaje a Alice. Sabía que ella y Bella habían estado hablando. Nada serio. Alice le estaba dando una simple amistad. Pero ella estaba ocupada, y ellas no habían hablado.

Edward movió sus dedos por su escritorio y mordió fuertemente su labio.

Otra hora pasó sin una palabra. Era hora de ir a casa. Se fue, pero había una ansiedad bajo su piel, una necesidad de moverse.

 _«Haz algo»_ , siseó una voz en su cabeza. Pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Se decidió por mandarle otro mensaje a Bella y caminó por el suelo, su teléfono en la mano. _«Haz algo. Haz algo. Joder haz algo»._

Alguien golpeó su puerta. Dejó salir un jadeo. Su cabeza era un desastre, así que no pensó antes de moverse hacia el sonido y abrir la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla. Abrió la puerta y contuvo el aliento cuando estuvo frente a frente con unos ojos marrones que lucían tan frenéticos como él se sentía.

Bella estaba en su puerta. En California. Frente a él. Había corrido, pero hacia él, no lejos. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa que era sorprendentemente de suficiencia.

—¿Tienes un sofá en donde me pueda quedar?

* * *

 **Bella le llegó de sorpresa a California :P ¿qué piensan del capítulo?**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **somas, BereB, Cary, Adriana Molina, Gibelu, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, jessica shikon no miko, Pili, EmmaBe, Ross, Melina, debynoe, Sther Evans, Maria Swan de Cullen, Tata XOXO, Belli swan dywer, carolaap, bbluelilas, Adriu, saraipineda44, krisr0405, patymdn, Sully YM, nnuma76, Noir Lark, alejandra1987, lizdayanna y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **No saben el gusto que me da ver que se animan a dejar su review, me encanta leer todas sus reacciones y opiniones de la historia así que, no se olviden de su review ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Edward la estaba enloqueciendo.

No era su culpa. Bella no había descansado. Su cuerpo no se había dado cuenta que había llegado tan lejos. Estaba al borde. Literalmente al borde de su sofá mientras él —el pobre y confundido chico— trataba de descubrir qué había estado pensando cuando ella vino aquí, lo que quería, y cómo él podía ayudarla.

A la mierda si ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Por mucho tiempo, pensó en ella misma como el tipo de chica que aprendía a seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades. Eso tenía algo de cierto. El problema era que hacía eso al borde de un acantilado, chocando con las rocas, rompiéndose los huesos contra los árboles hasta que finalmente llegaba al fondo. Luego, sí, se levantaba, se limpiaba, y giraba al borde más cercano, comenzando el círculo una y otra vez.

Luego, la cruda quietud de Forks. El silencio era tan ensordecer que hacía que su piel se estremeciera. Ahora estaba tan nerviosa. Cansada y recelosa. Nunca se había sentido tan sola; nunca se sintió tan pequeña como cuando lo hizo en medio de las opresivas nubes negras y el invasivo bosque oscuro.

¿Ahora qué? Su mente gritaba las palabras una y otra vez. Quería ponerse las manos en las orejas, presionarlas hasta que sus tímpanos explotaran y ella no pudiera escuchar nada más. Experimentaba las emociones en extremos, descargas de terror, subidas de adrenalina. Quería salir de su piel y salir de su cabeza.

Aquí estaba lo que conocía. Se alegraba de estar con Edward. Se alegraba de estar lejos de Forks, pero estaba más feliz por estar específicamente con Edward. Pero necesitaba que él se callara. No quería procesar todas las palabras que él estaba diciendo. Sí, apareció en su puerta de la nada, y tenía sentido que necesitara hablar de eso. Tenía sentido que él quisiera saber cómo dejó las cosas en Forks y sus siguientes pasos, pero ella no quería hacerlo.

En su lugar, lo montó, el movimiento fue tan rápido y no planeado que ella se tuvo que sostener del respaldo del sofá para mantener el equilibrio. Sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente, y sus manos fueron a su cintura para sostenerla. Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos se habían ensanchado y oscurecido.

—¿Bella?

—Lo sé. —Recargó su frente contra la de él, cerrando los ojos. El calor de sus cuerpos tan juntos y su aliento en su rostro la calmaron un poco.

No lo suficiente.

—Sé que no debería. —Tragó con fuerza—. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Él lucía confundido, sus ojos negros de lujuria pero precavidos. Aun así, alzó la cabeza en invitación y Bella se inclinó para besarlo. Sorprendentemente, era un tembloroso beso de su parte, y él fue gentil cuando la besó de vuelta. No poco dispuesto, sus labios dijeron. Pero también muy cuidadoso.

Lo cuidadoso no sería suficiente. Ella necesitaba rapidez. Lo suficientemente rápido como para superar todo lo demás que estaba sintiendo. Y duro. Tan duro que eso fuera todo lo que pudiera sentir. Quizá un orgasmo que hiciera que su mente y visión se pusieran en blanco.

Bella aferró sus manos al respaldo del sofá, separándose para que ella y Edward estuvieran frente a frente. Con los ojos fijos en él, comenzó a moverse, empujando sus caderas contra él. Él jadeó, sus dedos se aferraron con más fuerza a su cintura.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero? —Su voz estaba sorprendentemente calmada para el caos que había en su cabeza—. Quiero una calada. No me importa de qué. Algo obscenamente ilegal. Algo que me deje viajando, bailando con Lucy en el cielo con diamantes*. Quiero enloquecer. Perderme a mí misma.

Tomó un tembloroso respiro, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Él tenía un cabello tan suave.

—Pero en su lugar estoy aquí. También quiero esto. —Él estaba duro debajo de ella. Sus caderas se alzaron para encontrarse con su ritmo incluso aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron en ella—. No voy a pretender que tengo algo que darte o incluso que esto es justo.

—Me estás usando como una droga. —Sus manos se movieron a su espalda, firmes y excitantes—. Y si digo que no, ¿eso significa que saldrás por la puerta a buscar el cuerpo disponible más cercano? O vendedor, ¿en ese caso?

Dejó de moverse sobre él, cerrando los ojos y recargando su frente contra la suya.

—Mierda. Eso es manipulativo como el demonio, ¿no es así? —Abriendo los ojos, Bella tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Lo juro, no estoy tratando de lastimarte. No vine aquí para lastimarte.

Él puso una mano sobre la de ella contra su mejilla, y mantuvo la otra en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Qué harías? ¿Si dijera que no? —Movió sus dedos por su columna.

Bella exhaló lentamente, cerrando los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación.

—No lo sé.

Él besó sus mejillas y usó su nariz para impulsar su cabeza hacia arriba. Cuando lo hizo, él besó su barbilla.

—¿Puedes dormir?

Ella rio, un sonido tembloroso.

—No.

Él presionó suaves besos en su cuello.

—¿Incluso conmigo?

Su corazón dolió. Había algunas noches en las que ella habría dado todo por solo dormir con alguien. Por sentir la calidez junto a ella. Quizá sus dedos en su cabello.

—Despertaría y caminaría por el piso —dijo con un suspiro.

Ella giró el cuello, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—No soy una adicta.

—Lo sé —dijo, aferrándose a un suave lugar en su cuello y succionando con gentileza.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Pero estoy deseándolo. Estoy ansiosa. Estoy… —soltó un jadeo cuando él mordió su cuello. Sus manos habían encontrado un camino por debajo de su playera, y había desabrochado su sostén en un movimiento fluido. Él alzó las caderas, frotándose contra ella.

Él tomó sus labios, tragándose su jadeo cuando sus dedos encontraron sus pezones.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró ella en su boca. Ambos jadearon, el cálido aliento entre ellos. Ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, arqueándose ante su toque.

—Bella. —Besó una línea hacia su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo—. Podría tener una calada.

Retrocedió un poco, sin aliento, cada uno de sus sentidos estaba al máximo. Buscó en sus ojos y encontró piezas de ella misma que nunca nadie antes había comprendido. Él no se estaba burlando de ella. No le estaba siguiendo la corriente porque quisiera tener sexo. Quería perderse tanto como ella quería hacerlo. Perderse en ella. Con ella.

Bella se puso de pie, llevándolo con ella. Pasó su suéter por encima de su cabeza, temblando en el frío aire de la habitación. Dejó que su sostén cayera al suelo con el suéter.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, besándola de nuevo mientras movía sus manos por su espalda desnuda. Ambos lucharon en un baile sin aliento, ambos jalando la ropa del otro, desabrochando y jaloneando en medio de besos hambrientos.

Bella se puso de rodillas, mirando a Edward mientras lo hacía. Tomó sus bolas en sus palmas, pasando sus pulgares por encima de ellas. Él acunó su mejilla, pasando su pulgar por sus labios, y ella se inclinó para besar la cabeza de su dura polla.

Lo tomó en su boca, lamiendo, chupando cada dulce centímetro. Él murmuró su nombre en un ferviente susurro, con los dedos enredándose en su cabello. Él jaló un poco. Solo lo suficiente. Sobre el punto del dolor pero no excediéndolo.

Con un gemido, se agachó, tomándola de los brazos y alzándola.

—Ven aquí —dijo, sin aliento. Cuando se puso de pie, él la besó con fuerza, como si le estuviera robando el aliento. Él se probó dentro de su boca.

Palmeando su trasero, la atrajo fuerte contra él. Ella podía sentir su calor presionándose contra su estómago.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Sí. —Ella se arqueó para él, para sentir su dureza llenarla.

Él caminó hacia atrás, su boca aún hambrienta sobre la de ella. Sus dedos tocaron su trasero y las uñas de ella se enterraron en la piel de sus hombros.

Pero cuando él llegó al respaldo del sofá, la tomó por las caderas y la giró. La atrajo a su regazo, con sus labios en su cuello. Enredó sus pies con los de ella, abriendo sus piernas.

Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, besándolo. Él se estiró para guiar su polla hacia su entrada y embistió dentro de ella. Ella chilló ante la sensación. Él gimió también, sus dientes hundiéndose en la piel de su hombro mientras él comenzaba a moverse en ella.

—Oh. Oh, demonios. —Bella rodó los ojos. Estaba expuesta. Su cuerpo ahí para que él lo tocara a su antojo.

Y él lo hizo. Sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo, acariciando su piel, enredándose en el vello por encima de donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Él tomó una de sus manos y la movió entre sus piernas. Bella gimió. Podía sentirlo moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Ladeó la cabeza, y él pasó sus dientes por su cuello, chupando la parte inferior de su barbilla.

—Te sientes… —Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido—. Joder, Bella.

Estaba embistiendo en ella duro y rápido. Ella movió las caderas, encontrándose con sus embestidas, apretándose a su alrededor. Se arqueó cuando sus manos fueron a acunar sus pechos. Chilló cuando él apretó, retorciendo sus pezones entre sus dedos. Ella se estiró hacia atrás, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, tironeando, jalando.

—Oh. Oh, mierda. Yo… —Con un chillido, Bella se estremeció, fuera de sus brazos. Se sostuvo con ambas palmas en el suelo.

—Mierda. Dios. —Edward se aferró a sus caderas, inclinándose hacia delante, deslizándose en ella más profundamente con este nuevo ángulo—. Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Bella no tenía una respuesta. No podía pensar en palabras. En todo lo que podía pensar era la sensación de él dentro de ella. El ardor de sus músculos. La crudeza de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Era tan físico. Cada parte de su cuerpo, piel y nervios y carne, estaba alerta y consciente y moviéndose.

Moviéndose contra él, sus gritos se volvieron más fuertes, al ritmo de sus gemidos y el sonido de su piel contra la de ella. Sintió cuando él comenzó a pulsar dentro de ella, y se dejó ir, temblando con su propia liberación, un grito estrangulado se escapó de ella antes de que colapsara, descansando la frente en la alfombra.

Sus firmes manos en sus caderas evitaron que cayera. Estaba encima de ella, su cálido aliento en su espalda. Y después de un minuto, la envolvió en sus brazos, llevándola con él. Besó su mejilla con suavidad, ayudándola a curvarse contra él.

Cuando su respiración se calmó, él pasó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estirándose para besarlo. Suaves besos.

Esta era la paz que ella buscaba, este justo momento en donde estaba débil y llena de dicha, sin pensar en nada más que la calidez de su cuerpo y en lo fuertes que eran sus brazos mientras él la cargaba a su habitación.

Cuando él se acostó a su lado, ladeó su cabeza para que pudiera besarla, un largo, lento y lánguido beso mientras sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo. Eventualmente, sus dedos aventureros llegaron entre sus piernas, encontrando su sensible clítoris.

Así pasaron toda la noche. No hablaron mucho pero se consumieron el uno en el otro. Besaron y lamieron. Dieron y tomaron.

Y cuando sus ojos estaban nublados, sus besos lentos —nada más que aliento compartido con el ocasional roce de labios— Bella dejó que el sueño la tomara.

Ella no soñó.

* * *

Era casi la mitad de la tarde cuando decidieron mantenerse despiertos. Ambos se habían levantado para visitar el baño, y Edward había llamado al trabajo, pero habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana simplemente enredados en los brazos del otro.

Bajo la luz del día, los pensamientos coherentes volvieron. No estaba tan fuera de su piel como antes, pero aún era demasiado. Ni siquiera el delicioso dolor en su cuerpo podía distraerla de todo lo demás. Anoche, tenía que olvidarlo. No podía lidiar con eso. Hoy, tenía que ser adulta y lidiar con eso.

Edward acarició su mejilla, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos eran gentiles mientras la miraba, y ella se llenó de calidez, sabiendo que al menos no estaba sola. Se lamió los labios, descansando su mano en su cadera y moviendo las puntas de sus dedos en círculos sin sentido.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —murmuró—. Sé que lo dije anoche, pero me alegro.

Ella tarareó, pensando en eso.

—Aun así fue estúpido e irresponsable —dijo en un rasposo susurro—. Tengo un empleo, ¿lo sabes? No tenía que quemar todos los puentes. —Miró hacia su pecho—. No sé qué hacer ahora.

—Hmm. —Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose por su cabello, gentil, suavizando nudos mientras lo hacía—. Sé que es demasiado. Todo… es demasiado. Recuerdo eso.

Alzó los ojos hacia él, luchando por no morder su labio. Se sentía demasiado cercana a las lágrimas, y no le gustaba eso.

Él sonrió, sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes.

—Después de que pasó, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera bien físicamente. Eso fue… eso fue casi más fácil. Cuando te recuperas de una herida, rehabilitar los músculos que se han atrofiado, todo eso, los pasos son claros. Es difícil y duele, pero no hay nada confuso acerca de eso.

»Pero cuando mi cuerpo mejoró, entonces tuve que decidir cómo demonios el resto de mi vida tenía que verse. Tuve que decidir qué es lo que quería.

—¿Fue así como terminaste haciendo todas las cosas que tus amigos querían hacer?

Él contuvo el aliento, y Bella se estremeció.

»No lo dije de una mala manera. Es solo que… tiene sentido. Tiene sentido no empezar desde cero si no tienes que hacerlo. Si el plan de alguien más estaba ahí, ¿por qué no?

—Sí, eso… quizá eso no esté tan lejos de la verdad. No lo pensé de esa forma, pero puedo verlo. —Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Así que, ¿alguna vez pensaste en lo que querías hacer con tu vida? Lo que sea. Por más imposible que sea; no importa.

—¿Te refieres a un trabajo?

Él asintió, y Bella rio.

»Jesús, Edward. No tengo ni una jodida idea. La última vez que pensé en lo que quería ser cuando creciera, pensé que quería ser bióloga marina.

—Puedes...

—También pensé que todo lo que la biología marina hacía era nadar con ballenas en un traje de baño. Realmente no quiero hacer nada del trabajo.

Él sonrió, su pequeña sonrisa era genuinamente divertida.

—De acuerdo. Añadamos nadar con ballenas a la lista de cosas por hacer, entonces.

Bella hizo un movimiento con las manos como si estuviera arrojando la idea a una red de básquetbol.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó suavemente.

—Nada.

—Tú…

—Sobreviví. —La irritación picó su columna—. No sé. No sé qué demonios…

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón —dijo él rápidamente—. Esa quizá es la decisión más grande. Fue mi culpa. Lo olvidé. Tenía todo lo esencial cuando comencé a poner mi vida nuevamente en orden. Tenía la habilidad de descubrir la meta final y luego comenzar a hacer pequeños pasos. Son los pasos, sabes. El truco es no mirar hacia delante para ver cuántos pasos te faltan para llegar a la meta final. El truco es mirar hacia delante para lo que tomará completar un paso. Los pasos son manejables.

—De acuerdo. Pasos. —Bella presionó los labios en una fina línea—. Supongo que tenemos que comenzar por el desastre que hice al venir aquí así. ¿Cómo vendo mi casa? ¿Qué hago con mis cosas?

—Vender la casa es la parte fácil. Mamá encontrará a alguien que se haga cargo de eso. Así que, vamos a empezar con las cosas. Cómo traemos tus cosas aquí, y dónde...

—No las quiero —soltó Bella.

Él contuvo el aliento y la miró.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero nada de eso. Tengo toda mi ropa en mis maletas. Los papeles también. Y escaneé todas las fotos viejas. —Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. Antes tenía tiempo en mis manos.

Él se veía tan triste, como si se sintiera mal por ella, que no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Bajó la mirada a su pecho, sus ojos picando con las lágrimas que se rehusaba a soltar.

Era patético, ¿no era así? La idea de que su vida completa pudiera entrar en dos grandes maletas y el contenido de una memoria USB.

Él acunó su mejilla y se acercó más a ella, presionando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Hablaremos con mamá —dijo suavemente—. Quién sea que consiga para que se haga cargo de la casa, seguramente también puede arreglar una venta. Tendrá una parte, pero el resto te lo enviará. También hacen eso a veces. No tienes que volver si no quieres.

Ella exhaló rápidamente, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. Hasta que él dijo esas palabras no sabía lo mucho que no quería volver. El alivio que la envolvió fue palpable. Aunque dejó una punzada en su corazón, pensó que sería mejor enterrar todo en el pasado de una vez por todas.

Eso era el punto de todo esto, ¿no es cierto? Quemar ese puente para que no pudiera correr de vuelta ahí.

Abrió los ojos.

—Así que hablar con tu mamá, arreglar lo de la casa. Paso uno.

—Paso uno —coincidió él.

Estuvo callada por unos segundos, tratando de descubrir si eso se sentía mejor.

—Se siente como una cosa pequeña.

—Quizá si lo comparas contra todas las cosas, pero no lo es. Sabes lo que dicen. El viaje de miles de millas comienza con un paso o como sea —sonrió cuando ella rodó los ojos—. Oye, es un cliché pero es cierto. Tienes que empezar por un lado. No tienes otra opción más que esa.

—Sí. Sí.

Edward tomó su mano y la llevó hacia sus labios, presionando un suave beso en sus nudillos antes de que comenzara a jugar con sus dedos, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Quieres otro cliché?

—Seguro. Por qué no.

—Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida.

Ella bufó, pero sonrió, y él sonrió de vuelta.

—Esta es la cosa —dijo él—. Tenme paciencia, porque no quiero que pienses que estoy diciendo algo que no estoy diciendo.

»No creo que tengas una enfermedad mental. —Presionó su mano en su corazón—. Como yo. Depresión, TEPT*, ansiedad… esas son enfermedades mentales. Pero, creo que mucho de la misma teoría se aplica. No estás enferma como yo lo estoy, Bella, pero tu mente, tu psique, puede engañarte. Cosas como lo difícil que es para ti creer que algo bueno puede pasar o que hay gente en la que puedes confiar. Has estado sola demasiado tiempo.

»Las cosas mentales, para ponerlo de una forma elocuente, son engañosas. Ya sabes, ¿cuando alguien tiene cáncer y hablan de la lucha? ¿Va a luchar contra eso? ¿Sus amigos y familia van a pelear juntos? —Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, y Bella asintió—. Creo que la salud mental es como eso. Tienes que pelear de vuelta. Tienes que querer hacerlo.

Se acercó más a ella de nuevo, atrayéndola a sus brazos.

»Habrán días malos. Y sin importar lo mucho que estaré ahí para ti, y mi familia también, habrá días en los que lucharás sola. Y mucho de eso apestará.

Ella se acercó a él, su corazón latiendo fuertemente por una razón que ella no pudo descubrir. Presionó sus palmas abiertas en su pecho, sintiendo la constancia del latido de su corazón.

—Estará bien —dijo él—. Hallaremos una manera.

* * *

 ***Lucy in the sky with diamonds:** hace referencia a la canción de The Beatles.

 ***TEPT:** trastorno de estrés postraumático.

* * *

 **Y sí... le dio más que el sofá para dormir :P**

 **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **liduvina, Cary, Maribel, Pera lt, Pili, Noelia, somas, kaja0507, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, lizdayanna, Sther Evans, Noir Lark, OnlyRobPatti, Adriu, Sully YM, bbluelilas, nnuma76, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, Chayley Costa, alejandra1987, carolaap, Tata XOXO, patymdn, soledadcullen y Maria Swan de Cullen.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, bajaron un poco en el capítulo anterior :( así que no duden en dejar el suyo con todas sus opiniones y comentarios de la historia :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Bella había aparecido en su puerta. La vida era… bueno, no era buena para sus problemas de ansiedad. Nunca se había preocupado por otro ser humano en su vida adulta. No así. Era toda una forma diferente de obsesión.

Había dejado que Esme respondiera por ella ante sus agentes inmobiliarios y otros contactos. Como resultado, Bella tenía un trabajo un poco formal como un tipo de empleada de mantenimiento. Iba de casa en casa que necesitaban ser reparadas o remodeladas, arreglando electrodomésticos arruinados, reparando daños en las paredes o pisos, lo que sea que necesitaran las personas que confiaban en la palabra de Esme en lugar de certificaciones o el respaldo de una compañía.

Su reputación comenzaba a hablar por ella, pero todo el asunto aún ponía nervioso a Edward. En primer lugar, no era una fuente de ingresos confiable. Si estuviera en sus zapatos, su principal prioridad hubiera sido encontrar un empleo que incluyera un sueldo fijo por parte de una compañía con una licencia de negocios.

—Trato de no darle una explicación machista —le dijo Edward a su hermano en el almuerzo—. Ella sabe cómo vivir su vida. Es una adulta, pero me da ansias. ¿Qué pasa si deja de conseguir trabajos? No puede cobrar por el desempleo porque nunca tuvo un sueldo. —Hizo una mueca—. O si ella alguna vez quiere conseguir un apartamento real. Necesitas un suelo para ese tipo de cosas.

Emmett lo miró al otro lado de la mesa, asintiendo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. La cosa del sueldo. Sí, entiendo eso. Pero no es como si pudiera ir a la tienda de empleos y escoger uno solo porque quiere eso. De todas formas ella tiene un expediente, ¿no es así?

—Por delitos menores. Ningún crimen mayor.

—Aun así, el mercado laboral no es tan bueno. Pero la cosa de la casa es lo peor. Ambos, tú y mamá le ofrecieron una habitación. No entiendo por qué prefiere saltar a una nueva casa cada semana. Joder, vive de una maleta.

Edward se quedó callado ante eso. Sin dudarlo, la situación de vivienda de Bella lo molestaba más estos días por más razones de las que él quisiera admitir. Entre esas razones estaba que no podía soportar pensar en cómo se veía su vida. Era como si no pudiera librarse del estilo nómada de vida incluso aunque la distancia entre los hogares temporales se hubiera vuelto mucho más corta de lo que había sido en otros periodos de su vida.

—Pienso que ella es mucho más fuerte que yo en varias maneras —dijo Edward después de un minuto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó su hermano.

—Quiero decir, mi método de supervivencia fue aferrarme a lo más cercano, aferrarme con fuerza, y cerrar los ojos hasta que el mundo dejara de moverse. Ella aprendió a caminar mientras el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

Emmett lanzó una sonrisa desconcertada.

—Hombre. Te estás volviendo muy poético por una mujer. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—No empieces.

Para darle crédito, Emmett sabía cuándo Edward no estaba de humor para bromas. Se puso serio de nuevo.

—Sabes, ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

La cabeza de Edward se alzó, y él miró a su hermano con los ojos ensanchados.

—¿Darse cuenta de qué?

—Que el mundo ya no se está moviendo, y que ella no tiene nada que compensar.

—Oh. —Edward movió la pasta alrededor del plato—. Seguro. Quizá.

* * *

Algunos días, era sorprendentemente sencillo caer en una simple amistad con Bella. Cuando estaba relajada, simplemente las cosas eran buenas.

Bella afirmaba que no pensaba que alguna vez reaccionaría de una manera emocional ante un show de televisión. Para ese entonces, Edward sabía que Bella tenía un lado competitivo, y rara vez se retractaba de una apuesta. Así que, él le apostó que podría encontrar un show que la hiciera reaccionar, y ella aceptó el desafío.

Algunas semanas y tres temporadas de un show de ocho después, Bella dejó caer el rostro en la manta que habían extendido en la sala de Edward. Esto después de aventar los cojines del sofá al set de televisión. Se retorció, dijo incoherencias y se sacudió mientras Edward luchaba para no reírse a carcajadas.

Se deslizó del sofá hacia el suelo junto a ella y esperó pacientemente hasta que los murmullos disminuyeron con largas pausas entre ellos. Palmeó su espalda en un movimiento que decía "ya, ya".

—¿Acaso alguien se ha sentido emocionalmente comprometido? —preguntó medio cantando—. Los finales de temporada están hechos para que sean difíciles para ti.

Ella se giró hacia su lado, lanzándole una mirada.

—Tú. ¿Cómo te atreves? No merezco esto. Ugh. —Lanzó un brazo por encima de sus ojos dramáticamente—. Me siento personalmente atacada por un show de televisión.

—Eso pasa.

Ella sonrió hacia él.

—Eres un gran nerd, ¿sabías eso?

—Shhh. No le digas a nadie.

Soltó una risita. El sonido lo hizo sonreír. Luego ella suspiró, se recostó en su espalda y miró al techo.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo que probablemente es patético?

—Dudo que sea patético, pero adelante.

No habló de inmediato o lo miró. Había una rara, nostálgica sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios mientras consideraba sus palabras.

—No creo haber tenido un amigo antes. Es decir, hay personas con las que puedo divertirme, ¿sabes? —Rodó los ojos—. Y personas con las que me puedo meter en problemas. Pero nadie con quien pudiera pasar el rato así como esto.

El corazón de Edward dolió, y tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta.

—Solías salir con ese chico realmente molesto cuando éramos chicos —dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que podía mantener su tono de voz ligero—. ¿Cuál demonios era su nombre?

—Jacob —se rio—. Sí, recuerdo eso. Solía molestar a Leah. Pensó que era divertido, y no pensaba muy bien de ti.

Él bufó.

—El sentimiento era mutuo. Créeme.

Bella tarareó.

—Jake era un amigo, supongo, pero él tenía esta dinámica rara. Siempre me dejaba por estos otros amigos suyos de la reservación. Era raro porque era una de esas cosas del tipo "ellos o yo". Como si no pudiera con ambos, y ellos siempre ganaban.

—¿Lo ves? Era un idiota.

—Era un niño.

—Los niños pueden ser idiotas. —Edward dudó—. Tenías a Seth.

—Sí —dijo con tristeza—. Bueno, algo así. Me dejó atrás bastante rápido cuando ustedes comenzaron a dejar que los acompañara.

No por primera vez en su vida, Edward deseó tener una máquina del tiempo. Quería ir atrás, decirle al odioso chico que había sido que incluyera a Bella en su diversión. Sí, lucía como una bebé comparada con él y con Leah, pero eso era tonto.

Solamente deseaba que alguien en algún punto le hubiera enseñado a Bella que no todos iban a abandonarla.

Ella se sentó y recargó su espalda contra el sofá.

—No te sientas mal por mí. Si no tuve amigos cuando era más niña, fue mi propia culpa. Cuando estaba con mi mamá en los primeros años, nos mudábamos demasiado y no me molestaba en crear lazos. Cuando vine a vivir con mi papá, solamente era mala haciendo amigos. Supongo que no tenía paciencia para los niños de mi edad. —Golpeó ligeramente su hombro—. Los amigos de Leah eran mucho más interesantes para mí.

Él golpeó su hombro de vuelta.

—Me tomó un tiempo volver a mis cinco sentidos, pero estoy aquí ahora. —Pausó un momento y sonrió—. Además, eso no es patético. Tampoco he tenido amigos. —Se llevó las piernas hacia el pecho—. No desde entonces.

—¿De verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo compañeros de trabajo; gente con la que me puedo meter en problemas. Sin esposas incluidas, pero ¿recuerdas que te dije que me golpearon una vez?

—Sí.

—¿Lo ves? Un poco de problemas.

Ella enredó su brazo con el suyo.

—Yo soy tu amigo fiel —tarareó fuera de tono la canción de Toy Story mientras los movía de un lado a otro.

Él tuvo que sonreír.

—¿Ahora quién es la nerd? —Tocó su nariz con la punta de su dedo ligeramente—. Pero ¿quieres escuchar las buenas noticias?

—¿Tenerme como amiga no es lo suficientemente bueno?

—Además de eso. Dado que has vivido bajo una roca y no has visto ninguno de estos programas, no tienes que esperar por el siguiente episodio.

Bella se recargó contra él, acomodándose mientras él comenzaba con la cuarta temporada.

* * *

Otros días no eran tan fáciles. Algunos días, Bella no necesitaba un amigo. Sentía una picazón bajo la piel que necesitaba ser aliviada. Necesitaba no estar dentro de su propia mente.

En esos días, ella se aparecía en su puerta sin ninguna advertencia. Siempre podía leerlo en ella. Estaba en sus ojos frenéticos, la manera en la que tenía los brazos alrededor de sí misma de manera defensiva, la manera en la que movía los pies.

No, nunca fue la amistad lo que lo hacía estirarse hacia ella, tomarla de la mano y meterla a su casa. No hablaban. No en realidad. No se reían juntos. Jalaban la ropa del otro, atacaban la boca del otro, y follaban.

Lo hacían duro y rápido. Sexo sucio y primal que buscaba alejar pensamientos y emociones de sus cuerpos. Él entendía lo que era buscar por una paz que solamente se podía encontrar en el olvido. Encontraban ese olvido, ese pacífico silencio, en el otro en lugar de en el fondo de una botella.

Después, podía ser lindo. Había una callada ternura después. Se besaban o simplemente se miraban, acariciándose con los dedos mientras sus cuerpos se enfriaban.

O había momentos como el de ahora, cuando él salía del baño y la encontraba sentada al borde de su cama, mirando a la nada. No podía leer la expresión en su rostro, a excepción de que estaba muy lejos de esta habitación. Había algo en ella, cuando se veía de esta manera, que hacía que el corazón de Edward doliera. No era necesariamente algo malo. Era el tipo de emoción profunda provocada por una obra de arte o una conmovedora pieza musical.

Dado que ella estaba completamente ida, él se quedó mirándola. Ella era bonita; con el cabello suelto y revuelto por los hombros. Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba derecha y recta, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo. Solamente estaba usando una bata. Tenía un hombro descubierto, haciéndola ver casi delicada, lo que era muy incongruente a como él la veía, más fuerte y resistente de lo que debería ser. Ahí estaba, él pensó, una vulnerabilidad en la manera en la que se sostenía, y, al mismo tiempo, una callada fuerza.

Mirándola, sabiendo cómo estaba tratando de pegar los retazos de su vida, él quería decirle un secreto. El problema era que, de todas las personas a las que él no podía decirles su secreto, por muchas razones, ella estaba al principio de esa lista.

El secreto era este: él sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Con tanta terapia que había tenido, Edward estaba consciente de por qué esa idea lo asustaba demasiado. No había amado nada desde que tenía diecisiete años, no su trabajo, no sus pasatiempos, no algún aspecto de su vida, y especialmente no una mujer. Seguro, amaba a su familia, pero eso era diferente; ellos eran la única cosa que le quedaba de antes. Amar algo significaba que una parte de él podía ser destruida si perdía eso; y no estaba seguro si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgarse nuevamente a ese nivel de destrucción.

Por supuesto. Su psique evitaba preocuparse por algo, de en verdad querer algo, y aquí estaba él, enamorándose de una mujer que era la definición de un riesgo. Ella era como un ave en vuelo, tocando una rama, lista para revolotear lejos en un instante. Estar con él calmaba el espíritu ansioso y sin descanso en ella, pero eso no significaba que pudiera ser eliminado.

Estaba Bella, la mujer que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amiga, y Bella, su droga predilecta. Deseaba poder silenciar la voz en su cabeza que se preguntaba si ella alguna vez podría ser Bella, su pareja, su amante.

Como siempre lo hacía, alejó ese pensamiento y fue a sentarse junto a ella. Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras la cama se hundía. Ladeó la cabeza, dándole acceso a su cuello para que pudiera dejar un camino de besos ahí.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó.

Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

—En tu mamá, de hecho.

Edward alzó la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es desconcertante.

Bella se giró, con el cuerpo hacia él, y la expresión preocupada.

—Bueno, no solamente en tu mamá. Es solo que pienso que ha estado hablándole a la gente de mí a mis espaldas. Nada malo, todo lo contrario, pero no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué crees que hizo?

—Es solo que uno de los agentes para los que estoy trabajando ofreció pagar para inscribirme en una escuela de oficios, plomería o electricidad; lo que quiera. —Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad ante sus propias palabras por un momento—. No sé si me gusta la idea de que ella le esté pidiendo a otras personas favores para mí.

Edward parpadeó, procesando la información en su cabeza. Estaba al menos noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que su mamá le habría dicho si planeara hacer algo así.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ella hizo eso?

Bella lo miró, su expresión era casi infantil con incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué otra razón Maggie se habría ofrecido a hacer algo así?

—¿Porque haces un buen trabajo? —sugirió Edward gentilmente—. Porque lo que haces no es completamente legal y sería mejor para todos si tuvieras un certificado. Eres un recurso de gran valor para Maggie, Bella. Eres confiable, y haces un trabajo bueno y rápido. Hace más dinero porque tú haces una variedad de extraños trabajos bien.

Bella se quedó en silencio ante eso. Él se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su espalda. Pasó un minuto completo antes de que ella hablara.

—Me siento… —Tragó con fuerza—. Me siento como un fraude. Es decir… hago el trabajo y lo hago bien, pero realmente no me siento lo suficientemente valiosa como para que ella gaste una cantidad enorme de dinero en mí. Me paga por mi trabajo. Eso tiene sentido. Esto no lo tiene.

—Los agentes con los que mamá trabaja, con los que tú trabajas ahora, ganan mucho dinero. El costo de mandarte a la escuela no es enorme. Muchas compañías tienen programas diseñados para ayudar a sus empleados a ir a la escuela por la misma razón, son mucho más valiosos cuando tienen una educación.

—Sé eso. Yo solo… —Se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

Él enredó un brazo a su alrededor, y ella ladeó la cabeza para que descansara en su hombro. Él puso su cabeza contra la de ella, acariciando su cabello.

—Te sientes falsa —dijo.

Se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

—Me siento falso —dijo Edward—. Eso es exactamente lo que hice desde el primer minuto. Fingir hasta que lo logres. Cuando tuve que enfrentarme a volver a la escuela, graduarme de la preparatoria y luego ir a la universidad, fingí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. —Nunca antes había batallado con la escuela, pero cuando volvió, sintió que no podía ser así de simple—. Pero lo hice. Lo hice bien. Fingí todo. Fingí que podía interactuar con otras personas. Nunca es fácil para mí. Aún no lo es. Cuando comencé a trabajar, fingí mi seguridad y que sé lo que estoy haciendo —se rio—. Pero en todo este tiempo, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que lo estoy fingiendo.

»Me siento como un falso, Bella. Cada día, está el miedo en mi mente de que alguien va a descubrirlo, alguien me dirá algo, y luego todo se destruirá. Me siento como si toda mi vida fuera una farsa, pero… es mi vida. Es la única que tengo. Es real. —Acarició su mejilla, girando su cabeza hacia él—. Tú eres real.

Lo miró, con los ojos ensanchados e indescifrables. Él pasó su pulgar por sus labios.

—Quizá ese es el secreto que nadie te dice. Quizá todos estamos fingiendo, pretendiendo que sabemos qué demonios estamos haciendo cuando nadie de nosotros realmente lo hace.

Ella se rio, un sonido tembloroso.

—Es increíble que el mundo no haya estallado en llamas.

Él escuchó lo que realmente estaba diciendo. _Es increíble que mi mundo no haya estallado en llamas._

Pero en lugar de asegurarle que su vida no se destruiría a su alrededor —sabía que no debía hacer promesas que no pudiera mantener— la besó. Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo. La empujó de vuelta a la cama y se perdió dentro de ella, preguntándose si ella podría escuchar las palabras que no podía decir en voz alta.

 _Esto también es real._

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer y gracias a las que dejaron su review el capítulo pasado:**

 **Cary, Melina, Noelia, OnlyRobPatti, freedom2604, wen liss, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Maribel, Adriana Molina, Pera lt, Pili, liduvina, nnuma76, debynoe, Noir Lark, carolaap, Adriu, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Sther Evans, krisr0405, Maria Swan de Cullen, somas, kaja0507, alejandra1987, BereB, Chayley Costa, lizdayanna, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

—Oye, no te despiertes. Te tengo.

Bella tarareó. Su cerebro estaba flotando. Estaba flotando a través de una especie de placentera confusión. La calidez la rodeó. Se acurrucó contra ella, acercándose más.

Este era un buen sueño. Se había quedado dormida en su libro de texto; simplemente lo sabía. Se despertaría con una mancha de resaltador en su mejilla de la página en la que se había quedado. Un poco de saliva también estaría involucrada.

La calidez la hizo a un lado gentilmente, y ella se quejó. La confusión dio vueltas.

—Shhh. No te despiertes. Shhh. Shhh.

Había algo suave contra su espalda, pero ella quería la calidez. Se estiró por ella, enredando sus dedos en tela. Sus párpados se movieron y ella miró.

Ojos verdes. Cabello desaliñado. Esos labios que amaba besar. Sonriendo somnolienta, acomodó una mano detrás de su cabeza, enredado sus dedos a través de su sedoso cabello. Rozó sus labios con los de él, apenas un beso que era más como un aliento que como una sustancia.

—Ven aquí. —Jaló de su mano.

La calidez la envolvió entonces, y ella se relajó de nuevo en un profundo y libre de interrupciones estado de sueño.

* * *

Bella despertó, despertó en realidad, lentamente. La confusión se quedó, pero tenía vagos recuerdos. Recuerdos que fueron validados cuando abrió los ojos para encontrar a Edward en su cama.

Mientras más despierta estaba, Bella encontraba más problemas con este escenario. En primer lugar, y lo más importante, era que ella tenía una cama, y una habitación, en la casa de Edward. ¿Acaso no se había prometido a ella misma, cuando se mudó aquí, que esto no pasaría? Todos los Cullen habían sido tan buenos para ella; no quería aprovecharse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Simplemente había pasado. Con la escuela, naturalmente Bella tenía menos tiempo para trabajar en las casas. Como resultado, se le había acabado el tiempo en una casa sin ningún prospecto de otra casa vacía en el horizonte. Honestamente, había escogido la casa de Edward por encima de la de su madre porque tenía miedo que sus padres descubrieran a dónde iba cada vez que pasara la noche con él.

Esa debió haber sido su primera señal de alarma. Era adicta a él; al alivio que sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos. Era adicta a su toque, sus besos, podía reducir todo a él, ella, ellos. Todo el peso del mundo se caía de sus hombros mientras ellos caían en el otro. ¿Qué era eso si no un éxtasis que ella perseguía?

Los adictos siempre eran buenos con excusas. Los exámenes finales se acercaban. No tenía tiempo para hacer algo con su situación de vivienda. Hacía su justa labor de quehaceres y le hacía la cena. Por supuesto, él le hacía la cena igual de seguido, pero ella había estado distraía estudiando. Eso no era algo malo, ¿cierto?

Aunque, eso quizá sería aún más confuso. Había pasado una semana desde que habían tenido sexo. Hacía dos mañanas, le había dado un beso de despedida cuando se fue al trabajo —maldición, él se veía tan bien en su traje— sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora, aquí estaba él, acostado junto a ella en su cama después de que la cargara a su habitación cuando se quedó dormida estudiando.

Se veía tan dulce, con una mano bajo la mejilla, la otra descansando en su cintura. La calidez invadió su pecho, y se estiró para acomodar su cabello.

Antes había coqueteado con la adicción, persiguiendo ese éxtasis, ese alivio del dolor de existir. Había días en su pasado, cuando titubeó en el borde de llegar demasiado lejos, su mano en la botella antes de que siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo de tener un mal día. Su dedo pasando por el botón de enviar, lista para llamar a un chico que ella sabía le daría algo bueno. Algo que se disolviera en su lengua o, bueno… lo que sea que necesitara para sentirse bien por unas cuantas horas.

Edward la hacía sentirse bien.

La incomodidad se instaló en los instintos de Bella. Una picazón comenzaba a quemar bajo su piel.

Bella se aferraba a solamente una cosa en el desastre que era su vida. Siempre se salía antes de llegar al fondo. Antes de caer al vacío de algo irreversible, corría.

Esa era la picazón. Las ganas de correr antes de que destruyera algo; antes de que no pudiera pegar los pedazos de ella de nuevo. La adrenalina la invadió, y tuvo que detenerse para alejarse de Edward.

No. No podía despertarlo. Era grosero, pero también lo lastimaría.

Eso la hizo pausar. Cuidadosamente se alejó de él, fuera de la cama, y se sentó en el suelo. Sus ojos viajaron por la habitación, mentalmente empacando. Solamente lo que necesitaba. Pero incluso aunque localizó en dónde estaban sus posesiones más valiosas, se sentía mal.

La idea de que esto lastimaría a Edward hizo que su garganta se cerrara. Otra señal de que había llevado su necesidad demasiado lejos. Había tenido amigos antes, pero no como él. Había gente que la ayudaba cuando se metía en problemas. Quienes, si ella les hubiera dicho que necesitaba terminar con un mal hábito antes de que éste terminara con ella, solamente le hubieran dicho que se relajara. Edward era un verdadero amigo. Si tan solo pudiera separar su adicción de él, separar el éxtasis del sexo con él, del hermoso hombre que era su amigo.

Bella se puso de pie, sus ojos enfocados en Edward durmiendo. Lucía tan dulce en su sueño. Él era dulce. Dulce y amable. Sería lindo volver a la cama con él. Quizá podría despertarlo con su boca en…

No. Suficiente. Ya les había causado demasiado daño a ambos.

Solo muévete y no te detengas hasta que la tentación esté muy, muy lejos.

Bella encontró su bolsa de lona con rapidez. Se movió por la habitación tomando decisiones, arrojando las cosas obvias en la bolsa y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cuándo había acumulado todas estas chucherías? Quería quedarse con todas ellas. Habían sido regalos. Tazas de café y figurillas, pequeñas cosas que hacían que la familia Cullen pensara en ella.

Al verlas, el aliento de Bella salió en un suspiro. La idea de que necesitaba salir de esta casa, lejos de la tentación de perderse a sí misma en su adicción a Edward, parecía obvia un segundo atrás. Su mirada se fue hacia la puerta cerrada del armario y al traje semi formal que colgaba ahí. Rosalie lo había comprado para ella cuando Esme la llevó a un almuerzo con un hombre que manejaba una compañía de servicios eléctricos. Necesitaba una compañía para darle experiencia a su aprendizaje.

Pasó una mano por su cabello con el ceño fruncido. En su apuro por corregir el error que había estado cometiendo, casi se había olvidado de las complicaciones. Por un lado, frecuentemente trabajaba con la madre de Edward. Lastimar a Edward posiblemente podría destruir la vida que Bella estaba construyendo ladrillo por cada maldito ladrillo.

Bella dejó que la bolsa se deslizara de su hombro hacia el suelo. Se hundió con ella, mirando el traje mientras acercaba sus piernas a su pecho y descansaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Perder su sustento no sería lo peor. Tenía el dinero de la venta de la casa guardado todavía. Sobreviviría con eso. Pero los Cullen eran sus amigos. Emmett la llevaba a almorzar cuando pensaba que estaba trabajando demasiado duro. Alice le enviaba mensajes de buena suerte e imágenes divertidas a lo largo del día para hacerla sonreír.

—Bella.

Saltó, asustada por el sonido de su voz rasposa en la quietud de la noche. Sus hombros se tensaron y su aliento se atoró detrás del nudo que estaba en su garganta. Escuchó a Edward tragar con fuerza, pero su voz era baja y tranquila cuando habló de nuevo.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Sin girarse para mirarlo, contestó en un tono sorprendentemente firme.

—No lo sé. —Luego, se rio.

—¿Qué es gracioso?

Con un suspiro, Bella se giró. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No sé si voy a alguna parte en más de una manera.

Los labios de Edward se fruncieron. Él levantó las piernas sobre la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas y estudiándola.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

De nuevo, se rio.

—Realmente sí.

Porque esta era su vida. Edward era el mejor amigo que había tenido. Quizá el único amigo real que había tenido. Tenía una manera de explicar un poco del caos en su propia mente. Nunca había tenido a alguien para hablar de este tipo de cosas: las emociones raras y espontaneas; la manera en la que anhelaba el hermoso olvido cuando se sentía como si su alma era demasiado pesada para que su cuerpo la contuviera.

Así que sí. Quería hablar con Edward acerca de cómo necesitaba alejarse de él, porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para resistir sus ansias.

—Y, ¿qué hice que sentiste la necesidad de empacar ahora? —preguntó Edward cuando ella no continuó. Él le sonrió, aunque podía ver la precaución en sus ojos—. ¿Te pateé mientras dormía de nuevo?

Lo había hecho una vez. Se había estado moviendo en medio de una horrible pesadilla, y su pie había conectado con su muslo.

Cristo, como una adicta verdadera, ella sentía los escalofríos. Retorció las manos, luchando contra la ansiedad. ¿Por qué no podía arreglar su vida así como arreglaba otras cosas? Sabía cómo trabajar duro, cómo ensuciarse las manos, cómo esforzarse en algo. ¿Por qué no podía arreglar todo con sus manos?

—Me desperté y quería besarte —soltó Bella. En la ausencia de algo racional, Bella prefirió la simple verdad. Entró en pánico, y su primer pensamiento había sido salir corriendo.

—Así que las opciones eran besarme o correr a… ¿dónde sea que fueras? —preguntó Edward.

—Estaba retractándome de eso. Creo que merezco algo de crédito por eso. —Se puso de pie, demasiado ansiosa como para quedarse quieta—. Es solo que estoy atrapada. Antes, cuando estaba haciendo algo que no quería hacer, era solo cuestión de levantarme y correr. Lejos. Porque ahí no estaba funcionando.

»¿Pero ahora? Todos ustedes han puesto demasiado esfuerzo en mí, en mi vida. Estoy completamente atrapada en tu familia.

Edward asintió con cuidado.

—Para ser claros, yo soy lo que no quieres seguir haciendo.

Ella bufó.

—Ese es el problema. Las cosas que quiero hacerte son infinitas e increíblemente sucias.

Él se estremeció, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—¿Y ese es un problema?

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Estoy usándote. Estoy usándote para mitigar mis estados de ánimo. Estoy usando tu cuerpo y ahora, cuando no estoy usando tu cuerpo, solo uso la —movió sus manos a su alrededor— paz que emanas para calmar mi cabeza lo suficiente como para estudiar.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Soy pacífico?

—La escuela es… quiero decir, soy como el Han Solo de los trabajos de mantenimiento, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo hacer lo que sea si dejas que meta las manos. Pero es como arreglar el Halcón Milenario. Esto va aquí. Eso va allá. Y, no lo sé. En algún lugar del camino mi concentración se arruina. Todos esos términos entran por un oído y salen por el otro, y tengo problemas para convertir mis formas de hacer las cosas en movimientos oficiales.

»Pero cuando estás aquí… es difícil de describir. Siento como si puedo respirar. Como si realmente pudiera leer una oración una sola vez en lugar de un millón de veces. —Sacudió la cabeza, recordando la frustración que se acumulaba en ella cada vez que su mente divagaba.

Edward tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, acercándose como si pensara que ella saldría corriendo. Se detuvo cuando estaba a centímetros de ella, sus ojos puestos en ella.

—¿Por qué eso es algo malo?

Bella lo miró, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo… me refiero a que, es obvio. No debería usarte como si fueras un medicamento para mi jodida cabeza.

—No estás haciendo nada que una persona normal no haría.

Ella bufó.

—Vamos.

Él inclinó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

—No estoy tratando de hacer excusas por ti o hacerte un cumplido. Creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuviste algo normal que ya no lo reconoces.

—No es normal no ser capaz de manejar tu propia vida sin automedicarte.

Él dijo sus siguientes palabras con una risa.

—Realmente no soy una droga, Bella.

—Pero te estoy usando como una.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Una inexplicable y tierna expresión estaba en su rostro y sus ojos pasaron por ella. Alzó una mano y pasó sus nudillos por su mejilla antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—La gente tiene sexo para liberar tensiones todo el tiempo. Para liberar estrés. Para divertirse un poco.

»Y para estudiar, la gente aprende diferente, también. Quizá no aprendes bien leyendo las cosas en libros o escuchando una clase. Apuesto que si te enseñaran una clase en una casa donde pudieras poner tus manos en los cables o lo que sea, aprenderías demasiado rápido. Pero por ahora, quizá es simplemente que estudias mejor con alguien más en la habitación de lo que lo haces sola. —Acunó su mejilla por completo y sonrió—. Todo eso es normal. No es que estés corriendo. No es que te estés equivocando. Eres solamente tú.

—Mierda —murmuró Bella entre dientes. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, afectado por sus palabras y su cercanía.

Realmente nunca había considerado la idea de que no hubiera nada mal con ella.

Edward apartó el cabello de su rostro con gentileza.

—No soy doctor. No soy psiquiatra. Pero si quieres mi opinión, dudo que tengas algún tipo de problema o enfermedad mental. —Pasó un dedo por su costado y su hombro, siguiendo la línea de su brazo—. Eres una mujer perfectamente normal que ha tenido una vida difícil. —Su labio se torció mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de ella—. Y yo soy un hombre mentalmente enfermo que ha tenido una vida fácil.

—¿Fácil? ¿Llamas fácil a tu vida?

—Un chico trastornado me disparó y mató a todos mis amigos. —Su voz se endureció al final, y tuvo que respirar por la nariz antes de poder continuar—. Pero mi vida no es difícil, Bella. No de la manera en la que la tuya lo es. Siempre he tenido el dinero suficiente. Suficiente dinero para pagar el mejor tratamiento, ambos físico y mental. Suficiente dinero como para ir a la escuela. Nunca en mi vida he tenido que pensar si podré o no mantener un techo sobre mi cabeza. Avancé muy joven en el área de los negocios porque tenía conexiones. Más que nada, nunca he estado sin mi familia, sin un apoyo incondicional.

Bella miró hacia abajo y lejos de él, su mandíbula tensa porque si no lo estaba, su labio inferior comenzaría a temblar. Sus ojos picaron. Edward trazó la línea de su barbilla con la punta de su dedo.

—Algunas veces rompes mi corazón, nena —susurró—. Desearía que te dieras un poco de crédito. Te mantuviste a flote por diez años sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Demonios, aún con un peso enorme en tus tobillos. Nunca te rendiste, o cediste. No a las drogas reales. No a Forks. No a la escuela, sin importar lo difícil que ha sido. Eres independiente, aunque sé que no se siente así. Trabajas. Sigues adelante. Solo déjanos ayudarte. —Se movió ese último paso y presionó su frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos—. Déjame ayudarte.

Por un minuto, Bella no pudo hablar. Su garganta estaba demasiado cerrada. Sus ojos se aguaron y su corazón latió con fuerza. Aún no había procesado la idea que él presentaba.

No había nada malo con ella.

Se permitió tratar de aceptar la idea. Era una mujer normal que se permitía tener unos mecanismos de afrontamiento semi-sanos. ¿Quién no los tenía?

Tomando un profundo respiro, dejó que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar con los de él.

—Dejar que me ayudes, ¿eh? —Su voz salió dura, pero sonrió hacia él. Envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, movió sus dedos por su columna y se impulsó en los talones de sus pies para que pudiera susurrar en su oído—. ¿Dándome una buena y profunda follada? ¿Así es como me ayudarás?

Él gimió y se estremeció. Su boca encontró la de ella en un instante, y la besó con urgencia.

—La liberación de estrés es importante. —Palmeó su trasero, atrayéndola rudamente contra él—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una demostración práctica de los beneficios que tiene el orgasmo para tu salud?

Rio contra sus labios.

—Solamente si tú insistes.

Retrocedió unos pasos y la presionó contra la cama, poniéndose encima de ella. Cuando estuvieron nariz con nariz, él se separó, rompiendo su beso y mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que no entendió pero que la dejó sin aliento.

—Bella…

Pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa?

Por unos largos momentos, momentos vibrantes con energía y una extraña tempestad en sus ojos, él solamente la miró.

—Nada —murmuró, besándola de nuevo—. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Noelia, freedom2604, melina, OnlyRobPatti, Pera lt, Adriana Molina, Pili, Ross, Bones1995, Noir Lark, bbluelilas, kaja0507, alejandra1987, jessica shikon no miko, Maria Swan de Cullen, krisr0405, lizdayanna, Adriu, patymdn, Sther Evans, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, BereB, Lady Grigori, soledadcullen, somas, nnuma76, liduvina, Chayley Costa y Sully YM.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejadno sus reviews, ya nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia así que aprovechen la oportunidad ahora que la tienen :P**

 **Nos leemos el lunes :)**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Por unos cuantos meses después de volver de Forks, Edward sentía como si sus nervios estuvieran como nuevos. Su pánico y ansiedad habían estado al máximo. Los ruidos lo asustaban. Se distraía en el trabajo más de una vez, mirando a sus compañeros y preguntándose cuál de ellos tenía un arsenal en casa solamente esperando por el día que llegaran a su límite.

El tiempo y la distancia del peor de los aniversarios ayudaba. El hecho de que su vida adulta —su trabajo, las cuentas, las responsabilidades— continuaban en el mismo espacio, ajeno a su cerebro confundido o ansioso, era de hecho un alivio.

Y Bella. Tan asustado como estaba de que ella se iría de su vida tan rápido y por completo como había entrado, su inversión en ella tenía un efecto de enfoque, alejando su atención de su propio remolino interno. Mientras la veía encontrarse con desafíos, y ayudarla cuando ella se lo permitía, no podía perderse tanto en sus propios pensamientos, los pensamientos que siempre provocaban los ataques de pánico.

Aun así, no era una ciencia exacta. Algo pequeño lo hacía recordar, y pasaba una semana o incluso una tarde en esos círculos sin sentido. ¿Qué si, qué si, qué si? ¿Quién hubiera sido ahora si toda esa parte de su vida no hubiera sucedido? ¿Quiénes serían sus amigos? ¿Ellos seguirían en las vidas del otro?

¿Qué pudieron haber sido todos ellos? ¿Qué clase de luces habían sido arrebatadas del mundo?

Cuando su mente lo llevaba hacia ese camino inútil, si es que podía dormir, usualmente se despertaba gritando. Algunas veces, era el mero terror, porque en sus sueños, no estaba tan confundido acerca de lo que había pasado. Lo sabía. Sabía que su nombre estaba en un libro en algún lugar, marcándolo para morir, porque había tenido la audacia de enamorarse de una linda chica. Sabía que iba a doler y que no sería capaz de hacer nada mientras sus amigos morían a su alrededor.

Algunas veces, estaba mirando a Angela de nuevo. Ella siempre lucía como un ángel en sus sueños, su sonrisa suave y sus ojos llenos de amor.

— _Cierra los ojos_ —dijo, y en sus sueños, él rebatía eso.

No, no, no. No podía cerrar sus ojos. Cuando cerraba los ojos, literalmente nunca la vería de nuevo. Despertaría en un hospital, y ella se habría ido. Todos se habrían ido.

—Edward.

Se estremeció, pero las manos que lo tocaron entonces eran suaves y reconfortantes. No estaban tratando de lastimarlo.

—Shh. Estoy aquí. Abre los ojos, Edward.

 _Abre los ojos._ Escuchaba las palabras una y otra vez, sin ser completamente capaz de comprenderlas.

Una voz tan gentil. Una voz reconfortante. Suaves manos en él, en su cabello.

Su pecho dolía. Punzaba. No podía respirar. No, no, no de nuevo.

—Shhh. Siente la manera en la que respiro. Escucha. Respira conmigo.

Él podía respirar. Era difícil, pero podía hacerlo. Se sentía como si hubiera estacas en su pecho corriendo por sus pulmones, pero eso era porque estaba respirando de forma muy dispareja.

—Shhh —lo arrulló la voz, y él se aferró a ella.

No era Angela. Sabía eso, incluso aunque murmuró su nombre, una y otra vez mientras su mente luchaba por encontrar algo tangible, algo real.

La voz era real. La voz era Bella.

Estaba feliz de que la voz fuera Bella, y por un minuto mientras los pensamientos conscientes continuaban su camino a través de la pesada confusión, se sentía culpable. Había amado a Angela. Realmente lo había hecho. Pero…

Pero, Bella.

Entendía en dónde estaba ahora. No en una cafetería en Forks; estaba en California en su habitación. Bella estaba junto a él, abrazándolo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Ella era valiosa para él, lo cual era aterrador. Y quizá eso era demasiado injusto. Angela, tanto como él la había amado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser así de valiosa para él. No es que hubiera algún tipo de certeza de que pudo haberlo sido, pero esa opción les fue arrebatada a ambos.

Él había sobrevivido. Bella había sobrevivido la pérdida de su familia. Ambos estaban rotos en diferentes formas, pero juntos… juntos, eran tan buenos.

Su respiración se ralentizó. La pesadilla se rompió, y su cuerpo se retorció un poco. Estaba sentándose, el brazo de Bella apoyándolo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloró, agitado y temblando pero mejorando.

Los minutos pasaron, y una parte de él sintió calidez en su mero centro, luchando contra el escalofrío que la pesadilla había dejado. Estaba sollozando y resoplando —para nada atractivo o masculino— pero Bella nunca lo había hecho sentir tonto.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo de Angela, o crees que eso empeoraría las cosas para ti? —preguntó Bella cuando se calmó, su respiración acompasada y los ojos secos.

Edward se enderezó, girando la cabeza para mirarla. Resopló, limpiando los últimos restos de lágrimas bajo sus ojos.

—Um… no lo creo. —Inclinó la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos en su cabello.

Suspiró.

—Honestamente, es una pena que no conocieras a Angela. Ha sido todo un alivio hablar contigo acerca de Seth y Leah. A mis padres les gusta pensar que conocían a mis amigos, pero sabes, no creo que los padres puedan conocer a los chicos de la misma forma que sus amigos lo hacen. Cuando corté relaciones con Forks, perdí a todos quienes los conocían así.

—¿Quieres decir que Angela no era tan linda como tus padres la hicieron sonar? —bromeó Bella.

El corazón de Edward se retorció. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, llevándose a Bella con él. Continuó pasando sus dedos por su cabello, las puntas de ellos masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

—Tenía sus momentos —dijo él—. No siempre era el ángel que mamá la hace sonar.

Bella bufó.

—Raramente la gente es tan genial en la vida real como lo son en la muerte. —Un silencio se extendió entre ellos—. ¿Estuvo bien decir eso?

—Sí. Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Solo estaba pensando que es parcialmente cierto cuando estás vivo, si sobreviviste a algo —bufó él—. En Forks, la gente venía hacia mí con lágrimas en las mejillas, hablando de lo valiente que soy, y que soy un luchador, y recordando este o ese pequeño logro como si fuera una persona asombrosa. Todo lo que hice fue casi desangrarme, y no soy tan genial.

Bella tomó su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Yo creo que eres genial.

La suave admisión lo tomó por sorpresa. En este punto en su amistad, Edward sabía que la Bella que veía día a día era noventa por ciento falsa bravuconería. Fíngelo hasta que lo logres, él le había dicho. Ella había sido buena en eso desde antes que se encontraran de nuevo; él solamente le había dado un nombre al sentimiento mientras esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de que esta vez —esta vez— había aterrizado en suelo firme.

Pero de vez en cuando llegaba un momento como este. Incluso aunque ella estuviera mirando fijamente sus dedos, él podía ver la vulnerabilidad escrita por todo su rostro. Le había dado una parte de ella, un vistazo a lo que realmente sentía.

—¿Por qué preguntas sobre Angela? —Pasó sus dedos por los de ella, sus ojos puestos en su cabeza inclinada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad, supongo. Algunas veces, me pregunto.

Gentilmente separando sus manos, acunó su mejilla, presionando su pulgar justo debajo de su oreja.

—¿Te preguntas qué?

Ella aún seguía jugando con los dedos de su mano libre.

—Ella fue engañada. No hace falta decir eso. Hay toda una vida que ella no tuvo. —Tomó un profundo respiro y exhaló con lentitud, luego sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera riéndose de sí misma—. Supongo que tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué perdiste cuando la perdiste a ella?

Ahora, fue turno de Edward para tomar un profundo respiro.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella rápidamente. Soltó su mano y enredó las suyas alrededor de sí misma—. No es asunto mío.

—Está bien —dijo Edward alrededor del nudo en su garganta. Quería que fuera su asunto, incluso aunque fuera difícil decir las cosas que mantenía guardadas en su mente. La acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con la punta de su nariz—. Sí la amé, pero fue una relación de preparatoria, ¿sabes?

Suspiró, descansando su cabeza contra la de ella.

—Angela era frágil. Tenía esta impresionante idea, este sueño de sacarla de su vida —se rio de sí mismo—. Como la canción de Aladino. Con la alfombra.

—¿ _Un mundo ideal?_

—Sí —bufó—. Como si a esa edad supiera algo del mundo. Pero Angie era como un gatito. Estaba protegida y desamparada. Pude haberle mostrado demasiado acerca de cómo vivir su vida. Solamente estaba esperando para alejarla de sus padres después de la graduación.

—Bueno, es lindo ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado. —Había un tono de broma en su voz, pero de alguna forma estaba escondido, una o dos notas por debajo—. Volviste a tus viejos hábitos, sacando a las chicas de sus vidas jodidas.

Edward se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en todas las palabras que querían salir. Hizo un rápido movimiento, girando para que pudiera mantener su cuerpo contra la cama mientras él se ponía sobre ella.

—Angela era una chica. —Besó a Bella con suavidad, un rápido roce de sus labios contra los de ella—. Y yo era un chico. Éramos niños jugando al amor. —La besó de nuevo, este fue más prolongado—. Pero ahora soy un hombre. No olvido eso cuando pienso en Angela, cuando sueño con ella. No olvido que la persona en mi memoria nunca crecerá.

Cerró los ojos, besando a Bella una vez más. Con cuidado. Sabía que tenía que decir esto muy cuidadosamente. Ella le devolvía los besos, pero podía sentir la manera en la que su corazón latía fuerte y rápido en su caja torácica. Se separó, besándola con más suavidad.

—No creo que te haya sacado de tu vida, Bella. Esa es la diferencia entre ser un chico y un adulto. No pensé que pudiera salvarte. Ser salvada no era lo que necesitabas. No te rescaté. —Se estiró y entrelazó sus dedos, alzando sus manos unidas para que pudiera besar sus nudillos—. Solamente sostuve tu mano, nena. Todo mundo necesita una mano de vez en cuando, incluso una fuerte y hermosa mujer.

Ella buscó en sus ojos, su mano libre paseando por su cabello. Estaba temblando. Lentamente, repasó sus facciones. Tragó varias veces, lamiendo sus labios como si quisiera decir algo. Él presionó su lengua contra su paladar, tratando al máximo de darle espacio para encontrar las palabras exactas.

Al final, ella no habló. Trazó la forma de sus labios, su expresión de adoración e inseguridad tan grande que le cortó la respiración.

Lo besó entonces, y ella no tuvo que hablar. A Edward le gustaba pensar que para este punto, podía traducir fácilmente a Bella. Le gustaba pensar que conocía a la mujer detrás de la bravuconería y la inquietud.

La fila de dulces y pequeños besos que ella dejó por su barbilla hasta la comisura de sus labios era una disculpa. _Lamento no poder decirlo_. Jugó con sus labios, pidiéndole que la besara de vuelta. _Dime que es suficiente. Por ahora._

Se dejó caer para que su cuerpo presionara cada curva del suyo. Presionó su lengua contra su labio inferior, buscando una entrada. Ella abrió su boca, recibiéndolo. Separó las piernas, dejando que se acercara más a su cuerpo.

 _Te escucho_ , decían los besos de él. Pasó sus manos por sus costados, enredado su mano en la parte trasera de su rodilla, acercándola más. _Es suficiente._

* * *

 **Otro capítulo que es de mis favoritos :´)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Ross, Cary, Chayley Costa, Maria Swan de Cullen, liduvina, BereB, Pera lt, Adriana Molina, Pili, Noelia, OnlyRobPatti, kaja0507, Adriu, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, carolaap, bbluelilas, caresgar26, tulgarita, Sther Evans, krisr0405, alejandra1987, patymdn, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen y el Guest.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos el viernes :)**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Bella leyó la carta por tercera vez.

 _Srta. Bella Swan_

 _Dependiendo de la finalización de sus cursos y su certificación oficial, nos gustaría brindarle una oferta de trabajo con…_

Como siempre, sus ojos se detuvieron ante el salario propuesto. Miró entre su nombre y la cantidad de dólares y odió el pensamiento que le llegó de repente.

Ella no valía tanto dinero.

Una risa irónica salió de ella, y presionó sus palmas contra sus ojos con fuerza. Tenía la horrenda urgencia de llorar, y no quería hacerlo.

Era un pensamiento jodido. Ella valía mucho más que el signo de dólar en la página. Sabía eso, lo habría dicho en voz alta si se lo hubieran preguntado, pero hasta que vio el número no se dio cuenta que realmente no lo creía.

Bella llevó sus piernas a la cama y descansó su barbilla en sus rodillas. Flexionó los dedos, cerrando los ojos mientras los nervios la invadían. Era mucho que perder. De ninguna manera podía ser real. De ninguna manera podría durar. Su suerte nunca era así de buena.

Flexionó los dedos de nuevo. Ahí estaba esa picazón. Edward había estado gentilmente señalando la idea de la terapia. No era que Bella pensara que la idea de la terapia era estúpida o débil. Es solo que siempre había pensado que la terapia era acerca de aprender a lidiar y ser consciente de tu propia mierda.

Bella entendía la picazón bajo su piel, la inquietud que anhelaba algún tipo de alivio. Era miedo. Hoy, era el miedo de aceptar, porque aceptar algo bueno también significaba aceptar que podías perderlo. Y había tantas cosas buenas en la vida de Bella justo ahora; estaba al borde esperando a que el otro zapato cayera.

Cuando la ansiedad se volvía demasiado intensa, ella siempre quería escapar. Si no era correr, consumir. Si no eran drogas, entonces usar a Edward. Él podía calmarla. Podía usarla hasta que estuviera muy cansada y distraída para pensar en algo más.

Pero no. No. No porque no quisiera usarlo como una droga. Era, como él lo había señalado, benéfico para los dos. No había nada malo en el sexo por el bien del sexo siempre y cuando todos los involucrados fueran adultos que dieran su consentimiento.

Aunque, últimamente, el sexo con Edward se había convertido en algo diferente. Era otro tipo de catalizador.

En los callados momentos que pasaba con Edward, había tantas palabras en su boca, justo en la punta de su lengua. Había palabras que algunas veces quería gritarlas desde azoteas, pero se volvían demasiado enredadas y revueltas antes de que pudieran salir. Aunque quizá eso era una bendición. Bella era una persona realista. Se les enseñaba a los niños que podían hacer lo que fuera, ser lo que quisieran, tener todo por lo que trabajaban, pero esa no era la realidad del mundo. Era mejor saber en dónde estabas parado en el mundo. Seguro, el cielo era el límite, pero el cielo de algunas personas era más grande que el de otras. Eso era todo lo que había.

Lo que ella quería con Edward no era algo que estuviera segura de tener a largo plazo. No podía decir si era algo estúpido de soñar. Así que, mantenía la boca cerrada acerca de todo el asunto, pero no evitaba que su cuerpo hablara.

Para este punto, no estaba segura si follar a Edward hubiera ayudado. Necesitaba mitigar esta abrumadora sensación dentro de ella, pero ¿qué bien haría ser arrojada de una altura demasiado grande a otra?

Bella retorció sus manos y se paró de la cama. Caminó, pasó sus manos por su cabello, y decidió que necesitaba aire fresco.

Afuera, se hundió para ponerse en cuclillas, tomando su cabello con ambos puños mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. La frustración la invadió, y sus ojos picaron de nuevo.

¿Alguna vez tendría paz; un corazón en calma y una mente callada? La vida era buena. Sabía que justo ahora tenía algo bueno. Incluso aunque estuviera condenada a perder todo, ¿por qué no podía solo calmarse y disfrutarlo mientras durara?

Sus manos temblaron. La necesidad por acción la tenía poniéndose de pie. Miró alrededor con ferocidad, limpiando sus palmas en su pantalón. Sus ojos viajaron hasta detenerse en una caja alejada del camino.

Por alrededor de un minuto, Bella se quedó mirando los objetos. Al trabajar en casas, Bella usualmente estaba rodeada por los restos de los dueños anteriores. Algunos de ellos eran cosas destruidas: chucherías rotas, espejos, muebles, arte. Otras veces, eran piezas completas. Cosas para las que los dueños no tenían espacio o no les había importado llevarlas con ellos.

Hacía unas semanas, le había preguntado a Edward si estaría bien si conservaba una o dos cajas afuera, arrinconadas en una esquina. Lucía como basura para él, y cuando preguntó por qué quería los pedazos, a ella le había costado encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Ellos amaron estas cosas una vez. O al menos se preocuparon lo suficiente por ellas como para comprarlas. No lo sé. Es solo que pienso que todavía sirven.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el concreto, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras removía los objetos. Después de unos minutos, tenía definidas líneas de vidrio roto, metal y madera frente a ella. Pasó una mano por su barbilla, considerándolas y se puso de pie.

En lo que podría haber sido un cobertizo sin uso, Bella había guardado —con el permiso de Edward— unas pequeñas piezas de mobiliario. Un destartalado buró y una mesa auxiliar que alguna vez había sido linda. Había comenzado a acumular pequeñas piezas donde podía, porque algún día cercano tendría su propio espacio.

El plan de su espacio propio había quedado olvidado últimamente. Entre la escuela y el trabajo, la vida había estado muy ocupada, y Edward siempre era hospitalario.

Alejando eso —no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto a la medianoche— Bella tomó la mesa auxiliar y la llevó afuera. Consideró los objetos, viéndolos desde arriba por unos minutos antes de que se agachara y recogiera algunos.

Mientras comenzaba a acomodarlos en la mesa auxiliar, tratando de encontrar una manera en la que todos se acomodaran juntos en la superficie, el agarre de la ansiedad comenzó a disminuir. Lentamente, la tensión dejó su cuerpo. Encontró una silla, inclinándose sobre su trabajo mientras comenzaba a planear en su mente.

—¿Bella?

Bella saltó. Su cabeza se alzó y encontró a Edward de pie en la puerta del patio, sus ojos nublados con sueño. Ella se puso una mano en el corazón.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento —dijo a través de un bostezo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Son las dos de la mañana.

—¿Te desperté? Lo siento. No pensé que estuviera haciendo tanto ruido.

—No me despertaste. —Edward arrastró otra silla y miró lo que estaba haciendo. Inclinó la cabeza—. Oh, ya veo lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Bella arqueó una ceja, volviendo a tomar y reacomodar los objetos.

—¿Lo haces?

—¿Puedo? —Extendió una mano hacia su trabajo y esperó.

Bella asintió y miró mientras él movía otras de las piezas que ella había traído. Tomó un pedazo de vidrio de color brillante de su lugar en el suelo y lo colocó al centro. Ella se rio, encantada de la imagen que surgió.

—Oh, eso es lindo.

Era abstracto por decir lo menos. Un sol azul hecho de vidrio, asimétrico, con rayos hechos de otros pedazos de vidrio, azulejos de cerámica, y una pieza de metal. Debajo del sol había una vaga silueta de una persona acostada en un paisaje multicolor. Ni siquiera había estado consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que él aclaró la imagen.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Edward.

Bella lo consideró.

—Suavizar los bordes del vidrio sería un buen primer paso. Apestaría llenar todo esto de sangre. La madera también necesita ser lijada, y cualquier borde filoso del metal necesita ser suavizado. Luego hay que fijar todo para que realmente funcione como superficie. —Tocó su barbilla—. Quizá pintar las patas, porque ahora el color madera es muy liso.

Edward asintió.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Lo miró al otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

—Sí. Quiero ver cómo se ve ya terminado.

La idea de trabajar en este proyecto con él puso feliz a su corazón. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y asintió.

—Iré a traer la tela esmeril.

* * *

El día después de la última clase de Bella, los Cullen le hicieron una pequeña fiesta. Rentaron una sección de un moderno restaurante en el centro. Eran solo ellos y unos cuantos agentes inmobiliarios con los que Bella se llevaba bien.

Bella no podía evitar sentirse cohibida, aunque se relajó mientras la noche avanzaba. Ayudaba que Edward, sentado junto a ella, mantenía una mano en su rodilla, apretando cuando ella comenzaba a tensarse.

Cuando hizo un ligero comentario acerca de cómo todo podría quedarse en la nada, tratando de reírse de sus propios miedos y disfrutarlo mientras durara, ellos solo sonrieron.

—A fin de cuentas es solo un pedazo de papel —dijo.

—Eso es lo bueno de la escuela —dijo Carlisle—. Sin importar qué pase con este trabajo en particular, tienes un pedazo de papel que te da sólidas cualificaciones. Son puertas.

—Y ahora también tienes experiencia verificable y conexiones —dijo Esme. Miró a Bella a los ojos y podía jurar que la mujer estaba mirando directo en su alma—. Nadie puede quitarte estas cosas. Solamente porque no sepas qué hay del otro lado no significa que las puertas no estén abiertas.

—Y con eso… —Carlisle, sentado al centro de la mesa, se puso de pie—. Tengo algo que decir.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. Junto a ella, Edward se rio. Se inclinó para poder susurrar en su oído.

—Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo.

Carlisle y Esme le estaban sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes. El estómago de Bella saltó, y se sonrojó. Realmente no entendía esas miradas, pero la llenaban de calidez y una forma extraña de placer.

Esme tomó la mano de Carlisle, mirándolo mientras él comenzaba a hablar. Él la miró por un segundo, una expresión de dolor pasando por su rostro.

—Hace casi doce años ya, algo terrible pasó en esta familia. A muchas familias. —Tragó con fuerza—. Casi perdimos a nuestro hijo. Nuestro hermoso y amoroso chico casi tuvo su futuro arrancado de sus manos.

Bella se estiró por la mano de Edward. Él se había puesto pálido. Seguro, él tomó sus dedos con tanta fuerza que ella casi jadeó.

Carlisle tomó un profundo respiro.

—Pero, por supuesto, Edward está aquí con nosotros. Lo hemos visto crecer y, como con nuestros otros hijos, hemos tenido la oportunidad de celebrar sus logros.

Junto a ella, Edward tragó con fuerza. Aún se veía pálido, pero había una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, aunque fuera una triste. Esme le había dicho que él se había rehusado a una fiesta similar cada vez que se graduaba. Edward, todos lo sabían, no estaba viviendo para él. Por lo menos, no en ese entonces.

Carlisle continuó.

—Pero ese mismo terrible día en el que casi perdí a mi hijo, Bella perdió a su padre. Él no tuvo oportunidad de ver a su única hija crecer.

El nudo en la garganta de Bella casi la asfixió. Era un acto de piedad que su padre no hubiera visto en lo que se convirtió.

—Bella. —La suave voz de Carlisle llamó su atención. Se forzó a levantar la cabeza, tratando de mantener su respiración constante.

La voz y la expresión de Carlisle eran gentiles, similares a la suave sonrisa de Esme junto a él.

»Charlie era un hombre de muy pocas palabras y emociones contenidas. Pero, a pesar de eso, siempre que hablaba de ti… —Movió la mano, como si no tuviera las palabras.

—Se iluminaba —dijo Esme—. Oh, Bella. Él te amaba demasiado.

Bella no pudo sostener su mirada. Miró hacia la mesa. Ahora fue su turno de apretar con fuerza la mano de Edward.

—No hay duda alguna en mi mente que él no habría querido otra cosa en el mundo más que estar ahí para ti mientras crecías —continuó Carlisle—. Este no es un mundo fácil para navegar por tu cuenta. El que hayas hecho eso sin algo que se pareciera a una guía sin tanto tiempo es un testamento de tu fuerza.

»Tu padre y tu madre no están aquí, tan injusto como es eso, así que espero me perdones por hablar en nombre de Charlie. Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Su tono era tan sincero que Bella no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, a ambos Carlisle y Esme, de nuevo. Quería minimizar el hecho riéndose. No era un gran logro. Era un certificado. Ni si quiera un título completo como los miles que miles de veinteañeros, más jóvenes que ella, completaban cada año.

Pero era algo grande, y cuando la miraban de esa forma, Bella lo sentía en el fondo de su ser. Era la sensación de que había hecho algo bien. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella.

Oh. Eso era lo que el extraño placer era. Aprobación. Era un vago recuerdo, confuso en su cabeza. ¿Quién podría haber sabido que ella tendría que atesorar esos momentos con su padre? ¿Quién podría haber sabido cuánto extrañaría su sonrisa de aprobación cuando hacía algo tan mundano como obtener una buena nota o hacer un impresionante proyecto?

Con eso, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de controlarse mientras Carlisle alzaba su vaso en su honor.

Abrumada, sorbió por la nariz y se puso de pie, yendo hacia ellos porque no podía hablar. Los abrazó y dejó que la abrazaran. Ambos le susurraron otra vez que estaban muy orgullosos, y que este era el inicio de una buena y exitosa vida.

Los otros la abrazaron entonces, o le tendieron la mano, felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho. Todos estaban tan seguros de que ella lo lograría.

Eventualmente, volvió a su lugar junto a Edward. Él la tomó en sus brazos, acunando su rostro mientras susurraba en su oído.

—Ellos también estarían orgullosos de ti, sabes.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Bella, aún sollozando un poco.

—Leah y Seth. Desearía que los hubieras conocido de la forma en la que yo lo hice. Eras suya. Los chicos pueden ser tontos acerca de cosas, pero siempre pensaron en ti como una de ellos. Ellos hubieran estado aquí. Tu hermano y tu hermana en lugar de los míos. —Acarició su cabello—. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti, Bitty.

Su familia. Su padre, Sue, Leah y Seth. Deberían ser ellos aquí con ella.

Pero Edward también. Él era de ella. Incluso en su rápida, fantasía de universo alterno, él estaba ahí con ella. Podía haber pasado de esa manera.

Ella lo besó entonces, y no le importó quién lo viera.

* * *

 **Bella me rompe el corazón :´(**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Adriana Molina, Noelia, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, carolaap, OnlyRobPatti, Pera lt, Pili, Bones1995, Sully YM, kaja0507, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, Noir Lark, SweetSorrow16Love, Adriu, tulgarita, lizdayanna, patymdn, nnuma76, krisr0405, Chayley Costa, somas, Maria Swan de Cullen, Gabriela Cullen y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos el lunes con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia ;)**

 **¡Hasta entonces!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

La novia entró a la habitación, flanqueada por sus damas de honor, y todos contuvieron el aliento. Eran la definición de resplandecientes, cada una en un vestido azul oscuro que se amoldaba a sus figuras. Eran la imagen de la elegancia con sus peinados altos, sus tacones y perfecta postura.

Edward estaba divertido y cautivado. Estaba divertido por todo el espectáculo, la pompa y la grandeza. La mayoría de las niñas soñaban con ser princesas en sus bodas. No Alice. Ella siempre había querido ser la reina. Y aquí estaba, con sus damas a su lado, dejando a los plebeyos a cada lado del pasillo en asombro ante su esplendor.

Estaba cautivado no por su hermana sino por la visión que caminaba detrás de ella a su derecha. Bella. Decir que estaba resplandeciendo como una moneda nueva sería una subestimación. Ella encontró su mirada, notó como la miraba con reverencia, y agachó la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban rosas, pero la sombra de una sonrisa también se dibujaba en sus labios.

Mientras Alice manifestaba su amor y devoción a Jasper Withlock, Edward más que nada mantuvo sus ojos en Bella. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? Dejando de lado la frivolidad desmesurada de la ocasión, la grandeza de lo que estaba pasando no podía ser ignorada. Había algo acerca de decir las palabras en voz alta, que hubieran accedido a recorrer el mismo camino en su vida juntos. Que, a pesar de todo, ellos serían la persona más importante en la vida del otro.

Miró a Bella y sabía, por primera vez en su vida, exactamente lo que quería.

Después de todo este tiempo, aún no estaba seguro si podría tenerlo.

Cuando el oficiante declaró a Jasper y Alice marido y mujer, Edward hizo lo que habían practicado repentinamente. Alice y Jasper fueron seguidos por sus amigos, Charlotte y Peter. Edward ofreció su brazo. Bella lo tomó, y siguieron la línea, caminando hacia delante incluso aunque estuvieran mirándose. Eso no era parte del guion, pero él no podía dejar de mirar.

Había una expresión en sus ojos. Esa mirada que le decía todas las cosas que ella nunca diría en voz alta. Era una mirada desinhibida de adoración y felicidad. Cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma, él creía que podía tener todo lo que quisiera.

Por un largo tiempo, Edward culpó su silencio, su inhabilidad de hablar acerca de cómo se sentía acerca de Bella, a la inquietud de ella. Él le había dicho una vez que solamente necesitaba tiempo para sentirse más segura en su propia vida. El tiempo refutaría sus miedos; ella comenzaría a creer en realidad que la familia de él la amaba, que sus colegas valoraban sus habilidades, y que ella tenía tanta seguridad en su vida como todos los demás.

Lentamente, su predicción se había vuelto verdadera. Bella había recorrido un largo camino. Estaba relajada, firmemente volviéndose más segura en sus habilidades —y en la idea de que siempre encontraría empleo haciendo lo que hacía— y creándose una vida para ella.

Ahora, Edward tenía que admitir que él era quien estaba demasiado asustado para decir las cosas que quería. Decirlo en voz alta sería admitir que tenía algo en su vida que le dolería perder.

¿Realmente tenía que decirlo?, se preguntó. Llevó la mano de Bella a sus labios para besarla una vez más antes de que se fuera con las otras mujeres. Estaban juntos. Ninguno de ellos había dicho alguna palabra al respecto, pero se habían convertido en una unidad tan fácil como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. En algún punto, Bella dejó de hablar acerca de conseguir su propio lugar. Luego, dejó incluso de tratar de regresar a su propia habitación. Su habitación se había convertido en una especie de taller en donde convertían viejos muebles en obras de arte.

Media hora después, Edward había acordado olvidarse acerca de los pesados pensamientos en su cabeza. Su hermana estaba casada, su familia estaba feliz, y Bella estaba ahí con él.

Sonrió, maravillado de nuevo mientras las mujeres reaparecían. Bella realmente le quitaba el aliento. Le ofreció su mano, y cuando ella la tomó, él la acercó a él. Acarició la punta de su nariz con un beso de mariposa, aferrándola con fuerza cuando ella chilló y trató de alejarse.

—Vas a tener maquillaje en tu nariz —dijo, riéndose.

—Un poco de base nunca lastima a nadie —dijo, sonriendo con malicia mientras suavizaba todo el maquillaje que pudiera tener en la piel.

—Edward Cullen. Te mataré si arruinas su maquillaje. —Su hermana sacudió su ramo hacia él amenazadoramente.

Edward alzó su mano libre en un gesto aplacador.

—Seré bueno. —Lanzó otra sonrisa con malicia hacia Bella—. Para esta foto, de todos modos. Para el resto de la recepción, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Arruinaré mi propio maquillaje tan pronto como lleguemos a las mesas —murmuró entre dientes.

Tomaron sus puestos, los terceros en ser anunciados. La recepción no era un evento tan majestuoso como la ceremonia lo había sido. Cada pareja, los padrinos y sus madrinas designadas, entraron con un remix de club diferente, haciendo un diferente, y gracias a Dios corto, baile coreografiado.

—Aquí vamos —escuchó a Bella decir justo antes de que cruzaran la puerta al ritmo de "Scream and Shout" de will. .

A él realmente le gustaba el movimiento sexy que hicieron juntos, acercando su cuerpo al de él, y ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Habían practicado demasiado ese movimiento.

La cena estaba deliciosa. Bella, guiñando el ojo hacia él, cambió sus bebidas para que ella tuviera la bebida del novio, whisky y refresco de cola, y él la de la novia, cóctel de limón. A él no le importaba. Le daba una excusa para lamer el sabor del whisky justo de sus labios.

—Mmm. Labial con sabor a whisky.

Bella bufó.

—Si no lo han inventado ya, nosotros deberíamos hacerlo. —Lo besó—. Sabes a labial y azúcar.

—Obviamente, el labial es un afrodisiaco. —Él la besó de nuevo.

—¡Oigan!

Ambos, Edward y Bella, saltaron cuando Emmett apareció y azotó sus palmas en la mesa frente a ellos. Su sonrisa estaba llena de dientes.

—¿Ven esto? —Señaló a la mesa y a su comida casi sin tocar—. Esta es buena comida. Yo lo sé. Yo compré el servicio de catering. Pagué un montón de maldito dinero, y ustedes dos solo están aquí comiéndose el uno al otro en su lugar.

—¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, Emmett? —preguntó Edward, su mano en la rodilla de Bella bajo la mesa.

—No puedes hacer nada por mí. —Miró hacia Bella—. Pensé en venir aquí temprano para asegurarme de conseguir el primer baile contigo.

—¿Te refieres al cursi baile lento que sucede porque todos están emocionales acerca del primer baile y el baile de padre e hija? —Bella alzó una ceja.

—Mi esposa ya está enojada conmigo así que no pierdo nada con arriesgarme.

Su esposa estaba gigantescamente embarazada. Estaba usando un vestido de la compañía de las lonas y toldos, y estaba enojada con todos.

—Bien. —Bella lo señaló, agitando el dedo en su rostro—. Pero nada de asuntos graciosos.

—No puedo evitar cómo se ve mi rostro. —Emmett guiñó el ojo y se apresuró de vuelta a su lugar en la mesa, junto a su esposa gruñona.

Era una noche perfecta. Su familia y el resto de los invitados estaban de muy buen humor. El baile fue rápidamente de lento y significativo a una pista de club más activa. Edward sacó del camino a su hermano con la cadera, tomando su lugar bailando junto a Bella. O frente a Bella. O a los alrededores de Bella.

El baile moderno era extraño.

Todos hicieron el Cha Cha Slide. El padre de Edward trató de unirse en la Macarena y fracasó. Edward, Emmett, y Alice casi se cayeron, estaban riendo con fuerza. Durante todo eso, Bella estaba ahí con ellos, su rostro sonrojado y una gran sonrisa mientras bailaba con todos ellos. Incluso sacó a bailar a Carlisle.

Pero cuando la música se volvió lenta de nuevo, ella buscó a Edward. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejó que los girara lentamente alrededor. Ambos estaban deliciosamente ebrios —el grito de "shots, shots, shots" se había escuchado con frecuencia en la noche— y felices. Bella alzó la cabeza, él inclinó la suya, y el escándalo pareció desaparecer.

Era fácil imaginar esta noche como suya. ¿Dejaría que su padre la llevara por el pasillo? A Carlisle le gustaría eso, Edward pensó. Quizá ella fuera como Alice, a quien no le gustaba la idea de ser entregada como si le perteneciera a alguien.

Él no quería que ella le perteneciera. No quería ser su dueño. Solo quería caminar junto a ella. Con ella. Un "nosotros" sin importar lo que la vida tuviera en puerta. ¿Acaso no era esa la manera en la que la historia terminaba? Dos almas rotas seguro encontrarían su final feliz juntos. Lo agridulce de la vida.

Alzando su cabeza, Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

Sus problemas de salud mental le habían probado una y otra vez lo extremo que las emociones podían ser. Más que nada, lo arrojaban a un avión de combate, le prendían fuego, disparaba a las alas, y mataban el motor. Era fascinante y desorientador sentir de esta forma. Un sentimiento tan inmenso e incontenible. Buscó en sus ojos, pasando sus pulgares por sus mejillas.

¿Era raro que quisiera, más de lo que hubiera querido algo en la vida, pedirle que se casara con él justo aquí y ahora? Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la amaba aún. Ella lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. ¿No lo hacía?

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Con un suspiro, se inclinó y la besó.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —murmuró contra sus labios en su lugar.

Ella rio, y sus besos sabían tan bien.

—Sí. Vámonos.

Alice había contratado choferes para llevar a sus invitados de forma segura a donde fuera que iban, así que Edward pasó todo el camino besando a Bella. Eran besos lentos, agitados y prometedores. Estaba molesto cuando llegaron a su destino hasta que recordó que era más conveniente tener a Bella adentro, en donde no pudieran traumatizar a nadie.

Había un sabor vertiginoso en el ambiente, así que cuando sostuvo su mano, jalándola para caminar, él rio. Ella se rio, y se tragó el sonido con otro beso mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, dejando besos por su rostro.

—De ti. Me estoy riendo de ti. —Arrugó la nariz y pasó la punta contra la de él—. Tienes una expresión chistosa en el rostro.

—Uh huh. —La dejó en el sillón y ella dejó las piernas en su regazo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se besaron. Largos besos con manos viajeras y dedos acariciadores. Se respiraron el uno al otro, ninguno sin prisa de acelerar las cosas. Él podía quedarse para siempre con ella en los brazos. ¿Era tan diferente? Aún estaba usando su boca para decirle todas las cosas que sentía. Y ella estaba respondiendo. Siempre lo hacía.

Esto era suficiente. ¿Por qué arruinar una cosa tan buena?

* * *

La mayoría de las casas en las que Bella trabajaba solamente necesitaban unas cuantas reparaciones antes de que pudieran ser vendidas. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando trabajaba en una casa que necesitaba a todo un equipo y un montón de trabajo de construcción.

A Edward no le gustaban los sitios en construcción. Eran ruidosos y caóticos, con demasiados golpes y explosiones para disparar sus cuestiones de ansiedad. El problema de hoy era que el agente de la casa en la que Bella estaba trabajando le había hablado directamente a Edward para pedirle que fuera con su carpeta.

Algún tiempo atrás, Edward y Bella habían convertido su hobby —rediseñar muebles viejos con pedazos de casas viejas— en un lucrativo negocio secundario. Su trabajo fue de boca en boca, y tenía sentido tomar fotografías de cada pieza para que un cliente potencial las viera en una carpeta en lugar de ir a su casa.

Pudo haber dicho que no. Definitivamente no necesitaba el dinero. Bella tampoco, pero aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea. Siempre saltaba a la oportunidad de llenar su cuenta bancaria un poco más.

Así que Edward pidió salir temprano del trabajo, yendo hacia allá para conocer al agente y al potencial comprador. En el auto, se tomó unos minutos para hacer sus ejercicios relajantes antes de cruzar la puerta.

 _«No está mal»,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Mientras más se acercaba al ruido, más su piel comenzaba a picar. Había un sentimiento general de incomodidad, una quemazón en su estómago y una híper sensibilidad al fondo de su mente. Sus ojos viajaron, viendo todo, buscando algo incorrecto en medio de la, de otro modo, benigna escena. Todo eso, sin embargo, era típico. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esto como cualquiera podría estarlo.

Tamborileó sus dedos por el borde de la carpeta, controlándose y canalizando la inquieta necesidad de moverse en el sutil movimiento. Tomó profundas respiraciones, inhalando la esencia del aserrín. _«No hay nada malo en el aserrín»,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Edward, ahí estás. —La agente, Makenna Charles, lo encontró. Saltó cuando ella se estiró hacia él, pero solo un poco. Se relajó, abrazándola de vuelta—. Es bueno verte. Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Makenna los dirigió hacia una esquina más silenciosa en donde el potencial comprador estaba examinando la lista de cambios y actualizaciones agendadas. Ahí, Edward se sintió cómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con la gente, con clientes. Era bueno en su trabajo, así que no fue difícil deslizarse hacia un modo profesional. No tomó mucha concentración, así que su bajo nivel de ansiedad no causó problemas.

Le habló al hombre acerca de cómo Bella veía potencial en objetos que, de otra forma, se irían con la basura. Como colaboraban naturalmente, Edward tenía la habilidad de entender lo que ella veía en los pedazos de vidrio, madera, y otras cosas.

—Lo ves, eso es lo que hace a esto arte —dijo el hombre, pasando un dedo reverente por encima de un tocador en la página—. Los muebles son muebles, ¿sabes? Piezas de madera o metal o lo que sea. Quizá se ve bien, pero no hay alma en ellos. Esto justo aquí. Esto tiene alma —asintió—. Me gusta la idea de saber los antecedentes también. Tú y tu mujer ponen mucho corazón en esto. Está vivo. Realmente me gusta eso.

A Edward le gustaba esa idea también. Vaya concepto. Él había creado algo; había puesto algo en el mundo que solo él y Bella podían tener.

Cuando su negocio concluyó, Edward le señaló a Makenna que Bella estaría complacida cuando llegara a casa.

—¿No vas a decirle? —preguntó Makenna, arqueando una ceja.

—No quiero molestarla mientras está trabajando. —Él sabía lo ridícula que la excusa sonaba. Makenna había estado ahí en otros proyectos cuando Bella estaba trabajando sola. Él nunca había tenido problema para verla bajo esas circunstancias.

Pero Makenna no le dijo nada acerca de eso. Palmeó su brazo.

—Vamos. Está en la cocina.

Edward tomó un profundo respiro y la siguió. Bella estaría feliz con las noticias, y a él le gustaba la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban con orgullo cuando vendía algo que ella había creado. Podía lidiar con un poco de ansiedad causada por fuertes ruidos por ver esa expresión.

El ruido en la cocina era mucho más fuerte. Mientras el sonido crecía, la ansiedad fue un poco más difícil de ignorar. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Edward, haciendo que tragar se volviera difícil, y el zumbido al fondo de su mente se volvió más fuerte, haciendo que fuera difícil pensar.

Mientras entró a la cocina, encogiéndose ante el sonido de la sierra atravesando la madera, sus ojos encontraron a Bella de inmediato. Eso hizo mucho para calmar su ansiedad. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Estaba en una escalera, con los brazos extendidos mientras sus hábiles dedos movían unos cables. Era una mujer pequeña, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho para lucir largo, especialmente de esta forma. Era demasiado sexy verla en su elemento.

—Hola, Bella. —Fue Makenna quien llamó su atención. Bella miró hacia abajo. Sus ojos pasaron por Makenna y sonrió cuando vio a Edward.

—Hola. —Soltó su herramienta y saltó de la escalera, yendo hacia él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el firme sonido de una pistola de clavos metiendo largos y duros clavos en la pared lo hizo encogerse de nuevo. Sus dedos picaron, y apretó la mano con fuerza contra la carpeta.

—Yo, um… —Extendió la carpeta—. Vendimos unas cuantas piezas.

—¿Unas cuantas? Guau. —El tono de Bella era sincero, pero podía ver la manera en la que sus ojos viajaron por él. Sabía que él estaba ansioso. A pesar de sí mismo, se encogió de nuevo cuando uno de los trabajadores le gritó al otro—. Oye, hay mucho ruido aquí. Vamos afuera, ¿huh? Hay mucho polvo, me vendría bien el aire fresco.

Un ligero sentimiento de culpa se instaló en las entrañas de Edward, pero más que nada estaba aliviado. También, sabía que Bella no lo estaba juzgando. Entendía su condición y lo ayudaba a lidiar con eso de la misma manera en la que sus padres lo hacían. No había nada de qué avergonzarse. Era afortunado por ser tan bien amado y apoyado.

—Solo dame un segundo —dijo Bella, alejándose de él hacia la puerta opuesta por la que él quería salir—. Solo necesito lavarme la...

Entonces pasó muy rápido. La mente confundida y distraída de Edward procesó los eventos en una serie de imágenes y sonidos.

Vio una gran y musculosa figura aparecer de repente, chocando con el cuerpo mucho más pequeño de Bella. Escuchó el grito sorprendido de Bella al mismo tiempo que un extraño pop, pop, pop, se escuchó. El sonido viajó directo a la mente de Edward. El sonido inmediatamente lo confundió. No era un arma. No así de fuerte, pero…

Pero Bella cayó al suelo, gritando con una agonía que sintió en los huesos. Se acurrucó hacia su costado, sus manos aferrándose a la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Edward sintió como se impulsaba hacia delante. Se escuchó llamar su nombre, pero el sonido estaba retorcido. Todo estaba retorcido. Él pensó que escuchó gritos. Ruido. Había mucho ruido. Se dejó de caer de rodillas a su lado y puso las manos por encima de las suyas. Su piel estaba húmeda.

Sangre. Demasiada sangre.

Las imágenes pasaron por su mente. Erick Yorkie sosteniendo un arma. El ruido cuando disparó. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. Gritando. Tantos gritos. Leah gritando el nombre de su hermano. La voz de Charlie Swan.

Y Angela. El rostro extrañamente sereno de Angela. Su suave voz.

 _Cierra los ojos._

No. No, no podía cerrar los ojos. Porque no era Angela en el suelo frente a él. No era la sangre de Angela en sus manos. Era la de Bella, y ella estaba todo menos serena.

—¿Edward? ¿Edward? —chilló con los ojos desenfocados.

—Yo-yo-yo… —Trató de tomar un profundo respiro. Sus pulmones estaban en un agarre de acero siendo apretados más y más. Su corazón latía sin control—. A-a-aquí estoy.

No podía tener el aire suficiente en los pulmones. Sus manos viajaron inútiles. Frente a él, uno de los trabajadores gritaba órdenes y preguntas. Todo lo que Edward podía hacer era aferrarse a la mano de Bella, tratando de pensar alrededor de la voz que gritaba cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza.

 _No de nuevo. No ella. No ella._

Su cabeza se revolvió. Tanta sangre. Y los ojos de Bella se cerraron. Su cuerpo se quedó flojo, quieto.

Jadeando por aliento, el mundo se volvió más confuso, y Edward perdió su batalla por la consciencia.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, OnlyRobPatti, Pera lt, nnuma76, Adriana Molina, Pili, alejandra1987, freedom2604, liduvina Sther Evans, Adriu, Tata XOXO, libbnnygramajo, kaja0507, Noir Lark, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, bbluelilas, somas, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Chayley Costa, krisr0405, BereB, Maria Swan de Cullen, carolaap y el Guest :)**

 **Nos leemos el viernes con el capítulo final de esta historia ;)**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12237551 / 1 / Empty-Chairs-at-Empty-Tables

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Bella estaba consciente, aunque no en ningún sentido concreto. Simplemente lo estaba. Estaba consciente de sí misma, y consciente de los murmullos a su alrededor. Alguien estaba triste. Una voz importante sonaba con angustia, y justo en ese entonces, ella sintió la necesidad de confortarla.

A él.

Edward.

Podía escuchar el tono de su voz, torturada y asustada. No quería hacer otra cosa más que envolver su esencia —porque eso era todo lo que era en este punto— a su alrededor. Atraerlo hacia ella y alejar la angustia. Era una necesidad poderosa, pero no tan consumible como la oscuridad que jalaba los bordes de su consciencia.

La oscuridad ganó y regresó a un descanso sin sueños.

Cuando la consciencia volvió, sus pensamientos más tercos lucharon lo suficiente a través de la confusión de su mente. Se volvieron de líquidos y vagos a concretos, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Drogas? ¿Había consumido una extraña droga? ¿Había tenido una sobredosis? No podía encontrar una explicación para la falta de control que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Una sensación de fracaso la invadió, amarga decepción. ¿Había caído como siempre había esperado que algún día haría?

—Hola, Bella.

Edward. Sintió sus suaves dedos en su mejilla, acariciando su frío mundo con su calidez. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y letárgico, pero pensó que quizá podía poner a funcionar sus párpados si eso significaba que podría verlo.

—Estás bien. Shhh.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba quejando. Casi de forma instantánea, se calmó. Si Edward decía que estaba bien, ella sabía que lo estaba. Se concentró en su respiración y abrió los ojos.

—Hola, tú. —Tomó su mano, acunándola en la suya, y besó sus nudillos—. No estés asustada, hermosa. No hay nada malo contigo.

Tragó con fuerza e incluso en el estado en el que estaba, Bella podía ver como el color se iba de su rostro. Lucía como si la muerte hubiera caído sobre él, aterrado y tan… angustiado. El estado natural de Edward, pero amplificado por, bueno, demasiado.

—Perdiste un montón de sangre —susurró—. Has tenido transfusiones de sangre. —Dudó un segundo, sus ojos se habían puesto incluso más angustiados—. Y tuviste cirugía. Fue tu riñón. Una pistola de clavos —se rio, totalmente sin humor—. Esos clavos son malditamente largos. Perforó tu riñón, pero el daño fue fácil de reparar. Solo un susto. Eso es todo.

Deseaba más que nada tener la fuerza suficiente para tocarlo. Solo acunar su rostro. Necesitaba el consuelo. Necesitaba creer sus propias palabras tanto como ella. Estaría bien. Tomaba mucho recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre. Un montón de sueño.

Cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Bella.

Estaba sentada en la cama ahora, aún vacía pero al menos no tan exhausta como para no poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Se aferraron al otro, con los dedos entrelazados.

Él miró hacia abajo, jugando con sus dedos.

—Fui inútil para ti. Eso no debió pasar.

—Un trabajador idiota no debería tener una pistola de clavos en su mano sin el seguro de protección puesto. —Bella sacudió la cabeza, tomando su mano en las suyas—. Edward, no es tu culpa.

Él no contestó y no la miró. Siguió jugando con sus dedos.

—Edward, te amo.

Eso atrajo su atención. Su cabeza se alzó tan rápido que escuchó el crujido de los músculos de su cuello. Ella se rio y sonrió, agachando la cabeza.

—Tenías que saber eso, pero lamento no haberlo dicho antes. —Un nudo se alzó en su garganta y apretó su mano con fuerza—. Edward. Te amo.

Soltó su mano y se sentó recto, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Miró sus ojos, y su corazón latió fuerte contra su pecho. Enredó sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, pasando sus pulgares sobre su piel.

Él rio. Un sonido irónico. Sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente mientras la besaba con un beso tan gentil que rompió su corazón.

—Vivo ese día una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Fue un día en la preparatoria, y debería haberlo olvidado hace mucho tiempo. En su lugar, lo veo todo el tiempo. Siempre lo he hecho. —Tomó una temblorosa respiración—. Fui un nombre en un pedazo de papel de un solitario y jodido chico que solía marcar a la gente para la muerte. Lo mismo con muchas personas que amaba. Perdí demasiado ese día.

De nuevo, pausó, cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza contra la de ella.

»Nunca me dejo tener algo que sea mío. Viví sus vidas por ellos, porque tenía demasiado miedo como para tener una vida que quisiera. —Alzó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos—. Bella —susurró—. Esta vida que hemos construido juntos. Tú. Toda tú. Casi pierdo todo. De nuevo.

»No decir las palabras, no decirte que voy a amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas, no te mantuvo a salvo. Y no lo hará. —Tomó su mano y la presionó contra su mejilla—. Te amo. Debí habértelo dicho todos los días para que nunca tuvieras que dudarlo. Te amo, y quiero construir una vida contigo. Nuestra vida. Un poco de ti y un poco de mí y demasiado de ambos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiándolo. Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos, y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Él se puso de pie y se sentó al borde de la cama, aún aferrando sus manos contra su pecho.

—Bella, no sé qué tanto signifique para ti, dado que te fallé en el minuto que realmente me necesitabas, pero quiero ser quien te proteja siempre. Te quiero, siempre.

Ella tomó sus manos y las llevó ambas a su mejilla, inclinando su cara contra él y luego alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Es una cosa mutua, bebé. Yo te cuido la espalda y tú la mía. Me necesitabas más de lo que yo lo hacía. Fue un extraño accidente, Edward, y siento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte con ese horrible ataque de pánico.

Él bufó, mirando hacia otro lado por un segundo. No era fácil para él admitirlo. Había hiperventilado y se había desmayado casi al mismo tiempo que ella lo había hecho, pero eso no era su culpa. Estaba dañado. Igual que ella. Siempre lo estarían en cierto sentido, y ¿acaso eso no los hacía perfectos juntos?

—Cásate conmigo, Bella —susurró—. Lo que sea que pase, deja que nos pase a nosotros. No a ti. No a mí. Nosotros.

Enredó los brazos a su alrededor, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, temblando.

—Sí —susurró de vuelta.

En su vida, había tenido muchas cosas que estaban hechas para ser efímeras: gente, hogares, trabajos. Pieza por pieza, su vida había ganado algo parecido a la permanencia. Permanencia para los estándares humanos, de cualquier forma.

Nada se quedaba igual por siempre. A pesar de lo que ya habían vivido, no había ninguna promesa de que estaban a salvo de la devastación. Ella podía perderlo, sí, pero eso era cierto sin importar si ella admitía su amor; sin importar si entrelazaba su vida con la de él en papel, frente a sus amigos y familia.

—Te amo —dijo, alzando la cabeza para besarlo.

—Te amo —dijo él, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Porque ellos se entendían.

Porque era la cosa más correcta y maravillosa que alguna vez hubiera sentido en un mundo que frecuentemente se pintaba de diferentes tonos de maldad.

Porque aún podían tener belleza, incluso aunque, una vez, alguien —un alma perdida y solitaria— había traído fealdad y pérdida a sus vidas.

Porque a veces, cosas malas pasaban, pero también buenas. Y ellos eran algo muy, muy bueno.

* * *

 **Este es el final de esta historia. No hay epílogo, ni secuela, ni outtake, ni nada, lol.**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que constantemente dejaron sus reviews, no les miento cuando les digo que de verdad alegraron mis notificaciones en el correo electrónico :´) gracias a:**

 **Noelia, OnlyRobPatti, Tata XOXO, somas, Cary, Pera lt, Ross, Pili, alejandra1987, nnuma76, Sully YM, Adriu, Noir Lark, bbluelilas, tulgarita, liduvina, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Sther Evans, kaja0507, Chayley Costa, patymdn, krisr0405, saraipineda44, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Maria Swan de Cullen y carolaap.**

 **Gracias por acompañarnos a Yani y a mí en esta historia, espero nos leamos en la siguiente :)**


End file.
